Getting to you know you
by Miztical-Dragon
Summary: Death and heartache follow her, it's a neverending occurance and the only thing she has is herself. Can Rin find her happy endings with the one person she's loved for so long from a distance? A RinSesshomaru story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other kawaii characters of InuYasha! Rawr baby rawr! But I do own this story and the story which it orgininates from and if you steal that I will eat your heart! **_

_HEY! I know, I started another story I'm a horrible person! Not really but still! I've been talking about making this story since, well since I introduced Rin into my story "Will You Be Mine?" Now you don't have to read that story to understand this, but it'd be cool if you did just for shits and giggles. So please read and enjoy!_

_**Getting to know you**_

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Prologue**_

_It was late out, darkness had control over everything, surrounding the trees and scenery. Her hair flew behind her restlessly, showing the feelings that she couldn't express freely. She was running and she hoped that it would let her be free. No known destination, no thoughts keeping her back, she wanted to get away. To leave the past she once knew behind her. Hard ground collided with her bare feet as she ran, her clothing fluttering and molding to her steadily moving form. Tonight had been the last straw, the final time that she could subdue her heart's desire. She needed to flee and it was what she'd done. _

_The pink silk that she wore was traditional and it fit her like a glove. Expensive, hell yes, but its purpose only left her soul in ruins. A costume, that's what it was, a simple costume for a dance to please the ruler of her kingdom. Light shades of pastel pinks, a dark colored sash and heavy metals that adorned her body jingled as she ran. She was covered in riches she knew she could never pay for, riches that would take more than a lifetime to replace. Yet they would have to be valuables lost to the unknown because she would not be able to return them. _

_Faster, she pushed herself harder, tearing off the heavy metal and tossing them away, it was slowing her down and she had to get away. Get away before he could have the chance to find her. If he stopped her she didn't know what she'd do, it would be humiliating, dishonorable, and shame would befall her name. She was trapped by honor, caged by everything else and chained by the watching eyes of every person she knew. They were too much for her, it hurt, they hurt and though she couldn't explain it in words, she understood them. Winding her way into the forestry, she tore at the branches that tried to hold her back, she needed to be hidden and around large things that could keep her safe. _

_Clothing caught and ripped but she didn't stop, she couldn't stop, not now with all the sins hanging over her head like vultures. Tears, they stung her eyes and some slipped down her face only to be dried by the wind against her cheeks. She was leaving her pain, she was leaving the life that she knew for something with no security, nothing. But it was exactly what she wanted. Her foot landed in a small dip in the ground and she tumbled to the ground, the lavish head piece that held her hair up tightly buckling and breaking into a few pieces, her hair falling in her face. She wanted to give up. _

_Her fingers dug into the dirt and her normally pale skin was flushed from the unplanned exercises, yet she could only feel the coldness as it seeped into her bones. She had had enough of everything, it hadn't been easy for her to get where she was no, but her careful strategy had gone off with out a hitch. Sure it was something to be proud of for a human, managing to outsmart a castle filled with youkai. It was dangerous, a one-to a million chance of succeeding, but somehow it worked and here she was, a few miles away from the beautiful castle that she had called home for most of her life. _

_But it wasn't her home, no how could it be? To her that place was a disease, something contagious to all, and she yearned to escape from it, to be away from it all, and now she was. However, it hadn't always been that was for her. It had been a godsend at one point in her life, a refuge away from every harsh reality, a place where love seemed to radiate from the very pores of almost everything. _

_Gathering her bearings, she pushed herself off the ground and brushed off the dirt from her torn pants and skirt that had a slit up to her thighs. Extravagant, it had been, but not anymore, now it was a pile of rags and she wanted to cry. Her muscles were tired, aching and her blood racing her breath coming out in heavy pants. She had come a long way and looking back in the direction of the said castle, she could barely see the lights, the festival would last all night and by the time they realized she was gone, it would be too late. She would be far enough away that she could start her life over again, the way she wanted it to be. The way that it was supposed to be. _

_Taking it a little slower, she headed deeper into the forest, the sounds frightened her, but she concentrated on moving forwards. It was better to continue despite the fear than to stop because of cowardice and be caught. The noises grew louder as she walked, the animals were laughing at her, she could feel it in the very depths of her being. She frowned stepping carefully over a fallen tree, she wouldn't let them get the better of her, no she would prove that she was strong. _

_"Rin" _

_The wind was whispering her name and her blood ran cold. A howl in the night, the rustling bushes, the sharp pain in her shoulder blades, he was coming. Her heart sped up as she pushed herself harder than before, she had to hide, quick, but she had to hide now! Branches reached out to hold her back, tearing the fabric from her arm and cutting her flesh. Blood, it seeped from the small cut and she nearly screamed. He would find her for sure now, and boy would he be mad. Her mind begged for him to pass her by, to search down a different path, but she knew he wouldn't. He was too smart for that, he was a hunter after all, the best in the land. He was her king. _

_"Rin" _

_She bit down on her lip as she darted out of the forest and back onto the road, she had to keep moving. She had to make her scent undetectable, or at least hard to follow, she had to trick him. Her arms pumped and she ran faster, her breathing ragged and the cold air stinging her lungs, she didn't know where she was going or which direction but all she knew was that she had to get away fast. Another howl erupted into the night, and she spared a glance behind her, he was calling for back up, there were more than one.. _

_'NO!' she thought practically screaming to herself. "Please let me get further, he can't find me! Oh god please not now! Father! Mother, please let me escape! Don't abandon me when I need you!" _

_She could hear the rushing of the ocean not to far away and she knew immediately where she was. It was miles away from the castle, at least five or more, but how she had gotten so far away was beyond her. All she knew was that she had to get to the ocean, water, the water it would hide her scent and she could swim to safety! It was a stupid plan, but she could pull it off, she knew she could. But she had to get there first. _

_She stumbled but was able to keep herself balance and she continued, it was in sight, the ocean it was! Something in the back of her mind screamed for her to stop, it didn't look right but she couldn't. Her body was running on adrenaline alone and she wouldn't be able to stop unless the ground came out from underneath her, which it was planning to do. She was nearing a cliff that overlooked the dark blue ocean, and she couldn't stop, he was practically breathing down her back, and at any moment he would be there to punish her for her actions. She couldn't stop, death wouldn't stop her, no nothing would, she would fly like a bird into the heavens. _

_"RIN!" _

_It was his voice and her heart jumped. His voice was loud and commanded submission, and out of reflex, her body turned and it was him. Long Silver hair fluttered in the wind as amber eyes flashed wildly. His royal silk white robes was fit for a god, and that's what he looked like, a god among kings. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart pounded frantically, she was like a mouse caught in a trap and her body was so heavy. She couldn't move, she couldn't escape. She had failed. He stepped forward and her stomach lurched, he was closing in on her and soon he would be face to face, anger in his eyes and she couldn't take it. She couldn't take it! _

_"No," she whispered brokenly into the wind. "Please god kill me now, please leave me alone Sesshomaru!" _

_Just as those words spilled from her lips the ground beneath her back foot gave way, the edge of the cliff couldn't support her weight any longer. Her eyes were wide and a scream erupted from her lips as she fell backwards and down. They were giving her what she wanted after all, freedom, but not in the way she wanted. Her shoulder hit the side of something hard and a roar of her name pounded in her ears. It was all drowned out as the tears fell from her eyes. Death it was the only way that she could escape him, the only way that she would be allowed to be alone. Death, it was too final for her, too scary, but now it was upon her as the rocky water below came closer by the second. _

_"Rin" _

_Her body jerked roughly as something grabbed her, claws digging into her arm as she was pulled close to something soft and hard at the same time. She cried out in shock and pain, the cold spray of the water hitting her face as she was swung upward. Death, it was being torn away from her, or she was being torn from its grasp, which one she didn't know. Her head was swimming and she didn't dare open her eyes, the wind was too strong, and her body throbbed, she couldn't move. _

_She felt like she was flying upwards, something soft brushing against her cheeks and her stomach lurched again, her fingers clutching the soft material underneath them. Weakness, she was nothing but a weakness for him but why? Why was he holding her and saving her from the death she deserved? She had deserted him because of the eyes, of the pain that she felt in her heart from the harsh words. She didn't want this, she didn't want any of this, but why didn't he let her go? Why didn't he give his people what he wanted? Why didn't he let her go? _

_Ground touched her feet and the arms that surrounded her only tightened. Her tears feel and she couldn't stop her sobbing, but wrapped her arms around his waist. She loved him, oh god she loved him with all her heart and she had for many years. She would have given anything for this moment before now, to have him hold her close, his head resting on top of hers, his beating heart loud in her ears. But why now? Why not before? This was too much for her to handle, it was just too much and she didn't know what to think of it. How was so supposed to react? What was she supposed to do? _

_Pulling out of his arms, she took a ragged breath and glanced up to meet his eyes. His amber eyes they were filled with gentle knowing, and understanding. It was something she wasn't used to seeing in his cold golden eyes, kindness, something akin to love, they looked overwhelming from him. Why had he chosen her? Why? _

_"Sesshomaru"_

_And everything went black. _

**E/N: OKAY FOLKS That's all she wrote. I wanna say thanks to my friend CBEVA (Sabrina) for laughing at me while I wrote this. I was so giddy that my typing was like bleh! Ice Coffee, Story of the year, nerves of jello and twitchy-ness are also the helpers of this chapter's essence. I honestly do not know when the next chapter will be out next because this is a "Post as I go" story! Otherwise known as a "WIP" (work in progress)**

**If you would like to motivate me, (I'm very easily persuaded) please leave comments/reviews so I can giggle like a rabid fan-girl and push myself to put the pen to the paper! REVIEW FOLKS REVIEW! that's all I'm asking for. **

**Flames are accepted, but are unacceptable. Tu comprende? **

**-Krystal-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other kawaii characters of InuYasha! Rawr baby rawr! But I do own this story and the story which it orgininates from and if you steal that I will eat your heart! **_

_**Getting to know you**_

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

**Chapter One **

I guess you're all wondering why the hell I started my story the way I did, but I'll explain. Things were different back then, people were different and in all honesty it was a common thing for people and youkai alike to take their own lives. It had been the dark period for the Western Lands. The Great Inu-Youkai King InuTashio and his beautiful wife, Izayoui had died in a siege of the castle a year before. The people were looking for hope and the disappearance of their second prince left many with doubts. Trust was something hard to come by, and the new ruler, the new king trusted almost no one. To him there was no such thing as the word it was so bad.

I bet you're wondering where I fit into this tale, how I felt the need to escape and I will tell you in time so be patient. You see, I lived in the castle for most of my life. My parents were travelers, entrepreneurs if you will and friends with the late king's wife. They went way back. I think I was five when I arrived to stay, my parents deciding to follow missionaries to uncharted lands and I officially became a caretaker to InuYasha, the king and queen's first son, yet second born.

Sesshomaru didn't come into the picture until I was at least eleven. He was so beautiful and regal that he didn't have time for anything until then. He was a future king, the best among the best, and there was no point in introducing himself to his brother's babysitter. Especially since he had a rather large grudge against humans. Let's just leave it at he was a little picky, like most spoiled boys are. Anyway moving on to when I was about eleven, some men came to the castle, they had news and it wasn't good. My parents, they had been betrayed by the missionaries and slaughtered execution style. They had their limbs torn off and brought back to the castle, and the men who had brought them disappeared into a thick cloud of miasma.

The death of my parents was the start of everything. My cries could be heard in the hallways, my laments for my family lost. Many people came to cheer me up, I was thankful for that much, yet it never eased the pain in my heart. I believe it was about a week or two after their death when the night was bright and enormous in the sky and I was sitting in the small garden in my nightgown. Tears left my eyes puffy and red, my nose running and my mood was a bad as soured milk. Nightmares plagued my mind and kept me awake more often than not and my appetite suffered to the point of concern.

I remember it was snowing because of how cold I was, though I don't think I really cared. Darkness had been all around me, only the light of the moon to guide me, my head was on my knees, my arms hiding my silent tears. The castle had left me claustrophobic, thus the reason why I had left its "comforts". I didn't realize that someone was with me until I heard the crunching of snow, the sound giving away the unwanted visitor. I had been about to yell and hiss for my guest to leave, but his voice stopped me and I sat frozen, in more ways than one.

He told me about my selfish weakness of grief and pathetic emotions of a human. It made me feel lower than dirt and I fought back more hot tears of anguish, but the sob that escaped my mouth made him continue. In actuality he wasn't condoning my temporary weakness, although it sure did sound like it. We sat there next to each other silently for a while until warmth surrounded me and when I lifted my eyes I was covered in white silk. Silver hair blew and his eyes watched me cautiously, they were colder than the snow I was sitting on but they hid the overwhelming understanding deep within those golden orbs.

I could tell you the story he told me of when he was younger, tales of horror, tragedy, death and endless pain and suffering, but I don't have the heart to speak of such madness. I nearly died of shock hearing such words from a strong and proud Inu-Youkai prince, it was a story that a child should ever have to hear about or experience so I'll leave you to your imagination. If I hadn't been surrounded by the smell of him and the warmth of him I don't know how I would have taken it, but I guess it was his way of telling me that things would be okay. That my suffering wasn't as bad as what others had to go through, and selfish as it may sound I think that he was right.

Okay it probably sounds completely made up, and some figment of my expansive imagination, but I swear that it all happened. Words spoken were left in the air, they would never be told to anyone, and in a way I was becoming his confidant. Maybe it was my human weakness that led him to me, the way people responded to my emotions, but I'm glad that he had seen me through those dark times. Our conversation in the snow lasted for what seemed like forever, I had taken over speaking, my thoughts and true emotions coming to the surface. The weird thing about it was that he listened, and not out of politeness, or because I was talking, but he just listened.

Maybe that does sound kind of off when thinking about Sesshomaru, but then again all things are possible. I mean just look what happened to me, what became of me, which too will be explained in due time. I don't really remember how I got back into my room, but I know that he carried me, I could feel it you know, just feel that he had taken the time to make sure I was alright.

That wasn't the last time I saw him by far, and it became a little ritual, him and me, being together. It was something unexpected and a little bit of a paradox, but it was what I needed to get back onto the right track, an outlet from everyone where I could be just alone with myself. He was like the wind, silent but understanding, someone I could count on.

Now don't get me wrong, this is a story of love, and what not, but this time we spent together wasn't the foundation of our union, it wasn't like "oh I love you" one day in the study, because such words couldn't be heard of. Things have to get worse before they get better and they did because Kagura returned. Yes, she was Sesshomaru's intended and I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't all that bad, she seemed nice. I mean in a cold "I think you're stupid and would love to kill you because you're taking away me time" kind of person, but I respected her.

I mean she had something that I began to long for, a closeness with Sesshomaru that looked picture perfect, she was the best youkai because he had chosen her. She had not chosen him, Sesshomaru took what was his and she agreed. Honestly, I thought that she should have been proud to have someone like him show interest, but then again what do I know. Appearances can be deceiving.

She would have made a great Queen, before the light was shed upon the truth and her true colors were shown. She could have ran a kingdom like a man but better. She had power in her step and the eyes of a killer, with the intelligence to make a cat jealous, oh yeah she had the makings of greatness. But with power there is corruption, and power corrupts almost indefinitely. I think I was fifteen when everything went down, or at least close to that age. It's really a blur to me, a little bit of a gaping hole of black, but it's a day that couldn't be forgotten. How could you forget when just walking around the castle triggered violent flash backs that left me screaming hysterically until unconscious.

Death can really change a person, killing changes people, watching some die, it's all something that warps someone's mind. It has made people lose themselves and slip into the darkness of their own hearts, to give it all up just to ease the pain, or the guilt. My own hands have blood on them, and I have my own score to settle with. Confession seemed to be the only thing that will work, to pray and beg for forgiveness so that my soul can rise to heaven instead of being shackled to hell. It was an accident, but when thinking about it, when is self defense ever an accident. Kill or be killed, that's how it was during that period, nobody was safe.

Now I think this is the perfect place to begin this tale of mine. After this there is no going back to the innocent days, those days will be preserved, but never tangible. So please, don't think bad of me, or any one else, they did what they had to for one reason or another. With death there is life. With life there is death. That's all I think I can say at this moment. Remember that there is always the good with the bad, they come hand in hand, and what is bad to one person is not always good to another.

Life is a contradiction, a paradox, but that's how we live it. ****

_**E/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You made me giggle MUCHO MUCHO! My mood's a little sour right now, but please don't let that stop you from reviewing to this! REMEMBER! I'm easily persuaded so MOTIVATE me to write more and I will!**_

_**Adultfanfiction:**_

_**Ren: **Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it, and yes it's going to be continued. I worked hard to get that scene down right and I hope I did. _

_**Chanda: **YAR! lol you can be cliche on me anyday! But I appreciate it! I love knowing that my stories have pulled you in. I have succeeded (cackles) lol _

_**Anon: **I'm glad that you liked it! I hope that this update was soon enough for you! _

_**LaLaMoon: **lol I giggle a lot too. Craziness is always a spiffeh characterisitic to have so w00t! And no he didn't knock her out, the exhaustion made her keel over (sweatdrops) hope I made sense there._

_**Fanfiction: **_

_**I'minuyashamatekagome: **I don't know how really, it just comes out. Honestly when I write I use apart of myself in almost everything. My emotions reflect how a chapter will sound like. I hope to become a writer and thank you for such the compliment! Hopefully I can live up to some expectations!_

_**Icygirl2: **Everything will be explained. I highly reccoment people to read "Will you be mine?" because I add some references that may sound confusing. Thank you! I hope you have a great day also!_

_**VcChick: **I hope I explained a little in this chapter, but there are reasons behind why she ran. If you read close enough I talk about what people think (in the prologue) and how people precieve things and gossip can easily affect the mind of a young and impressionable child/teenager. _

_**DPM: **lol yay me. (randomly throws confetti) you might wanna look at my reply to VcChick. Remember there are things that I haven't explained but just because he may seem to love her doesn't mean he can act upon these emotions. Things are often easier said than done and it is in human nature to screw up the simplest of tasks. (I know from expierence) My adrenaline was pumping too! Yar! It was so exciting to write the prologue!_

_**all other sites**_

_Insert infamous Japanese wind... (that's my theme now for you non-reviewers!) _

Please donate to the "Feed the Authoress" fund and leave a review... It's giving without spending a dime... SO give a review today!

-Krystal-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other kawaii characters of InuYasha! Rawr baby rawr! But I do own this story and the story which it orgininates from and if you steal that I will eat your heart! **_

_**Getting to know you - A "Will You Be Mine?" Side story. **_

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

**Chapter Two **

Laughter rang out through the abandoned hallways as the maids searched almost desperately for the missing children. The king would be irritated if his son was left unattended for too long. A flash of silver and black caught the women off guard but the childish laughter and giggling only faded. He was already heading towards the exit and the only people who could catch him or dared to either didn't care, were too busy, or couldn't be found. The servants swore that the young prince's mother was just as bad as he was.

Speaking of the lady of the Western Lands, she currently could be found sitting quietly on a bench near the beautiful rose garden and small pond. If anyone needed her, that's where they would always be able to find her, it was her personal sanctuary. Gentle and caring eyes that caught everyone's attention, her smile was able to rind in almost anyone. There was no doubt why the king had chosen her to be his second wife.

Sounds of metal clashing and more hush-hush laughter brought the maids running quickly, the two children were horrible together, they never seemed to stay out of trouble. When they came to the scene, their mouths dropped and they scurried to the young prince and his care taker. Metal was scattered all over the floor and the young prince sat on his knees, his silver hair laying over his face as a shield. His caretaker, a fifteen year old girl lay on her back, hair sprawled out all around her. Her eyes were closed and blood dripped from her nose, one of the maids couldn't hold back her scream and fainted almost immediately.

"What's going on here?" The women looked up to see an elegant youkai dressed in a beautiful red and blue kimono, her eyes blood red and glaring angrily at them from behind an extravagantly decorated fan.

Her name was Kagura and she was a high official from the Northern Kingdom, not to mention the one who had been able to grab the attention of the future king, Prince Sesshomaru. Rin's eyes shot open hearing the voice and she quickly scrambled off the ground. The teenager remembered what happened last time she was caught goofing off by the wind youkai and it hadn't been pretty. Her nerves jumped as Kagura glared daggers, red eyes narrowing to slits and a tongue clicking against teeth. Wiping the blood from her face, Rin whispered a silent apology before taking InuYasha's hand and fleeing the scene.

No words were spoken between the two of them as she practically dragged InuYasha from the castle, she no longer felt in the mood to play around. Kagura was a scary person for her and she didn't know why but she understood that her instincts told her not to get into the wind youkai's way unless she wished for death on the spot. It hadn't always that way Rin wasn't the type to scurry away with her tail in between her legs, but then again since that one day a few years before when Kagura first showed up, Rin had learned her place.

Rin had been thirteen and she would wait for her normal 'buddy' Sesshomaru to come to his library where they would talk about anything that came to mind. They had been doing it since the night he sat with her in the snow, it had become a delightful routine. Then all of a sudden it was different, Kagura had come to the castle to stay and when she stumbled upon Rin waiting for Sesshomaru to join her, it wasn't pretty. The wind youkai stuck then, pinning the small child to the wall, her fan drawn out and her eyes glowing evilly. She warned the human that if she didn't cease and desist there would be one less human girl and a lot of body parts found around the Western Lands castle. Thus the reason why she stayed far away as possible from both Sesshomaru and the wind youkai.

Going out towards the garden, Rin let a heavy sigh leave her chest. She was mad at herself for being weak, but then again she couldn't help it, sometimes it was the weak that survived. A clawed hand pulled on the sleeve of her dress and glancing down at the hanyou, she was met with a frown. His amber eyes were cold and she felt her cheeks heat in a guilty blush, he looked a lot like his older brother.

"Why did you run away like that?" She could feel his anger and the lump in her throat grew larger by half.

"Sometimes the only thing we can do is run," Rin had been about to answer when a velvety masculine voice interrupted her. "We must pick our battles wisely my son, because there's never a certain victory and by running we can have more time to better the strategy we've planned. However, if we run too much, cowardice is the only reason."

InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked like the Inu-Youkai who stood there, but he had the look of true maturity and rule, he had the look of experience and knowing of what made him one of the most love and feared Kings. Rin nodded her head in agreement and plastered a fake smile on her face, she knew that it wasn't the real reason why she ran, but grateful he would cover for her without knowing. There were other things important besides who did what and after giving InuYasha's father a hug, she headed towards the gardens, it was about time for the said hanyou's lessons and she didn't need to attend.

In the gardens there were flowers of all different kinds, but none compared to the roses that Izayoui planted herself. They were the ones that sparkled with life and filled with energy and love, and the ones that drew Rin to them when her mood wasn't as bright as normal. The small section was a little safe haven that she went to tell her problems and the roses would take away all the sadness and the emptiness. It gave her something to hold onto when nothing seemed certain.

Sitting down in the grass, Rin let a small smile purse her lips, her heart wasn't feeling as heavy as it had been and she felt her muscles relax. It was almost like she was listening to Sesshomaru read a line or two out of a book, but then again, nothing compared to his voice. It just wasn't good enough, he was untouchable, unattainable.

Lost in her thoughts, Rin gingerly touched the blades of grass around her. She really missed how the old days were and constantly found herself day-dreaming, remembering the conversations that she and Sesshomaru used to have. Things slowly began to change and Rin didn't like the direction in which it was going. Sure it sounded more than childish, but sometimes she really got the urge to throw herself to the floor and start kicking and screaming till she was blue in the face and given what she wanted most.

"If you frown like that for too long your face will most likely stay that way." The voice was as soft as a breeze and it startled her.

Looking over her shoulder Rin gasped loudly, a guilty blush rising to her cheeks fro being found. A beautiful silk kimono shinned in the sunlight and many multi-colored under kimonos that showed brought stars to her eyes. Skin as pale as milk seemed to glow and long ebony hair flowed over elegant shoulders as if each strand was a drop of water in a waterfall. Queen Izayoui was a sight to be seen.

"Oh," she was lost for words scrambling to her feet. "I-Lady Izayoui, I'm so-so sorry, I-"

"Come sit next to me Rin," Izayoui patted the bench seat next to her with a kind smile and Rin nodded. She couldn't say no even if she wanted to.

Sitting next to the queen, Rin lowered her eyes to her hands and let out a deep breath. She felt like she had done something wrong and would be punished like a spoiled child. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest and she flinched against the hint of a touch from the queen's hands against her hair.

"You shouldn't let yourself get so stressed and worried over such little things," the queen said brushing Rin's hair from her face. "We all do things in our lives that are un lady like, but those minor mistakes will not be the ugly mishaps that condemn us. Rin try and remember that you are still a young girl and you will still make mistakes. However, you have to deal with them as a lady should, with her head held up high and with conviction. If you don't our enemies will find the weakness in our hearts and they will exploit it to their advantage."

"What are you talking about my lady?" Rin tried to feign ignorance, but glancing at the queen's raised eyebrow, she mentally cursed herself.

"My husband has kept me informed about everything that I cannot see and it worries me. Your loss of life over the last few years." Izayoui took Rin's hand into her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "People have eyes dear, and even though you thought it to be a secret, Sesshomaru's father and I have always known about your meetings in his library. Although I must say that you two would look cute together, this marriage of his to Kagura, it is something we in the Western Lands welcome with open arms."

The queen's words were like daggers into her heart and Rin could practically feel the cold metal like words tear into her flesh. She knew that Izayoui's words were true, it had always been said that Sesshomaru and Kagura's marriage would unite the Northern and Western Kingdoms together, but she didn't want to believe it. And as she sat there by the flowers wallowing in her own self-pity, the days passed by and with each day the wedding grew closer.

"There is a lord coming in the morning," the queen said as a matter of factly. "And as my son's caretaker I humbly ask for you to keep a strict eye on him tomorrow. The lord isn't too fond of mixed bloods and in the past is known to have arranged a slaughter of hundreds of hanyou and youkai a like. So please for both of your safety, stay inside his or your rooms."

Rin nodded sheepishly as she rose from her seat, giving the queen a polite bow before leaving. She couldn't take much more of this emotional drama, her lungs her as well as her heart and her head felt like someone hat hit her with something hard. It hadn't helped that her and InuYasha's "ditch the maids" game turned a little rough, thus the slight bump on the back of her head, but alls well that ends well right? She walked silently down the halls, biting the insides of her cheeks to keep her feelings at bay, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. She wanted to get away and be free from the torment that she was currently feeling. Everyone she knew was telling her to betray her heart and follow the rules, but she didn't know how much longer she could do it, her resolve was breaking.

Reaching her bedroom with time to spare, Rin was barely able to close the door as a anguished sob wrenched itself free from her throat. She made sure to lock the door as she screamed loudly, her pain filling the halls and mirroring how the inside of her was falling apart. Her tears broke free and fell down her face as she slid to the floor, the palm of her hands covering her face as she wept to her heart's content. She just couldn't take any more of it, they were killing her with their words, they were killing her.

_**E/N: **Okay so this is it for this chapter. If you have read "Will You Be Mine?" you should have a clue to what's going to happen in the next chapter. Yes, at this point this story is a little bit of a Rin/Sesshomaru/Kagura story line, but do not fear, it won't be for too much longer. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT ME A REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! lol _

_**ADULT FANFICTION: **_

**Chanda:** _Yes, I like it tooo! Thanks (hands you cookie) I heart you Mucho mucho! _

**Animegirl007:**_ Hey! it's good to see you again! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Kagome2004**: _Thanks! I will! _

**Fanfiction: **

**VcChick: **_No problemO!_

**wink: **_yeah, I do angst really well! I dunno about the length though.. it depends on how the chapter is flowing in my mind on how long it will be. _

**HoshiiNoTenshi: **_I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Surprisingly I'm very good with emotions and writing them down. It's the angsty girl with in me. "My soul, it bleed red jello!"_

**Dark Illustionist Yuki: **_Of course she's okay, the story revolves around her you silly reader!_

_OKAY PLEASE CONTRIBUTE TO THE 'feed the authoress' FUND! It makes me wanna update with more faster! (hint hint)_

_-Krystal-_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other kawaii characters of InuYasha! Rawr baby rawr! But I do own this story and the story which it orgininates from and if you steal that I will eat your heart! **_

_**Getting to know you - A "Will You Be Mine?" Side story. **_

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Three **_

Rin sat on her bed with a bored expression on her face. Morning had come and gone a while ago and her duty as InuYasha's babysitter had begun. She had awaken on her floor, her muscles stiff and her head aching, but nobody either seemed to notice or didn't care. They were all preoccupied with the visiting lord to be concerned for anything else than trivial. The fifteen year old barely had enough time to get dressed before an excited InuYasha came bursting into her room wanting to go on another adventure.

To say that he was a little upset about the change of plans was an understatement. InuYasha glared at her angrily and started in on a tantrum that almost always got him what he wanted unless it was his mother or father. After a while of huffing and kicking at things in her room, InuYasha found his attempts to be in vain and settled for crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Rin. It wasn't like she wasn't used to the dirty looks that other people gave her in the castle, but from him it made her uneasy. One a few occasions Rin wanted to give in and let the young prince do whatever he wished, but she remembered what the queen said and that made Rin rethink her possible actions.

The two of them eventually were reduced to laying around doing nothing for who knows how long. In a way Rin felt like she was being punished for doing something and she thought if she stayed in her room all days she would go nuts. It looked like her partner in crime InuYasha was having the same thoughts as hers, but she would be sure to keep him in the room. Rin knew that there would be severe consequences if InuYasha was allowed to run about the castle like a lunatic under her observation and she didn't even want to begin thinking about what would happen to her if she didn't follow the queen's strict orders. Sighing heavily, Rin drew imaginary circles on her blankets, yep by the end of the "Lord's" visit she would have gone made and done harm to herself. It was just that boring.

The muffled sounds of trumpets playing brought Rin out of her thoughts and she quickly sat up. InuYasha was already at the closed balcony windows, his claws against the glass as he tried to see what was happening. Rin slid off her bed to join the hanyou, her heart beating faster in her chest. The way the younger boy was standing it was most likely positive to say that he hadn't been informed of a demon lord's arrival.

"Who is the lord?" InuYasha's eyes were suddenly on Rin and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I don't know!" She took a step back, he was really beginning to frighten her.

"LIAR!" His ears were twitching almost violently and Rin stumbled backwards, toppling to the floor, her eyes never once leaving his angry amber orbs. "Tell me who it is now!"

Rin was trembling, her eyes wide with fear, but she couldn't tell him, not when there was a possibility that both of them could get hurt. She wouldn't tell him who it was even if he hit her, she just couldn't defy the people who gave her a place to stay when her parents left her with them. Stay loyal to one and lose the respect and friendship of the other, it was a lose, lose situation and Rin had no way around it. She wished that the floor underneath her would open up and swallow her whole, she didn't want to be there.

"Fine!" InuYasha growled, "I'll go find out who it is myself!"

"InuYasha wait!" The hanyou fled the room and Rin scrambled to her feet.

Somehow she had to keep him away from the greeting ceremony and with how fast Inuyasha was, she didn't know how she could. Sure she had been his caretaker for years and she could run pretty fast for a human girl, but she still wasn't comparable to InuYasha's speed. Her mind was running faster than her feet as she slid around corners, her hands holding up the end of her dress as she ran. She knew that there was no way that she could beat him there, but she couldn't give up without at least trying. Mentally she cursed herself, if she had locked her door it would have made it harder for InuYasha to get out of the room without the key.

Rin had lost track of InuYasha's silver hair, but she knew that she was still close on his tail. It would take more than just playing chase to get Rin lost completely, especially since she knew the castle better than the back of her own hand. Calling out for the hanyou to stop was left on deaf ears and nobody was around that would help her catch the eleven year old half demon. It was frustrating to know end and practically running down the stairs, she could hear the slamming of doors, InuYasha had found his way outside.

She was far enough away to be unnoticed, but close enough to see outside as Inuyasha stopped right in front of the newly arrived Lord Ryouji from the Northern Lands. The hanyou was spitting mad as he bared his claws, his fangs accentuated by tight lips, the boy was furious. On lookers gasped in horror and Rin barely made it as the powerful demon drew his sword. She tried to get in between the demon and hanyou, but lavender eyes only narrowed and pain soared throughout her head. Ryouji's sword hilt connected with her head and Rin was sent sprawling onto the hard ground a few away.

Her vision danced and Rin saw as the sky drew darker and a flash of lightening surrounded the hanyou along with the anguished scream of InuYasha. She had failed to protect the prince and now a war could possibly break out, it was all her fault. Struggling to get to her feet, Rin collapsed to the ground listening to hushed whispers and angry yelling. The pain in her head escalated and she felt like she was dying as everything went black, boy life really sucked for her.

Everything become chaotic when InuYasha showed up at the greeting ceremony, he had startled many people. It didn't take long for the Western lands guards to apprehend Lord Ryouji and detain him for questioning and probably a trial. InuTashio had been beyond furious and Izayoui cried by her son's side as he lay in his bed unconscious. The hanyou picked the wrong time to show up and his consequences were great. Once beautiful silver hair was as black as night and amber eyes were violet, the hanyou boy was now human and the only person who knew how to reverse it wasn't talking.

There was rumor of war, but InuTahio made sure that the rumor was squashed indefinitely, he wanted to untie the North and West, not push them farther apart. Nerves were high and the entire castle was jumpy and suspicious, nobody would be able to rest if they didn't calm down. Of course it was more than certain that they would, Queen Izayoui always knew how to calm them down. She was a very convincing woman, a leader of people all on her own. That's why everyone in the castle loved the queen, she knew how to keep the peace, and she was one of the reasons that the Western Lands ran so smoothly.

Night had fallen and torches were lit to light up the castle and keep it bright. There would no longer be a big banquet, but it wasn't going to go to waste either. The coldness creeping around her stirred Rin from unconsciousness and Rin felt the dampness on her face. She didn't have the faintest clue to where she was and she groaned. She wasn't in her room that was for sure. Trying to sit up, Rin found herself unable to, her muscles protested and dizziness swarmed throughout her head. She was defenseless and couldn't move, but she couldn't remember why or where she was.

Tears pricked at the backs of her eyes and she fought to keep them away. Crying like a child wasn't going to help her so what was the point? Rin took a ragged breath as she tried to calm her nerves, she had to think and remember how she got in her current state. All she could recall was chasing InuYasha outside and everything after that was nothing but black and empty.

Muffled music floated to her ears along with a heated argument heading her way. The voices were familiar but she couldn't place them at the moment. Closing her eyes, Rin prayed that they would just pass her by, she didn't want anyone to see her in her state. She didn't want whoever it was to know that she was weak and vulnerable. The voices grew in volume and Rin could tell that it was a male and female and that they were obviously arguing over something important.

"I don't care what they say Sesshomaru," it was Kagura, Rin could tell and the wind sorceress sounded peeved. "I told Ryouji explicitly to behave and not embarrass the Northern Kingdom. So don't you dare try to blame your half-breed brother's lapse of judgment on me!"

"Kagura," his monotone voice seemed irritated and she wished she was still unconscious. "My father and Izayoui have taken responsibility for InuYasha's behavior. You are the one making this more difficult than it has to be. Take responsibility for your kingdom's mishaps so we can begin a trial for Lord Ryouji's punishment."

"NO!" The wind sorceress hissed. "He should be sent back to my lord's territory to be dealt with as we see fit. He is a resident of the North and that's where he should face punishment!"

Rin didn't want to be an eavesdropper on this conversation, not when she could be severely punished for it. Things were really planning on getting better for her were they? She wanted to crawl away but that was out of the question. Hell how could she try to move when she couldn't even see straight? Worrying on her lower lip, she swallowed the urge to whimper, her lucky really sucked. Trying her best to stay quiet, Rin thought about how much trouble she was bound to be in.

"This topic is nonnegotiable Kagura," Sesshomaru's cold voice floated into Rin's ear and she wanted to sigh. "Besides we are not alone anymore so this conversation is over."

Her heart skipped a beat as the footsteps neared her, Rin didn't know what she was going to do. Sesshomaru would find her and he would be upset. Biting down on her lip harder, she drew blood, her life was practically over non. Confrontation was unavoidable. She counted down the seconds till the footsteps stopped, he was watching her and she didn't know whether it was in disgust or something a kind to loathing.

"Rin?" She couldn't respond to him and the tears she had once fought to keep back escaped from her closed eyes.

Claws touched her and she winced, she hurt all over and she didn't know why, she couldn't remember. His hands left her for a minute before reappearing and pulling her up. She cried out as something ripped from the side of her head and followed a moment later by a warm liquid running down her face. Sesshomaru hushed her as he held her to his chest and she risked opening her eyes.

Her head was pounding and glancing up at the Inu-Youkai prince, she thought she saw something flicker in his eyes before vanishing as fast as it appeared. Black spots filled her vision as her head lolled to the other side, her eyes going to where she had lain. There was blood everywhere and it made her head swell, so much blood and she knew that it was hers. Feeling Kagura's eyes burning holes into her as Sesshomaru walked away, Rin remembered the look that InuYasha had given her when she didn't tell him who the arriving lord was. It all clicked in her mind then, why she was hurting, and how she ended up outside. Something had happened to Inuyasha and it was all her fault!

"S-Sesshomaru," she had to squint in the light as the Inu-Youkai prince walked calmly down to the infirmary. "InuYasha - is he?"

"Hush up Rin," there was no room for word in edge wise the way his tone demanded her to be quiet. "You're bleeding and I need to get you to the infirmary before you lose anymore blood. I don't know why you were left out there for so long but don't worry. InuYasha will be fine once this mess is fixed."

Rin barely nodded and dozed back off into unconsciousness. Sesshomaru was livid, how could an entire castle forget about a human a girl bleeding in the grass for over twelve hours? There was something suspicious about the day's events and he would be sure to get to the bottom of everything. Kagura would have to be dealt with later and before the next day's end, the wind sorceress would know her place and to stay there.

Heading to his bed chambers, Sesshomaru glanced down at the girl in his arms. There was no doubt that everyone in the castle was partying and making merry so the infirmary would most likely be empty. He wasn't worried about what would be said because he would gladly kill the first person who opened their mouth to spout a rumor. Rin needed to be cleaned up and bandaged and there were only two people not drunk in the entire castle or that weren't sleeping and Kagura was more keen on strangling humans than helping them. So obviously the wind witch was out and the only one left was him, however, he didn't mind. The only safety that the unconscious girl had left seemed to be with him and he would be sure to protect her.

_**E/N: **Awww look at Sesshomaru, he's a little OOC! LOL meh, it worked. I really liked this chapter becaus it starts to show a little bit a romance between Rin and Sesshomaru and the tension that will lead to the ultimate betrayal. Maybe not ultimate, but pretty important for these cute characters. Please leave reivews people! I'm going to be getting a job here soon so my writting time will be very limited. Sorry folks, but please gimme feed back... I need it to live, it's like blood for my soul! _

_**ADULT FANFICTION: **_

**Silvia:** _lol yay! Eagerness, I haven't seen that in a while! heart heart_

**Animegirl007:**_ Yes it always is tear tear lol thanks for reviewing!_

**Soulessfayt:** _Thank you for the compliment, I hope I can continue to please. _

**Fanfiction: **

**RinSess4Ever: **_Well right now she is 15 but her age will go up don't worry... I know that it's a little pedophile-ish, but they aren't doing nothing and technically there isn't really romance between them yet, only hints so meh. _

_**OKAY PLEASE CONTRIBUTE TO THE 'feed the authoress' FUND! It makes me wanna update with more faster! (hint hint)**_

_-Krystal-_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other kawaii characters of InuYasha! Rawr baby rawr! But I do own this story and the story which it orgininates from and if you steal that I will eat your heart! **_

_**Warnings: **Blood and guts folks, it's started and it's here to stay!_

_**Getting to know you - A "Will You Be Mine?" Side story. **_

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Four **_

Sesshomaru sat at his cherry oak desk, papers sprawled out everywhere waiting to be looked through, books that lay open waiting to be read. The feather pen in his hand dipped into a small inkpot before touching parchment and flowing across it like water. It hadn't taken him long to gently clean the blood from Rin's head and bandage the little wound. In the morning it would have to be looked over by an actual doctor in case of an infection.

The smell of her blood and the red color that was left on his hands almost made his stomach nauseous, but he was able to overpower the urge to purge the contents of his stomach out into a basin. Blood never before was able to get to him like hers did, and for the most part it still rang true, he just couldn't stand the smell of her blood. It made him uneasy. Speaking of the girl, currently she was laying fast asleep on his canopy bed. Her black hair curtained around her face and Sesshomaru wanted to smile. Over the last couple of years he had grown so accustomed to seeing Rin's smiling face that he couldn't let his day end without seeing her happy face.

At first when he realized it he was angry at himself, how could he be harboring such emotions for a human after everything he'd done to establish his reputation? He had been taught how a regal kind commanded his kingdom by his mother, and he couldn't forsake her. Sure his mother's teachings went against his father's living style, but he wanted to establish himself as someone better than his father. There were a lot of things in his life growing up that were contradictions and sometimes even hypocritical, but he would always end up siding with the one that seemed more logical, the one that was easier for him to control.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose, he hadn't let it on to anyone, but he no longer really wanted to marry Kagura. The wind witch had a mile long trail of drama following her and it frustrated him to no end. On more than a few occasions he had wanted to strangle her just to get a moments peace, the she demon never stopped bitching about one thing or another. It was true that she would bare him extraordinary pups, but he often found himself asking why was it worth it? He didn't want kids and he knew that if Kagura raised them (oh yeah like she would want to be stabbed with a fork in the eye) one day one of them would surely slit his throat to gain reign over his kingdom. He wasn't stupid and he knew that his soon to be wife would have to be watched, she wasn't the type of demon that radiated "trustworthy." Chastising himself, Sesshomaru continued his work, he may have not trusted Kagura, but there was something in him that felt for the wind witch.

His claws tapped against the desk as his eyes narrowed, these feelings he felt made him feel weak and he hated it. He wanted to growl angrily and let his claws tear something apart until it was nothing, yet none of these emotions showed on his face. The candle off to his side flickered and a rustling sound caught his attention. Glancing over to his bed, Sesshomaru watched the young human turn over onto her side, her hands fisting into the blankets. Rin had always been a heavy sleeper, and for the human girl it was both a good and bad trait.

Finding that his attention from his work was stolen quickly by the human girl, Sesshomaru laid down his feather pen and rose to his feet. It was about time that he checked on her and changed her bandages anyway. A part of his mind urged the Inu-Youkai to get rid of Rin before things could get any worse, but another part couldn't allow himself to do it. Things were always conflicting in his mind when it came to Rin and he hoped that it would be a different story after his marriage to Kagura. Grabbing fresh linen from his night stand and sitting down, he dipped it into the now cool water being sure to gently take off Rin's bandages.

A lump grew in his throat as he cleaned off the dried blood and the sleeping girl moaned. Brushing it off at first, he worried on his lower lip, he was supposed to be better than this! How could this small fragile girl invoke such things in him? He didn't pity her, he wasn't ashamed, or anything else remotely negative, but he couldn't explain it either. The smell of salt brought Sesshomaru from his thoughts and he was immediately captured by a pair of teary brown eyes. He blanched at the sight in front of him and he was lost for words. Was she crying because he hadn't been gentle enough and hurt her? Or maybe upset because of something else he did or didn't do? His heart started racing as a few tears slipped down pale cheeks.

"S-Sesshomaru," her voice was scratchy and a little raw. "Are you going to kill me?"

Her words took him off guard and his amber eyes widened before narrowing. Had she not listened to a word he said earlier? Wanting to roll his eyes or cover his face with his claws, Sesshomaru brushed the wetness from Rin's face instead. She always thought of the most ridiculous sounding things when she believed she was in trouble. Her deep brown orbs followed his every movement as he readied her head, he didn't answer her question and he wasn't planning n doing so either. After a few minutes of deafening silence, Rin's nerves had calmed and her anxiety gone away almost completely. He wasn't sure if she realized that she was in his room and not the infirmary, but he suspected she did by the way her fingers trembled holding onto the blankets covering her.

"I will go fetch a doctor in the morning for you," he said coldly. "But get some rest, you've had a rather rough day I'm sure."

She only nodded, her eyes never leaving his. It was a little awkward for Sesshomaru, but then again he kind of expected it from Rin. The fifteen year old was curious by nature, but she hadn't been a lone with him in a few years and he was sure that it frightened her if even a little. Closing his eyes momentarily, Sesshomaru stood up from his seat next to the human girl only to almost yelp as something tugged roughly on his long hair. Her movement had surprised him and looking down at Rin, Sesshomaru saw a lock of his hair being held tightly by the human girl.

"Stay please," Rin begged in a small voice. "Please stay by me until I fall back asleep Sesshomaru. I'm scared."

Resisting the urge to scoff and say there was nothing to be scared of, the Inu-Youkai sat back down next to Rin and sighed. He wasn't about to refuse to stay by her side and protect her, he couldn't. Rin released her vice grip on his hair and relaxed, laying her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Her actions made him nervous and irritated at first, but after a while he let a small smile come to his lips. Rin had fallen asleep almost instantly and he couldn't' help himself as he petted the top of her head with his claws.

The Inu-Youkai prince almost felt at peace with himself as he watched a sleeping Rin. Innocence, it was the first thing that popped into his head when he thought of her, and loyalty was the second. Morning would come in a few hours and he had many things to do once the sun rose, but at the moment all his duties and thoughts of working flew out the window. This was one of the few chances he had in a couple of months to relax and he wanted to take advantage of it. It didn't take long for the Inu-Youkai to fall asleep himself with Rin laying protected on his chest, his arms wrapped gently around the girl.

A beautiful sight that would have brought a painful death to anyone if seen. However, red eyes that watched from the slightly opened doors were furious. Tearing her eyes from the scene, Kagura stormed silently down the hallway to her own bed chambers. The human girl some how always got in her way and plans would have to be pushed forward. Kagura was not one to be known as a gracious loser and even knowing that it may as well lead to her own death, she would get what she wanted.

Pulling a feather from her bun, Kagura whispered to it before throwing out into the open. The feather expanded and grew in size as it flew away, it would bring forth everything that would bring the demise of the Western Lands. Kagura laughed closing her window and going to her bed, the destruction of the Western Lands and the death of that human girl would be her wedding present to Sesshomaru.

Rin sat on the edge of her bed patiently waiting for the doctor to show. A few days passed by without a hitch and she had been glad to know that neither InuTashio or Izayoui were upset with her. InuYasha had explained everything and the now human boy was reprimanded for both his actions and the fact that he put Rin in a lot of danger. She had felt better that everything was going back to normal, but Rin became withdrawn. There wasn't a reason for in the beginning, but everyone understood. The four year anniversary of her parent's death had always made Rin quiet, she was sure to give hi a day of silence and a small bouquet of flowers to their gravesites by the forest.

People always noticed including Sesshomaru and yet they left her alone, it was a sign of respect to Rin and her parents memory. Speaking of Sesshomaru, he had stayed true to his words appointing a doctor to look at her head wound. The old smile smiled checking up Rin, his old ramblings lighting up her dampening mood. However, the doctor she was currently waiting for was not the same old man who she had before. Sesshomaru had been in meetings all day long and could not summon the doctor so someone else had been put in charge of doing it instead.

Apprehension and nervousness surrounded her and she chewed on her lower lip. Tonight was the night of the new moon and something in the pit of her stomach made her want to vomit. She could feel something in the air that made her want to hide until Sesshomaru would back back like he said he would. Izayoui had told Inuyasha to keep Rin company for a while, but the young prince had gone missing again and nobody could find him. Something was defiantly up but nobody noticed it but her. Loud knocking at her door brought Rin from her thoughts and glancing up as one of the maids entered the room, Rin smiled. The doctor was finally here to examine her.

The maid was a beautiful horse demon with long metallic red hair placed up in a bun. Rin loved the woman's deep turquoise eyes and she wanted to hug the horse youkai.

"Tae!" She was followed in by a young man an Rin's cheeks flushed thinking that he was her doctor. "H-How's Kenichi doing? I haven't seen him around lately."

The horse youkai's smile grew tenfold closing the door behind the doctor who now was carrying a large leather bas as if it was nothing. Kenichi was Tae's husband, one of the few other horse youkai in the Western Lands. He was one of the army generals, not to mention the only youkai that could spout off to Sesshomaru besides his father, not that he did it on a daily basis. The two youkai had been married the year before and news before InuYasha's accident was that Tae was with child.

"Very busy my lady," Tae replied sincerely. "He had been with Sesshomaru all day in those meetings of his so I haven't seen him in a while either."

Clearing his throat rather loudly, the young doctor smiled shyly having interrupted the two girls. Rin's cheeks heated again and she apologized as Tae left the room. It was obvious that the doctor had other things to do and Rin didn't want to keep him any longer than necessary. He looked like he was in his mid or early twenties and his onyx hair was tied up in a high pony tail. The animal fur on his haori looked alike a vest and made Rin frown. It was summer time and pretty warm outside so why did he need to keep warm?

"Um sir?" She wanted to ask about it as he turned to face her.

"Please," he said handing her a cup and instructing her to drink it. "Call me Suikotsu."

His black eyes were gentle and taking a sip from the small cup she found herself liking the young doctor. The liquid was bitter, but she drank all of it, her stomach feeling suddenly warmer than when drinking a little sake at celebrations. She wanted to gag at the taste but she was able to keep a straight face and hand the empty cup back to the doctor who turned his back to her to put the cup away into his bag.

"What was that medicine for?" Rin queried curiously.

Harsh laughter set alarms off in her head and glancing over at the doctor, she almost screamed. He no longer looked like the same man, his hair was everywhere above his head in spikes and his eyes looked deadly. Green striped adorned his face and on his hand was a glove with five knives on the fingers. Her eyes were wide with horror and she was barely able to dodge the doctor as he lunged at her, his clawed hand of death looking to rip her open.

Blood dripped from her shoulder, she hadn't felt the blades pierce her skin, but the evidence was as clear as day. Whoever this man was, he certainly wasn't a doctor! Seeing his eyes lock onto hers, Rin darted for the door, hoping that she could get to some place where help would be. Rin screamed blood murder as the doctor named Suikotsu blocked her exit, his weapon drawn and waiting to be used again. There was no way out. Charging her like an animal, Suikotsu smiled, when the Calvary came, the girl would already be dead.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Out of nowhere came a flash of silver and Suikotsu's weapon and hand was ripped from his arm to the wrist bone.

Rin didn't have time to think as her hand was grabbed and she was dragged out of the room. InuYasha had been hiding in her room the entire time and now the two of them were running for their very lives.

Walking down the hall, blood stained a once beautiful yellow kimono. A sword was thrown lazily over a shoulder and dark red painted lips curved into a victorious smile. It always felt good to kill the weak and the pieces of flesh left behind proved it. Green eyes twinkled with mirth as pale fingers twirled a set of keys. It hadn't been hard at all to sneak inside the castle as a concubine and now he was going to reap the benefits.

A certain lord hadn't followed orders and now the feminine looking man was on the hunt to finish the job and then some. The guards in charge of watching the prisoners were all dead, their blood covering the cemented floors, their body parts littering the ground. It was all in a night's work, with his pleasure there would be the pain of another, Jakostu was never a man to be easily pleased.

Coming up on the cells, Jakotsu could plainly see the lord that was sent to the Western Lands to kill a half-breed, but instead gotten himself arrested. Lavender eyes stared at the approaching human and Ryouji growled, he already knew what was going to happen.

"By the power vested in me by the Northern Kingdom, I now pronounce you dead and cursed to the very depths of hell!"

"J-Jak-" The said man's blade swung and the sound of flesh ripping and bones' being sliced cleanly through was the last thing heard.

Blood splashed onto pale skin and Jakotsu licked some that landed on his lips, it was rewarding. Shoulder his weapon, he turned his back on the now dead Lord Ryouji, his body always reacted positively to the slaughter of a cute human or youkai and the hardness hidden by his kimono made Jakotsu giggle.

"It's a good thing you're dead Ryouji," Jakotsu said seriously. "Because Bankotsu would have killed you for staining my beautiful kimono with your blood."

E/N: Yar that's the chapter for you folks! I'm starting work today so I dunno when the next time I'll feel up to updating. I've actually almost finished the next chapter to this story, but I'm lacking any real motivation to do anything lately in all my stories. Aff is still down and my boss hasnt' called me to give me my schedule, or my uniform. Grawr and I haven't even started yet! Please donate to the starving authoress' fund and leave me a review, I'd greatly appreciate it!

-Krystal-


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other kawaii characters of InuYasha! Rawr baby rawr! But I do own this story and the story which it orgininates from and if you steal that I will eat your heart! **_

_**Warnings: **Blood and guts folks, it's started and it's here to stay!_

_**Getting to know you - A "Will You Be Mine?" Side story. **_

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter: Five **_

InuYasha and Rin hadn't been running long when she tripped over her own feet and tumbled to the round. Her whole body was going numb and even with the help of InuYasha, she couldn't stand on her own. An explosion from outside illuminated everything around them and InuYasha growled, there was someone standing not too far away hiding in the darkness.

"She won't stay conscious for much longer hanyou," it sounded snake like but InuYasha knew that whoever it was, was human. "Suikotsu has given the girl a very strong paralyzing brew that took us two days to prepare. Soon she'll be in lala land and she will die."

Another explosion sounded and the man came out of hiding. He was an ugly creature, barely as tall as the hanyou and his head was covered in a white doo rag. There was red markings under his eyes and on each side of his chin and InuYasha frowned. The human reeked of danger and he didn't have any help, Rin was completely defenseless. Baring his fangs, InuYasha pulled a barely conscious Rin onto his back and charged the man, his amber eyes glowing with more than hatred. The man yelped and jumped back only to be punched in the fact by InuYasha's clawed fists.

InuYasha was gone faster than the man could get back up to his feet, and he followed. Wherever the hanyou hid he would know and he would make sure that both of his targets puked out their internal organs as they screamed in pain. He had the poison that would do it and Mukostu wasn't going to let some little brat get the better of him. Running down a familiar hallway, InuYasha spotted his mother's room and dashed into it before anyone could see and locked it behind him. Izayoui stood at the window, her robe closed tightly over her form as she watched the scene outside.

Turning around, she gasped and went to her now hanyou son as he laid Rin down on the bed. The girl's eyes were glassy and her chest was barely rising and it scared the queen.

"Mom what's going on?" He huffed glancing around suspiciously.

"The Western Lands are under attack," Izayoui was always straight forward and she wasn't about to lie to her son now. "Your father and Sesshomaru have gone to fight, but I don't know anything else."

"Why aren't you hiding?" InuYasha asked angrily.

"I couldn't," she answered holding InuYasha closely, her tears threatening to fall. "I couldn't not when you were out there somewhere!"

He was angry at her for not leaving, even if she wanted him safe, she was more important. "Mom-"

"Look InuYasha," her tone was serious and his ears twitched. "You need to get out of these lands and fast. Take Rin and find Kirara, she's a messenger neko and she will take you to the Eastern Lands where you'll be safe."

"I won't go without you mom!" He argued, his claws softly digging into her many kimono's under the robe.

"I'll be right behind you InuYasha," she replied kissing him on the forehead. "Now go, take Rin and hurry before anyone sees you."

Following his mother's orders despite his instincts, InuYasha picked up Rin and went to the secret passage way. It wouldn't take long to get to the top of the castle to where Kirara would be and he would have to hurry. His eyes saw through the dark and half way to his destination, the smell of his mother's blood filled his nose. Panicking, InuYasha came out through a door and ran to a wardrobe closet that was near. He wasn't about to let someone hurt his mom, but he had to hide Rin first.

Flinging open the doors, InuYasha sat Rin down in the back, hidden behind the fine silk. He made sure that she couldn't be easily found and kissing the girl's forehead like his mother had done to him, InuYasha frowned angrily .

"Stay put Rin," he said. "I'll be back for you before I leave and I promise. Mom needs me and I won't let her down. So stay put and keep quiet till I come back."

Closing the doors and locking them, InuYasha ran out of the room and back to where his mom had been last. Whoever hurt her would pay with their lives. No one was allowed to touch his mom with out permissions, they would die if one hair on her head was harmed.

It was dark outside and without the light of the moon to help, the guards were stuck watching nothing but darkness. The air was cold and their breaths came out in puffs of barely visible white gas. For the summertime it was pretty cold, colder than usual which made everyone on surveillance very jumpy and nervous. One of the youkai on patrol rubbed his arms and cursed under his breath, he wanted to maim mother nature, it wasn't supposed to be cold in the summer time, not this cold at least.

Wolves howled in the distance and a flash of light caught all the gaurds attention. An enormous ball of fire came flying from the sky and crashed into the wall. The men screamed orders as more balls of fire fell from the sky, their flames burning everything in its path. Alarms were sounded and the team of bat youkai flew out into the darkness to discover their hidden enemy. The smell of blood was smothering and a loud roar sounded in the air followed by cries of men as they were ripped from the air and smashed on the ground.

"Kyokotsu! Ginkotsu! The smell of blood is thick," a powerful voice boomed. "But our true target is still far away, let's go!"

Some of the demon's on the ground stared up in horror as an enormous being came out into the fire light, muscles bulging out from everywhere and wild green hair spiked from its head. Teeth looked filed down and shark like to make his appearance all that much more frightening. With a swing from his large hands, the beast known as Kyokotsu swept up a few of the fleeing guards and tore them in half with his massive jaws. Pieces of the torsos hung from the gaps in his teeth, the blood dripping from his chin like saliva. Throwing the bottom halves of the how dead guards, Kyokotsu continued on his rampage as more of his kind creped out from the darkness.

Clinking of metal was ignored as the Western Lands guards fought off the giant only to be sliced down as circular spinning saw blades came flying around like boomerangs. More laughter came as balls of fire were shot out of a hunk of metal that seemed to be half man as well.

It was a massacre as the metal being came from the darkness. Reddish brown hair could be seen coming out of the metal on its head and as the thing fired a cannon ball from the weapons between its shoulders, the Western Gates leading to the castle crumbled. A mechanical laughter made youkai shudder, but it didn't stop them from attacking, they had to protect their kingdom.

A lever was pulled and Ginkotsu stopped as a wave of fire spewed from behind him, burning a few youkai into nothing but ashes and burning corpses. A man dressed in only white, red marks covering his face, bald with a V on his forehead. He stood on something above the mechanical beast, the smirk on his face illuminated evilly by the fire he spat.

"Renkotsu," Ginkotsu hissed. "Ready?"

"Fire when ready!" The one known as Renkotsu ordered.

Ginkotsu's metal wheels spun him around a few levers lifted. No one was certain what was happening until Renkotsu was catapulted into the air like a boulder. He was too far away to be stopped and the youkai had found away to give them an advantage. Explosions that were dropped by Ginkotsu were set a flame and youkai guards pulled out their weapons, their swords sparking some explosives. Enormous explosions went off and piece by piece the mechanical beast was blown apart. However, Kyokotsu was learning quickly, his massive hands squishing everything in his path.

The entire entrance was illuminated by the light of the explosions, the cries of the slaughtered, the battle screams of the youkai still fighting. They needed more help, but there was no doubt that there was more than just three of these human beasts. Shards of metal flew in every direction killing some, injuring others as Ginkotsu fought to keep the bloodshed at an all time high. A snake youkai slithered onto the metal man and with a chain rigged to the gears, and Kyokotsu's leg. With a powerful kick from the giant, Ginkotsu's gears malfunctioned and broke apart leaving some of the remaining guards to hack the machine man into pieces.

InuTashio, Sesshomaru, and other important youkai had been in a closed off room discussing and arguing the fate of Lord Ryouji when their sensitive ears heard the screams and explosions coming from outside. The meeting was left unfinished as they drew their weapons preparing for battle. InuTashio was gone going to his human wife and Sesshomaru grabbed Kenichi taking charge of what was inside the castle.

It was dark all around, but Sesshomaru's keen eyes were helpful as they traveled down pitch black halls. The smell of blood was everywhere and the two demon's blood ran cold. Bodies of servants lay sprawled out everywhere, slash marks through their muscle tissues and skin. They were somehow to late. The sounds of being's running above them broke up the two of them and Sesshomaru went to investigate. Kenichi's chocolate hair and turquoise orbs made him look out of place and his eyes practically glowed as he searched for any signs of life.

The sound of tearing flesh and a cry of pain had Kenichi running faster than normal and he almost fell sliding to a stop. Something stood over a dead body, the smell of blood making Kenichi's heart skip a beat. Drawing his sword captured the attention of the human as it stood Kenichi glanced down at the body. By the smell of it she was dead and he felt himself losing control. Whoever it was, he was going to make them pay for killing Tae and his unborn child.

A cry mixed between anger, suffering, and pain came from Kenichi's mouth as he charged. He wasn't going to allow the human to live! Swinging his sword, it was met with flesh and the human's head went sailing into the air. The body collapsed and Kenichi rushed to where Tae's body lay bleeding. In his eyes there were tears as he pulled his wife into his arms and cried. He would be sure to kill every last one of them for what they had done. He had lost everything now and all he could think of was killing everyone in his path. The once gentle horse youkai had lost his mind.

Kenichi hadn't stayed with his wife for long and placing one last final kiss on her lips, he laid her on the floor and headed in the direction Sesshomaru had gone. His wife's blood covered him and his eyes were narrowed into slits as his sword Manehiani pulsed with an evil intent. He knew that there was more of them lurking around, he could feel them and turning towards the East wing, Kenichi saw the black of a woman, the tip of a sword poking out.

"You're one of them aren't you?" He growled holding up his sword in challenge.

The woman turned and Kenichi was met with a man. "Ooh you're so cute!" He said girlishly, "but you're covered in blood. I guess this means I'll have to kill you too. What a shame."

His sword was drawn and Kenichi wasn't able to see the first attack. Blood was everywhere and he could smell his own adding to the mix as he grabbed the elongated blade of the mysterious he/she. With a twist of his wrist, Kenichi was able to break off a piece of the man's weapon and he threw it off to the side before he charged. The enemy cut his arms and legs, but wasn't able to stop Manehiani as it was thrust upwards, the tip of the blade growing into a spear and ripping the transvestite in half.

Landing on the ground, Kenichi's breath came out in heavy pants. Tears blurred his vision, but he wiped them away, he needed to find his next victim. Two down and there was more to go. Hearing explosions from outside the castle, Kenichi sniffled, there was more of them! Swinging his sword, Kenichi took off in a fast run towards the door, if Sesshomaru wanted to stop him the only way it would be possible was through death. Kenichi wanted revenge, and bloodlust had gone to his head. There was no bout that Kenichi would never be the same gentle horse youkai ever again. Doors were slammed open and silver eyes found his next target as the giant slowly neared the castle, this would be fun!

InuTashio had raced through the castle to where his beloved Izayoui would be. His instincts were running wild and he nearly tore the door from its hinges only to see his wife standing there perfectly fine. Rushing to her and embracing her, he ordered her to hide until things had died down. Stubbornly she refused to leave without InuYasha, and InuTashio was at a stalemate, he wanted his wife's safety, but he didn't want their son to find harm either. Especially since he hadn't the time to show InuYasha everything he should have.

Reluctant to leave her, InuTashio ordered his wife to stay put and hide if he wasn't right back and she had agreed. Giving Izayoui a chaste kiss, the Tai-Youkai king fled the room following the scent of evil close by. Drawn to the roof, InuTashio found himself face to face with the leader of the Shinchinintai, Bankotsu and his trusty weapon Banryuu, a large sword. The boy was young, his long hair braided and the lavender cross on his forehead almost covered by hair made him stick out. His eyes were normal, the smirk on his face growing as he lifted Banryuu.

"I don't plan on living passed tonight," Bankotsu said. "However I did not come here to just let me be killed by you either InuTashio. My men have already killed many and by morning almost all of your unprepared army will have perished. We will have taken everything dear to you and you will have to live with the knowledge that we were merely humans who killed most of the youkai controlled Western Lands without any spiritual aide. Your queen will suffer as well because Renkotsu is not very nice to pretty women."

Bankotsu was right and InuTashio already could smell the blood of his beloved. His instincts screamed for him to howl into the moonless night after feasting on the flesh of everyone of the invaders, but he refused. The Tai-Youkai king would not become an animal, no not when he could get revenge rather easily. Lifting his sword, InuTashio narrowed his eyes, he would get al of them and they would know pain.

_**E/N:** Thanks for the reviews you guys at Fanfiction(Net) you guys are the best. I haven't had the time to sit down and write unless it's in my English classs so please bare with me. When I have a day off I will sit down and try finishing the next chapter to my stories "Back to you" and "Of Games and Love." Be kind and please leave me reviews, I really cherrish all the nice things you all have to say! My job sucks, but meh. Chapter six starts a brand new area in this story so please stay tuned! _

_Fanfiction_

**Icygirl2:**_ I'm sorry that it is confusing, that's not what I wanted it to be (unless you haven't read "Will you be mine? but even then) Thank you!_

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38:**_ Right now there's nothing going on bewteen Sesshomaru and Rin, however, there will be in future chapters. I'm glad that I've made you so eager to read more of this story! _

**Simplyelena: **_Awww, I'm broke too! Thank you for the review, and for loving my story. w00t!_

**SugarN'SpiceRin:**_ Yeah, sometimes the suspence kills me too! yay! _

**Vimpire-dogdemongirl89:** _mmmm foood. lol okie dokie artichokie!_

_**KEEP ON READING AND REVIEW!** _

_**-Krystal-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other kawaii characters of InuYasha! Rawr baby rawr! But I do own this story and the story which it orgininates from and if you steal that I will eat your heart! **_

_This chapter is dedicated to** Aozora-Tennyo, **who has drawn me my very first fan art for one of my original stories. _

_**Getting to know you - A "Will You Be Mine?" Side story. **_

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

**Chapter Six **

Morning had come and the ruminating guards were out in the fields retrieving their fallen comrades. The unsuccessful seize had only lasted three hours, but the body count was enormous. Many of the generals perished by the crushing blow of the giant and others slain by Renkostu or Jakostu. The seven humans were the exiled band called the Shinchinintai, the allies to only the higher bidder, the bringers of death. Many of the women and children were found slaughtered, none spared, the queen included.

Sesshomaru was the first to take charge after the lifeless body of the Shinchinintai leader, Bankostu hit the ground, the Inu-Youkai's father having slain the powerful human. The king himself was found on the roof of the castle, his own sword through his heart, the tracks of dried tears down his cheeks. It had been suicide. Guards found the queen slain on her bedroom floor, her stomach gutted and her body defiled, Sesshomaru had found the culprit easily and death was not swift. The smell of blood and death filled the entire castle and yet the little hanyou prince InuYasha was gone. There was no trace of his blood or scent, somehow he had just vanished.

It would take weeks to clean the smell of blood from the castle and possible even longer to get things back up to par, but Sesshomaru ordered for it t be done in three days or be faced with penalty. Trustworthy youkai were sent looking for any survivors in the castle, along with the dead and once everyone was found Sesshomaru looked down upon them with cold and uncaring amber eyes. The dead were burned and laid to rest and the injured were taken to the infirmary where youkai doctors attended to them.

There was no time for lazing about, things had to be done and there were parts of the castle that needed to be rebuilt. Sesshomaru summoned for the demon Totosai and it would be a few hours still till he arrived. He was the best candidate for architecture because he had been the one who had originally designed and built Sesshomaru's father's castle. After that was taken care of there were new jobs to be assigned and more employees to hire and Sesshomaru would pick everyone he felt was qualified.

People scrambled around trying to get things done, there was no doubt that everyone was feeling heavy hearted with the deaths of the king and queen hanging over their heads, but they had to live on. They could not let time pass them by because life goes on and people die, no one could stop it from happening, well maybe except for Sesshomaru that is.

With Tenseiga by his side, he could bring back almost anyone from the dead, but why he didn't use it to bring back his father and Izayoui was on everyone's minds. Some claimed that he had something to do with the seize in order to gain complete control, but that train of thought was almost always abandoned. If Sesshomaru wanted to kill his father and human wife in order to become king, he wouldn't have left the task up to seven humans. He would have slain them himself.

Slots were filled and soon enough the castle was bustling with noise as youkai began commanded tasks. The new Inu-Youkai king was making it a point to make it clear that there would no longer be any humans in the castle. Weakness was something that Sesshomaru refused to be subjected to and he wasn't going to make any exceptions. Once trashed and wrecked rooms were cleaned, some rebuilt and by sunset everything was in working order.

There were a few of the army soldiers which were sent on secret tasks to roam around the lands filled with forestry. Sesshomaru would take no chances in harboring traitors or conspirators in his kingdom, he would let no one try and take advantage of anything he had, or would have. Sesshomaru's closest 'buddy' Kenichi was one of the men chosen for these missions and the horse youkai was eager to begin his search. It was rumored that Kagura, Sesshomaru's ex-fiancé was the one who planned the downfall and the Inu-Youkai was thirsty for her blood. The wind sorceress somehow disappeared in the midst of everything and there was no question about the true emotions of the North.

And even though the end result should have led to a war between the two kingdoms, there was one thing that was lacking, something crucial needed in order to start a war and that was concrete evidence. With all of the Shinchinintai dead during the heat of battle, there was no one that could be used to retrieve information from. It was the same for the Lord named Ryouji, who was found slaughtered probably by one of the band of seven. Sure mere humans could create one war, however, Sesshomaru would not go to war over merely hunches, it was about honor and being a powerful leader. He wasn't a Neanderthal and he wasn't about to start acting like one either.

Sitting patiently at his newly acquired throne, Sesshomaru listened silently as Myoga, his father's advisor begged him to reconsider not allowing human workers in the castle. His amber eyes were cold and hard like ice, yet he did not speak, nor did he even move a muscle, but he was in fact paying attention to the flea demon. A part of being king he had to listen to the man under the crown, he didn't' have to obey because Sesshomaru obeyed no one but himself. However, if something appealed to him, the Inu-Youkai would take the time to find out more about the intriguing idea. A chiming of bells gave everyone near the castle, the time and by the rings Sesshomaru knew that the day was drawing to a close.

Waiting until Myoga finished his speech, Sesshomaru nodded in consideration before rising to his feet and silently leaving the throne room. There would be no food in the dinning hall for him since he had requested it be brought to his bedchambers earlier (although he very rarely requested anything). Torches had been lit down the hallways and as the sun set in the west, their large fired seduced the air around them, it gave the abandoned halls an eerie dead look.

Nearing his room a faint scent hit his nose that caused him to stop in his tracks and frown. There was nobody around and he knew this for a fact, but he could smell the scent of blood almost as clearly as he could see his clawed fingertips. It didn't unnerved him or anything, but it did irritate him to no end. Sesshomaru had specifically told a maid with a good nose to search top to bottom for any bodies and the Inu-Youkai could tell that someone had been either over looked or ignored. Standing outside his door the scent grew stronger, tickling his senses, seemingly trying to pull him closer, drawing him to something like the sirens did boats to rocky cliffs.

The door was opened and the scent was lost almost instantly and he could tell that his younger brother had been in his room during a time of distress, it probably hung thickly in the air surrounding him. Braiding his hair quickly to keep it from going everywhere, Sesshomaru opened his balcony doors to remove the foul scent, it was beginning to give him a headache. His breast plate was easily removed and placed on its rack before he pulled off his silk white haori and undershirt and throwing them onto a nearby chair, leaving his bare chest open to any appreciative admirers.

The clinking of dishes let the Inu-Youkai know that his food for supper was a minute or two away and glancing over his shoulder, his amber eyes spotted something that he hadn't' noticed before. The secret passage way door off towards the left of his large bed was slightly ajar and claw marks adorned the sides and his eyebrow raised almost curiously. His half brother hadn't come through the front door like he had assumed InuYasha did and from the depth of the claw marks it was apparent to Sesshomaru that the hanyou had been either carrying something or running from someone. Both answers were perfectly good explanations and at first Sesshomaru almost let the thoughts drop from his mind, but then again he wasn't one to do such a thing.

There was no motive to why InuYasha entered Sesshomaru's room in the first place and the Inu-Youkai knew that there was something else that he wasn't quite catching. Pinching the bridge of his nose with displeasure, he leaned against his wardrobe and took a few deep breaths before his amber eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat. The scent, it was Rin's! Berating himself on such idiocy, he jerked opened the doors, breaking the lock with such force that pieces of metal and wood went flying, one of the door hinges giving away and breaking in half.

All he saw was his clothing, but he knew that she was in there, he could now smell her and hear the barely rising and falling of her chest as she breathed. Less than calmly, Sesshomaru pulled out his silk clothes and a pale hand and wrist fell out into the open, hanging in slightly out of the broken wardrobe. A cry of surprise was heard from the door of his chambers as well as a crash as plates of food collided to the ground. He wasted no time pulling Rin's unconscious body from the wooden box and he felt a silent wave of relief flow throughout his body.

There had been more than a simple chance that the human now in his arms had died, and Sesshomaru had been positive that she hadn't survived. Few youkai voiced their opinions of InuYasha taking the older human girl and vanishing with her, others saying the poor girl burned to ashes by Renkostu's flames (her room had been found torched and trashed as if it had been completely ransacked in search of something or someone). And secretly he was happy that she was alive, that she was still with him. These feelings were new and some what unwanted, he was supposed to be a strong demon, a powerful one and having his mind easily swayed by a mere human made him angry. He needed to find a way to get rid of these emotions he felt because it would only lead to trouble. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." Sesshomaru could not allow himself to become blind again, if even only a little, it was unacceptable.

Days had gone by since Sesshomaru had found Rin and the human girl had been asleep for most of them. The poison was found in her blood, yet none of them had to worry (like they would), because it hadn't been a fatal amount. Sesshomaru ordered that Rin's room be prepared and moved next to his, he had gone against his words about no humans living in the castle and at first there were a few completely outraged demons. However, Sesshomaru did not bat even an eyelash as he gave a speech about the honor of his father, and made them believe that Rin's staying was his duty to the memory of his father and his untimely death.

Once Rin regained consciousness, the castle went back to normal save for a few things. Meager search parties went off in order to look for Kagura and one of two to find InuYasha, but in the end they all came up in vain. There was absolutely nothing to be found and it would have made anyone else go almost insane. While Sesshomaru sat in meetings after meetings, Rin was forced to either stay in her room and read the books the Inu-Youkai supplied her with or learning the traditional dance of the Western Lands. Both of which were demanded of her so either way Rin would be kept extremely busy.

Things continued this way for what seemed like forever until Sesshomaru's meetings suddenly stopped and Rin found herself at a loss of what to do. She wandered on occasions, never going passed where instructed and in a way she found that she was becoming a slave in the castle she once called home. Things were changing and Rin didn't know whether or not they were changing for the better or the worst. And for her sake, she prayed that it was something positive.

**_E/N:_** _Hey long time no see right? Well work has been really hard on me and this week is "Senior crunch weeK" before spring break! I've already finished chapter seven but it's a small chapter. I'm hping that it will be out on Thursday pending on repsonses and hwo I'm feeling and what not_.

_I still wanna thank everyone who is taking the time to review my stories, including the ones that do not pertain to Fan Fiction. On further note, "Lyrics of Lust" is completed and even I was surprised with the way that it came out. Most descriptive I've done yet! Naturally, I warn you it contains sexually dark contents, but evil goodness that leaves you wondering what kind of sadistic fool I am... _

_My next days off from work are Thursday and Friday so I'm going to try and write new chapters to everything, though I'm not promising anything at this day and time. Please continue leaving reviews for me! I love you! oooo and I want to let you know that I do not know who that quote came from but ITS SOMEBODY'S! (I'm just not good with names) _

**_-Krystal-_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other kawaii characters of InuYasha! Rawr baby rawr! But I do own this story and the story which it orgininates from and if you steal that I will eat your heart! **_

_Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter is so short, the next one should be longer!_

_**Getting to know you - A "Will You Be Mine?" Side story. **_

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

**_Chapter Seven _**

I know that at this point in time everything seems to be getting a little bumpy, but that's only and understatement. After the seize of the Western Lands and the death of King InuTashio and Queen Izayoui the castle occupants seemed to have fallen into a kind of slump. There was so much mistrust that there was confusion large enough to smother just about anyone. Now I'm not saying that Sesshomaru wasn't a good leader, because he was, however, the fallen kingdom wasn't looking for an iron fist and a slap in the face.

Don't get me wrong, he did do so much for his people and I'm a hundred percent sure that everyone was thankful to have Sesshomaru as a leader, but sometimes he was just too overbearing. Maybe I'm only telling you this because it was what I personally experienced, but I want to give my thoughts and feelings about what happened a voice. Lets face it, I'm the one telling this story after all and as the evil hypnotists often say, "You are under my control".

Anyway, back to the actual story telling…

It's true that InuYasha stuck me in Sesshomaru's wardrobe, and honestly I'm not sure entirely certain whether or not he knew what he was doing. He was always pretty irrational, but then again the same could be said for his father and brother. Some habits are just hereditary and no matter how hard we try to, we cannot get rid of them.

I could tell you more about what happened to InuYasha after he fled the Western Lands, however, that is a story that has already been told before in a different time and place. Besides, that is something that led to so much more pain and tears that I no longer wish to remember that I had shed. Much of my life has been spent trying to crawl out of an all consuming darkness and after so many failed attempts and only few successes, I feel that that certain time in my life should be lain to rest for good. There are still a lot of things that I have procrastinated in telling you and in due time everything else will unfold itself and you will understand everything.

If you were to ask everyone in the entire universe about their beliefs with love you'd be surprised by how many similar answers there are. There are people who think that life is a great big world that has yet to be discovered, an adventure to be traveled and for them that's how it might really be like. Others think that its all about the misery, the pain that will never end; a black hole of angst and self loathing. These kinds of people are pessimistic and can only see the rotten parts of a fruit, and then there are those who are somewhere in the middle.

That's where I stand, not quite happy-go-lucky, and not surrounded by my own dark emotions that toss away any chance of ever being remotely happy for more than a few moments every millennia. I'm a tipsy person by nature, and yes there are some days where I'll lean more to one side than to the other and then the exact opposite the next. Call it bi-polar if you will, but I simply call it being utterlessly human. It's all about what we learn from life rather than what we expected it to be and I believe that humanity is what almost caused Sesshomaru to lose everything, well okay I mean the lack of humanity that is.

I will go into further detail about the misgivings I was dealt, about the ultimate heartache and suffering, but I'll warn you now it's not going to look pretty. By nature Sesshomaru is and will always be a demon, and an Inu-Youkai at that and nothing could ever change that. A lot of it was his attitude and his need to fix any broken end in his life that a few times it cost the lives of a few good men and here and there on an occasion almost cost him his life as well as my own.

Kaijinbou and the making of Toukijin is the biggest one that I can recall and the one that gave me a first hand glimpse into a figurative betrayal of the heart and ego. There have only been a few times in my life that I can truthfully say that Sesshomaru has let me down, and deep down inside I know that even when forgiven, he could never let himself forget his actions and their consequences. I could count all of these times on my little hand, with a finger or two to spare, but secretly I believe the fact of the matter is that Sesshomaru let them happen in the first place.

Mistakes are all apart of life and yes even I understand that, but I won't ever be able to forget the look in his eyes the day he received his prize for his bloodlust, or the sting in my heart and body from when Sesshomaru attacked me more than once with the intent to hurt and possibly kill me.

Okay confused yet? Well al of which I've said is true, yes, Sesshomaru has tried to kill me before, and in case you're wondering he hadn't gone crazy or anything. It's just that sometimes about once a couple of months or so, Sesshomaru goes a way for a few days, possibly weeks and he tells no one where he goes. He doesn't leave the castle because it would leave the Western Lands vulnerable, but he disappears and there is not a soul alive who could find him.

Unfortunately for me, once a little while after the entire deal with Kajinbou and Toukijin, the Inu-Youkai was showing signs of his departure. For me that wasn't a good thing either, once human girl stuck with an entire castle of almost bitter demons and having no one trustworthy enough besides Myoga, and Nazuna (a cat demon who had been known to be quite fickle for a large price). They wouldn't last a minute or two with the youkai inside and I would literally be fish bait.

So naturally I did the one thing I thought that was possible, I bought seals from a passing monk in the village a few miles down the road, locked my doors and sealed myself inside my room. I had everything I thought I could need and it looked fool proof so why not right? Well lets just say that there were some stowaways in my room, ones that had been exiled from the Eastern Lands not too long before and one of them was a demon.

It was a huge mess and it would have been a scandal with fatal consequences too, but I'm glad that Sesshomaru hadn't been as anger as he had been. He may not have trusted me as much as he did once, and even refused to be in the same room as me for the longest time, but I understood to a point. It's not everyday a girl seals herself in her room with a teenage boy and his demon ally. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea in the world from a fifteen year old, but then again the scar on my back would always be a constant remind of that day for both Sesshomaru and myself.

_**E/N:** Yar, so many reviews yay! lol Well I'm tired, and only been off work for a half an hour but I'm posting this for you! Please continue leaving reviews for me, I really really like them! _

_JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION! If you would like to find out what happened to InuYasha and etc please read my story "Will you be mine?" since this story is a branch off of that story._

_Reviews:_

_**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38:** thank you so much for sticking with this story! Don't worry, I plan on getting fully envolved with RinXSesshy soon, I just need to get a few things out of the way first. _

_Simplyelena: Yessum!_

_**Silentxangel:** Thank you! no they didn't forget about her, and if you really wanna find out what happen to him go read "Will you be mine?" Sorry for the lack of romance, but don't worry if you are familiar with my stories then you'll know when it'll enter!_

_**SugarN'SpiceRin:** Hey! Thankz! good to see ya reviewing again! _

_Mira the Priestess: lol thanks_

_Shippo303: Thank you for leaving all the reviews! They made me laugh and I appreciate it! I hope that you will continue liking this story!_

_Aozora-Tennyo: awww poor you! Yeah I understand that totally, but it's good to know that you've fallen to the darkside (at least for now) No problem, you are loved! lol yay! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other kawaii characters of InuYasha! Rawr baby rawr! But I do own this story and the story which it orgininates from and if you steal that I will eat your heart! **_

****

**_THIS CHAPTER WOULD HAVE BEEN POSTED LAST NIGHT BUT FANFICTION WAS NOT LETTING ME SORRY! _**

_Read through the reviews for this story and the story "Will you be mine?" and you people make me laugh so hard sometimes... All the threats, they make me smile! _

_**Getting to know you **_

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

**_Chapter Eight. _**

Rin paced back and forth impatiently, she had been sent running around for days and she believed that when and if she stopped, her heart would cease to beat. Sesshomaru was busy with meetings and other things so she hadn't seen him in a while and it was driving her crazy. The castle servants and soldiers refused to talk to her (or even look at her) and even though she knew the reason, it didn't make her feel any better. It was deathly quiet wherever she went, it was as if they were plotting something.

Staying in her room was decided to be the best idea and she was certain that the youkai loved her solitude. On a few occasions Rin sat patiently on her bed for any contact for hours on in, however there was nothing. She believed that it would be better if she left, or died because then everyone would be happy and she wouldn't be alone anymore. It was like waiting for her prince charming to come along and whisk her away but the entire time knowing he would be killed before ever making it near her bed chambers to rescue her. Her misery and somber mood went left unnoticed or ignored and she felt as though she was the only person in a room filled with rabid dogs.

Hushed talking by her door made her skin crawl, but she stayed as far away from the wooden thing as possible. Eavesdropping was punishable by death and despite her thoughts, Rin had no wishes to be slain by an eager demon. If it was about her she would eventually find out what it was either via rumors overheard by "her" chamber maids or accidentally in some else way. It was the only way she actually found things out these days. Closing her eyes, Rin let out a heavy sigh as the door opened, there wasn't much to expect, but she hoped that it wasn't bad.

"Lady Rin," Myoga's tired voice floated into her ears and she felt herself relax. "Lord Sesshomaru has returned and requests that you come to the throne room."

She didn't quite believe what the flea demon's words, yet who was she to say otherwise. Almost reluctantly Rin slid off her bed and let her bare feet touch the cold floor. Normally she would have "requested" for Sesshomaru to come fetch her himself, but deep down inside she was eager to see the Inu-Youkai king. She had to admit that when he wasn't around she felt even lonelier than before and it was hard for her to be alone after spending her entire life with at least someone by her side.

Rin slipped on a pair of slippers and followed behind Myoga as he led her down the hallway. The castle had become so distant and empty, there was no life left in the palace and it scared her. She had only her thoughts, only thoughts of a human girl with no one and she felt herself dying on the inside. You need light and water to grow flowers, and some for of love for the stems to reach the sky, but what happens when you try to break the figurative flower?

The trip to Sesshomaru's throne room was like going to a funeral it was so quiet. Her fingers flattened out the invisible wrinkles in her dress and she kept her eyes on her feet, she didn't know how to act anymore. Myoga showed Rin into the room, but stayed far enough away that she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't bare to look at Sesshomaru, she was afraid of what she'd find in his place.

"Rin," his monotone voice grabbed her attention and she wasn't able to keep her eyes from glancing up at her youkai king.

Sesshomaru sat straight up on his throne, he was never the type to slouch and risk looking unprofessional. His amber eyes were cold and hard, but his face was void of all emotion, whatever the reason he had summoned her, it wasn't for idle chit-chat. Silk robes that he wore were perfect in every single aspect, they seemed to shine and glow as he practically floated as he walked. Sure it seemed as though Rin worshipped the ground Sesshomaru walked on because for the longest time she had, just not as literally as others had done in the past. Silver hair was long and lay straighter than an arrow from his head, Sesshomaru had always had the best hair and secretly she was jealous of it.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin felt another's presence so she automatically switched to formal names, she didn't want to be lectured for not doing so by Myoga later.

"Due to the current events in the Western Lands and since Tetsusaiga has been found completely useless, I have called upon a blacksmith who will make me a sword I can use." Sword? She didn't quite understand.

"Does this mean Totosai will be paying us a visit?" Sesshomaru's eyes betrayed no answers and she had a bad feeling swelling in her chest.

"No," Sesshomaru was slightly annoyed. "Totosai has refused to create me a sword, however, I have found one that will. Totosai's ex-student, Kaijinbou."

Her blood ran cold and she turned her head to stare at the grinning man with demonic horns, elf like ears, and a necklace of small skulls. His teeth were sharp like daggers and Rin felt the fear creep into her body, he was the maker of evil swords. Rin moved away as the demon came a step or two closer, her eyes wide and she couldn't help but stare at Sesshomaru like he had grown an extra head.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked as though he had done the most stupidest thing in the word. "H-he only makes evil swords!"

"Watch your tone Rin," Sesshomaru growled, but something in her mind refused to listen, she couldn't stand there and let Sesshomaru do something that he would regret.

"NO, you don't understand what you're doing Sesshomaru!" She was desperate to stave off her tears. "You can't-"

He was gone from his seat in the blink of an eye and towering over her in the next. His eyes were narrowed into angry slits and Rin didn't have time to react as his hand sailed across her face violently. Her head was snapped to the side and the momentum of his anger knocked Rin to the ground. Her eyes were wide with fear and disbelief as he stood over her, his clawed hand staying still in the air.

"Don't you ever tell me what I can or cannot do again Rin," He was beyond angry, he was livid. "No human will ever tell me what to do, especially pathetic human girls like you."

Her body was trembling and her tears slipped from her eyes, she was too scared to look away. Something inside her died at that moment and the stinging on her check would surely bruise. Sesshomaru had hit her! There was a moment of silence before Sesshomaru turned away from Rin and left the room, the blacksmith Kaijinbou following behind the Inu-Youkai. She was alone and she couldn't get her mind to stop running around in circles, she was so lost.

Everything between her and Sesshomaru was lost, she had been completely wrong. He didn't care, there was no compassion, nothing. The night in the snow was out of pity, Sesshomaru didn't care, he was cold and like ice, he had become a monster. Climbing slowly to her feet, Rin walked out of the throne room, her tears were falling harder and no matter how much she tried to, she couldn't get them to stop. Her heart was breaking and this time she didn't know if she would be able to pick up the pieces and start over again.

Things didn't make sense, they didn't add up, yet at the same time she was able to understand everything. All she was able to think about and do was walk away, it was all that she had the strength to do. Male servants and maids stopped in their tracks watching in curiosity as Rin walked calmly down the halls, her empty brown eyes overflowing with tears. She was like the walking dead, and none of them went near her, she looked possessed and they cared not to help. She would always be alone.

Her feet took her away from everything, from the castle and out into the grassy hills near the forest. With no clue to where she was going, Rin tried to brush away her teas only for the stinging pain in her cheek to stop her before her hand could touch her face. The pain would be a reminder of how pathetic she was, how hated she had always been. It wasn't quite dark yet, but in a matter of a few hours the sun would set and she would be surrounded by the night.

Time flew by so fast by the time Rin had come out of her stupor it was getting dark fast. She found herself near a small stream and she guessed that she was somewhere outside the Western Lands because she didn't remember ever coming this far before. Sitting down close to the water, Rin leaned over to look at her face and she flinched. Her skin was a few shades darker and she had been right, it would bruise, she would already see it. Vision blurring, Rin wrapped her arms around her chest and sobbed, it wasn't fair. Why did all the bad things have to happen to her?

Her life was nothing but a black hole of death and deceit and if it would only continue this way, Rin thought about a way to escape from it. If fate wanted to make he suffer then Rin would gladly end it all, she didn't want to live if this was all life was planning to offer her. The sound of a twig snapping close by brought Rin from her thoughts and turning her head she found herself staring into bright blue eyes.

A young boy held a torch, the flames dancing and giving off a light in the blackness. His hair was a dark brown almost black and his skin was a tanned bronze. Rin wasn't sure whether of not she should flee, but she didn't think she could, her legs had gone numb and all she could do was stare at him like a deer caught in the lights.

"Hey what are you doing out here alone?" The boy asked softly, "It's dangerous, are you okay?"

**_oOo_**

Kaijinbou had long since left to his room in the farthest room in the south wing of the castle and currently Sesshomaru stood in his room. He was leaning against his desk as he stared at himself in the large mirror. Hours had gone by and the castle was still jumping with rumors. From the few that he had overheard they were about Rin and how she had left the castle crying and looking completely lost.

Guilt stabbed at him and he frowned. He did what he had to, she was making him look like a fool and she had to be put back in her place. Never before had anyone dared to speak to him like Rin had and it infuriated him. He deserved not to be questioned, he was the king, not a stupid child. However, Sesshomaru hadn't ever thought he would ever hurt Rin, but he did and he couldn't forget the sound of his hand colliding with her soft flesh.

His heart had been pounding rapidly in his chest waiting for Rin to glare at him, to see the hatred in her eyes because he could have handled that. Yet she looked so betrayed, so heartbroken and shocked that he wanted to pull her into his arms and beg for her forgiveness, but he wouldn't do that in front of anyone. He wasn't the kind of demon who begged for anything. He regretted summoning her, but he had wanted to gloat to see her smile of approval and it blew up in his face.

And then he thought about the words he had said to her. He could never take them back and he realized it the moment they had fallen from his lips, but damn it she knew better than to challenge him! He was angry at her, but livid at his own actions, this wasn't the best of things and it would only get worse if he let it. Sesshomaru wasn't the type of person who cared about much, but secretly he cared for Rin, he just couldn't show it. Emotions made youkai weak, love was nonsense that he couldn't afford to dawdle with. He didn't believe in such things. Emotions were for humans and half-breeds, and he wasn't either of them nor did he want to be.

Part of him screamed for him to go after Rin and bring her back to the castle because he had promised himself to always protect her, but the other part refused to chase after the human girl. She could take care of herself for one night and if she wasn't back by morning then he'd go fetch her. He was an Inu-Youkai, and the king of the Western Lands, he had no time to sit around babysitting Rin, he had a kingdom to run.

He was selfish, but he'd never admit it because how could he? Yes, it was true that the ex-student of Totosai only made evil swords, but Sesshomaru didn't want another useless blade like Tenseiga on his side. Sesshomaru wanted a sword that would be declared the most powerful and that could only be wielded by him and him alone. He wanted a weapon that would make anyone who crossed him to have unimaginable pain and suffering. He wanted to be able to make Kagura pay for everything she had done to him, his family, and his kingdom. He wanted a sword worthy to get the revenge that he wanted to give to the wind bitch.

Everything he had done to this point was about revenge, the death of Kagura could only be his and no one else's and he would search the entire world until he found her if he had to. His claws broke the surface of his desk and he growled flinging it at the mirror only for the glass to shatter and fall to the floor. He wouldn't allow anything to get in his way, he wouldn't! The candles illuminating his room went out and Sesshomaru sighed heavily as he walked out onto his balcony. The stars were shinning brightly in the night and the moon was brilliantly glowing as a soft wind blew his hair from his face.

He prayed that Rin would be okay until the morning wherever she was. If only she would stay safe until he would go after her because despite how much he fought against his feelings he couldn't deny that they were biding their time for something bigger than anything he'd ever be able to imagine.

E/N: Here's something ironic, I wrote this chapter listening to the country songs "I love the way you love me" and "I swear" go figure huh? lol Sorry for such the long time with no update, I've been working a lot lately and on Thrusday I went out of town on a school trip to Universal Studios Hollywood. It was awesome.. Also for any of you who read web comics, I started writing a fanfic off of the webcomic "Pandect" by Dina Situ, it's a great comic I love it!

**_Fanfiction:_**

**Icygirl2:** It's okay sometimes people are just too busy, I hope you can forgive me for not updating sooner!**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38:** I can't just tell you what he did to her, it would ruin it! I must make you suffer until I finish explaining everything. Thank you, glad to hear that you love this story! yay (gives you a cookie)**Sugar'N'SpiceRin:** Angst is good, thanks for the compliment!**Simplyelena:** Yay! aaww, I don't wanna hurt your brain lol true true, school bites the big one! **Silentxangel:** wow long review! Yes elaboration would be nice, but confusion is so much better. I'm so evil. Well I would never believe it either, but he did and (gasp) it rocked! (sweatdrops)If you wanna find out who the boys are you should read "Will you be mine?" or wait until I post the chapters about how those two fit into this story. They did search everything in the castle, but sometimes even the toughest security system can be breached. **Vimpire-dogdemongirl89: **w00t!

**_Animespiral: _**

**_Callmeplum: _**Thankyou! **_Mira the Priestess_**: Yes I hope that it gets less confusing for you! **_Shippo303: _**wow thanks for reviewing for every chapter, it made me giggle.

**_Mediaminer: _**

**_WhiteLuna: _**(cackles) yes I have you under my spell! lol jk jk **_Aozora-Tennyo: _**Totally feel for you in that department, I know how it is not having my computer. Yes, whenever it is in first p.o.v. for this story it will be Rin because it is her story! **_Chanda: _**Yay you're back don't worry mediaminer gets easier to work after you get the hang of it!

You guys are awesome and I love you all! Rawr! until I'm able to sit down and write a new chapter I wish you guys the best of health!

-Krystal-


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other kawaii characters of InuYasha! Rawr baby rawr! But I do own this story and the story which it orgininates from and if you steal that I will eat your heart!** _

_Please excuse the spelling and Grammar mistakes for this chapter. It is "Hot off the press" and I haven't proofread yet. Started working on this 10 mins after I got home from work (which was 9:30p.m.) I'm too tired and I will edit it on my my day off. Thank you... ENJOY!_

_**Getting to know you **_

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Nine **_

Light was taking her away from the dreamland and she groaned turning over to block it out so she could still sleep. Rin had had the worst nightmare and all she wanted to do was forget it. However, as unlucky as she was, it wasn't a nightmare and the loud sounds of birds chirping wouldn't allow her to slip back into unconsciousness. A cold breeze gave her chills and almost reluctantly Rin opened her eyes and stared up only to meet soft and sparkling blue eyes and a smiling face.

"Hey," he whispered. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Rin sat up and blushed, she had been sleeping on his lap and she couldn't believe it. The logical side of her mind told her not to trust the strange boy and get home fast, but then again why? She couldn't bare going back to the castle, back to a place where almost everyone hated her. Why should she go back to where she obviously wasn't wanted?

"Yeah I guess so," she answered. "But how did I get here?"

"I carried you," the boy laughed at Rin's shocked expression. "You fainted and I couldn't leave you there. I'm no master ya' know."

Not sure whether she could believe him, Rin smiled softly and nodded her head. The boy next to her seemed nice and she could feel herself wanting to genuinely smile despite her emotional state. But she needed some kind of contact, she was desperate for anything. He stood up and stretched his legs before extending his hands out to help her. She took them hesitantly and he pulled her to her feet, never once did his smile falter.

"I'm Koji," he told her as he brushed the grass from his backside.

"Rin," she was embarrassed but she found herself liking him. His attitude was something she had had at one point and almost forgot about all together.

Pulling her hair behind her ear, Rin winced, her cheek was still tender and she could feel the moisture building at the backs of her eyes. Gentle hands cupped her cheeks and Rin wanted to pull away but the concerned look in Koji's eyes froze her in her place. Her hand wrapped around his wrist and she tore her eyes from his gaze, she didn't want to see the disgust, the pity from him. She had become attached to this boy so quickly and she didn't understand how it was possible. She wasn't a fickle girl.

"Who did that to you?" His voice was still gentle and she felt a few tears slip down her face only to be brushed away with his thumbs. "Was it one of your parents?"

"No," she replied glumly. "My family has been dead for years, I-my lord, I-"

"Don't worry," Koji whispered pulling Rin into his chest and holding her close. "You don't have to worry, I understand completely."

Rin choked out a sob clutching his shirt tightly, how long had she waited for someone to say that to her? She couldn't hold back her tears and Koji only held her tighter, his head resting on hers as his hands rubbed her back in comfort. Hugs, physical contact in general, she missed it so much that it hurt so badly. It was as if there was a little light being shed on her eternal darkness and she wasn't feeling as alone as she had been.

She didn't know how long she stood there crying in Koji's arms, listening to his hushed whispers in her ear, but she felt empty when he finally pulled away. It was like he had drained away all the sadness and heartache that had been making her chest heavy for so long. He dried away the last of Rin's tears, his gentle smile making her feel as though she had found a fallen angel.

Koji had unknowingly become her rescuer, and even though she was unsure, he was like the close friend she had lost. He was someone that she could live for. The young boy cooked food for Rin and even gently rubbed a salve onto her bruise in order to help it heal. Rin knew that he was babying her, but it didn't matter, she wanted as much attention as he was willing to give her. They spent the entire day together playing around without a care in the world, and Rin had found out many things about her mystery boy.

He too was an orphan and he worked in the fields sometimes for money, yet he lived near the forest a little away from the nearest village. He took care of a horse and he had even asked Rin if she would like a ride. Of course she said yes and that's what they were currently doing. The horse galloped through the grass, and Rin held her arms out as Koji sat behind her holding onto the horse's mane. Her laughter was loud and she couldn't help but feel as though her heart was soaring. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time and she couldn't help but want to live like this for the rest of her life.

Soon however they were laying sprawled out in the grass next to each other, their hands behind their heads and their eyes watching the drifting clouds. It was so relaxing and Rin could honestly say that she had never experienced anything like it. Koji was telling her an old story he used to listen to and Rin found herself imagining that everything that was happening in the story was real. The time she was spending was like daydreaming and she wondered how long it would last.

"Hey Rin?" Koji asked turning on his side and looking at her curiously.

"Hmm?" Her eyes were drooping and she could feel her eyelids closing, she was suddenly so exhausted.

Koji sat up, his back to Rin hiding the blush on his face. He knew that he had only known her for less than a day, but sometime in him wanted to keep Rin as his own. To never let her go back to where she had come from, to protect her from ever having to be sad again. It was obvious that he couldn't keep her forever, but he wished he could. Turning to face Rin only to see she had drifted off into a peaceful sleep, he smiled. She brought out the best in him and he liked whom he was when he was with her.

Leaning over the sleeping girl, Koji pressed his lips against Rin's in a soft chaste kiss, his fingers brushing through her ebony hair. "I think I really like you Rin."

_**oOo **_

Sesshomaru had risen early to check on Rin and when he stepped into her room Myoga was sitting on a chair, his hands crossed over his chest. The flea demon told Sesshomaru that Rin had never returned and the Inu-Youkai's heart skipped a beat. Although he said that he would go after the human girl from the look in Myoga's eyes he knew that there would be no time.

A messenger youkai had brought a message from Kenichi who was currently in his knees searching the Southern Lands for any sight of Kagura and a trail had been found. He had immediately left for the library, his army officials would want a chance to talk and he would have to listen, no chances of not checking the rumors were allowed to be left alone. If there was a rumor, it was better to go and find nothing rather than do nothing and miss the window of opportunity.

When one meeting ended, another would start and for hours on in he was stuck listening to his men. Normally he couldn't care less, however with sometime else on his mind he proved to be quite irritated. The sun had begun to set when he was finally able to leave the castle in search of Rin. He was a little worried that something could have happened to her, yet there was something that said to relax. He followed her faint scent but on a few occasions he noticed that he was going around in circles. It was as if she was everywhere, but nowhere at the same time. Confusing yes, and irritating and he was close to growling in frustration and change into his true form, but he didn't.

Catching a trail, he narrowed his eyes. If he looked at it as a hunt then it wouldn't be long until he found her and then everything would be okay. Trees flew by and he headed forwards, she had traveled a surprising amount of distance and he hoped that she still wasn't traveling because that would be more dangerous than just stopping in the middle of a demon infested forest. The wind was pounding in his ears as he crossed the boundaries of the Western Lands and into the Eastern. He was relieved that she had trekked into the East rather than the others because it was the safest one out of the three, yet he didn't like the fact that she left his territory to begin with.

Sesshomaru knew that he was getting closer but he still frowned, she wasn't alone. There was a plus because it meant that she was safe and okay, but the bad thing was that she was with a boy, and a human one. The Inu-Youkai refused to trust anyone when it came down to Rin because he had already decided during his meetings that she was his property and no one else's. The smell of a fire burning captured his attention and Sesshomaru followed it.

Once he was through the trees, the Inu-Youkai stopped a few yards away from the campsite, far enough away to be unnoticed, but close enough to be able to see and hear what was going on. The fire was small and Rin and the boy were chatting so easily that it was as if they had been old friends. He listened to their conversation thinking about how long it had been since he had listened to Rin telling story only to hear her childish giggling. It had been years at the most and it left him feeling a little ashamed of himself. The conversation died down and Sesshomaru growled as the boy leaned over to Rin and patted her head, it made him furious.

"Come on out," the boy called to him and Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow. "I already know you're out there demon."

Not one to hide after being called out, Sesshomaru came out into the open and walked to where Rin sat, his amber eyes not leaving the young boy. He sensed Rin stiffen before she turned around and he heard her gasp his name in surprise. The Inu-Youkai caught a glimpse of her cheek and he dug his claws into his palm, he had damaged her beautiful face, he had hurt her more than he thought. The smile on Rin's face was gone and her eyes lowered as she climbed to her feet and brushed herself off.

"I'm sorry Koji," she said almost lifelessly. "But I have to go now."

The two males were taken back by the sudden change in the girl's mood and Koji only nodded climbing to his feet and putting his hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. He understood.

"I'll catch up with you some other time."

Sesshomaru took Rin's arm and held her close to him as a cloud of white appeared below their feet and lifted them into the sky. They would be back in the Western Lands soon, where she belonged and where he could keep a close eye on the human girl.

After that night the space between Rin and Sesshomaru grew, the human boy Koji had arrived at the castle by mid afternoon. Rin had told him about the castle and it irritated the Inu-Youkai. Rumors around the kingdom also grew and even to Sesshomaru's surprise two more strangers had found their way into Rin's vision. Another young boy in his late teens and a kitsune who blended in though he was the oldest of the band of four. With a little research, Sesshomaru was informed that the new additions were exiles from the East, one the prince and the other just a demon villager exiled for wanting to marry outside his class.

Sesshomaru wasn't quite worried about hose two though because Rin hadn't taken any particular interest in them, but she had with Koji, the forest hoodlum. The servants were thrilled because there was a possibility that the only human girl in the castle was leaving for good and the very thought of it made Sesshomaru's stomach churn violently. The worst thing was that one evening when the boy was getting ready to leave for his new home by the forest, Sesshomaru had witnessed the forest boy lean over and innocently place a kiss on Rin's forehead and she had the nerve to blush!

To say that he was outraged was more than an understatement. Sesshomaru hated the forest boy, hated him so much that sometimes he would lock himself away in order to keep from ripping the human boy to shreds. His thoughts would have been easily labeled as jealousy, but Sesshomaru wasn't the type to be jealous over a girl, a human girl none the less. Demons like him just didn't become jealous, they weren't that fickle, he was one of the strongest youkai around. He wouldn't lower himself to the human level, so he threw himself into his duties in order to stay away from the humans. However, their scents still lingered and the 'stench' from them always made Sesshomaru want to vomit. Humans were disgusting creatures by nature and nothing could prove that wrong, absolutely nothing.

**E/N: **_thanks for everyone who has given me some sort of support for this story. I had only originally had wanted to have 7 chapters, but I have sucked myself into another story plot that gets better with every chapter. I worked on this chatper during my classes so it's the only reason why it came out so soon. KEEP ON READING. _

Krystal


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other kawaii characters of InuYasha! Rawr baby rawr! But I do own this story and the story which it orgininates from and if you steal that I will eat your heart!** _

_**Getting to know you **_

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Ten **_

The sun was beginning to set and Rin sat patiently on the steps of the castle entrance. Souta, Shippo, and Koji had taken her to the village earlier that day and she had been lucky enough to meet a traveling monk and his student. So many things, so many sights, most of which Rin had never seen before then. The time she had spent exploring with Koji was amazing and she never wanted it to end.

It had been perfect and there was no way she could allow herself to forget, it had been the most fun she'd ever experienced. When she was with Koji, it was heaven and she was genuinely happy. Sure there was still a little emptiness hidden at the back of her heart, a place that she now considered a graveyard. That place in her heart had been where her love for Sesshomaru lived, the love that screamed to die, yet was still there and had turned into the emptiness.

A piece of her still yearned for the moment when Sesshomaru would look at her without his cold frown, seeing it made her heart ache even after his actions. He was something that was like an incurable disease, once you have it you can't get rid of it. On the nights where her soul wasn't strong enough, she would cry, cry because all Rin really wanted was to be loved. It was something that seemed almost impossible, but she prayed almost every night for the day when someone she cared for said those three little words and meant them.

Whether or not it would happen, Rin left it up to fate, but she really hoped that her 'prince charming' was him. Now who 'he' really was is Mr. Right, two candidates, one position, only one likely person and she was happy with that. Glancing up into the sunset, her chin resting in her palms, Rin smiled; she figured out that she was falling in love with her mysterious forest boy, he was everything she could ever ask for, yet for some reason something told her that he wasn't enough. Rin wanted more, but of what?

A loud whistle captured Rin's attention and when her eyes found his form coming in from the distance, she was immediately on her feet. Rin wasted no time running to the group of three, her arms spread wide and her giggles echoing as Koji lifted her into the air and spun her. When greetings had been said, Souta kindly smiled before heading towards the village, he never was the social kind with Rin.

Bells soon chimed with the time and she sighed heavily, Sesshomaru had locked himself away again and it was an order that she be in her room at the bells seventh ring. She was about to turn away and head inside when Koji pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. Electricity ran through her body and her fingers clutched his shirt as she melted into him. She was giving him her first real kiss and something snapped into place, this kiss was a symbol of how she felt.

Koji's mouth parted hers and shyly she followed her instincts as one of his hands pressed the back of her neck and the other resting on her hip. Embarrassed after a loud clearing of someone's throat, Rin pulled away her face beet red and her lips kiss-bruised. Shippo had a smug grin on his face and Rin said a quick goodnight before running to the castle. Sesshomaru would be sending Myoga to check on her and she wasn't in the mood for another one of the flea demon's hour or so long lectures, not when she felt so good at the moment.

The whole time she was going to her room, Rin could feel the eyes on her back and on a few occasions she sheepishly glanced over her shoulder but saw nothing. Once the door was closed, Rin leaned against it, her nerves were calming and she felt the heat that Koji shared with her leave her body cold as ice. She rubbed her arms trying to regain the lost warmth, but it wasn't the same. Giving up, Rin placed the sutra she had bought from the monk on all entrances and exits from the room and sat down on her bed. She had gone against Sesshomaru's orders of keeping her room accessible, but she didn't trust someone of the demons in the castle, how could she when all they gave her was contempt.

Laying back, Rin drew invisible patterns on the quilt comforter, it would be along night, she could already feel it. Despite what she had felt a few minutes before, as she lay against the soft quilt her eyes drooped and she fought against sleep. She wasn't ready to go yet, it was too early. Silence surrounded her for what seemed like hours, her body growing numb and the candles flickering, she was tired, so tired but she wasn't ready for sleep.

The sound of something rustling was left almost unnoticed and Rin groaned as the mattress around her dipped with something's weight. Her mind was near being brain dead, but the softest touch jolted her senses and she was suddenly wide awake. Her body jerked and her eyes shot open, the candles had gone out but she stared into sparkling blue eyes, they were unavoidable.

"K-Koji?" Rin whispered. "What are you doing here? H-how did you get in my room?"

Light poured into the room as the boy moved to her side, and Rin sat up seeing Shippo sitting patiently at her mirror, his green eyes glowing with mirth. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that they shouldn't be there, but she only ignored the stabbing feeling. All that mattered was that Koji was there with her and Shippo - he was always a funny character, even if he usually never left the exiled Prince Souta's side. A little weird yes, but who cared, in these times a person had to be able to trust someone.

"Rin I-" His face had turned serious and Rin wanted to frown. "I wanted to ask you how you feel about me?"

"Why? What's going on?"

Koji's hand touched Rin's cheek, the pad of his thumb caressing her skink. "Nothing's wrong, I just hate coming to this castle only to see you frown. I know you're not happy here and I want to take you away from this place. Please Rin, tell me how you feel. I wanna be the one that sets you free."

Set her free? How she felt? These were simple questions but Rin didn't know how to answer them. Her heart raced thinking about finally being freed from her sorrows, from all the pain that the Western Lands kingdom had bestowed on her, yet she still was attached to her home of 'misery'.

"I don't know what to say," she said breaking her gaze from his eyes and climbing off the bed.

"Say yes," Shippo looked bored and Koji almost desperate as he followed Rin, grabbing her hand and pulling her close. "Tell me that you love me like I do you and I'll take you away. Back to the Eastern Lands where we can be together."

"Koji - I love you, I think I do, but I-" his lips against hers cut off the rest of what she was going to say and as well as stole away any resolve that she may have had about telling him no.

She wanted to go with Koji, to start a new life with someone she knew would always love her, however at the same time she couldn't leave the castle. Sesshomaru's father and step-mother Izayoui had done a huge favor for Rin's parents and they even took care of her after her parents murder. She couldn't leave without a trace, not considering paying back all what the Western Lands had done for her, what Sesshomaru had done for her. The Inu-Youkai had always been there for her, caring for her and it was then that realization hit her. Rin still loved Sesshomaru.

Opening her eyes and pulling away from him, Rin fought back the urge to cry. She loved them both, but Sesshomaru, he would always be the one who would never leave her, whether he felt the same or not. "Koji, I-"

Rin's bedroom door shook before it burst into chunks of wood and came flying at them. Everyone was frozen in place and when the dust settled, Rin's heart skipped a beat. Sesshomaru stood there, Tenseiga in his hand and his once amber eyes glowing red. Shippo rushed to his feet, but the enraged Inu-Youkai merely threw the blade at the kitsune and pinned him to the wall with it. Koji had Rin behind himself, an angry glare glued to his face. Sesshomaru walked into the room, his long silver hair fluttering violently behind him, and his claws glowing malevolently. The Inu-Youkai was out for blood.

"Sesshomaru please-"

His growl was loud and deafening and all she felt was fear. Something had made the cold and never faltering youkai snap and she knew that it was almost impossible to calm him down. The young boy stood tall, he may have been afraid, but he couldn't back down, Koji wasn't going to let this monster in front of him get near what was his. Sesshomaru was towering over Koji with looks that would kill, yet neither of them moved, they were sizing each other.

"Move human," his voice made Rin shudder and no mater how much she wanted to, she couldn't look away.

"I won't!" Koji was just was cold as the Inu-Youkai in front of him. "She loves me not you! Me! And I won't let you cage her like this! I will take her away from you! I won't let you keep her from me! I love her!"

Sesshomaru roared in anger and his fist collided with the human boy and sent Koji flying onto the floor a few feet away after breaking the chair Shippo had sat merely minutes before. Rin could have sworn that Sesshomaru had said something but she couldn't tell. He was upon her, his long sharp claws glowing green and Rin's eyes widened in horror, he was going to kill her.

Taking her chances, Rin darted, she needed to get away from him when he was like this, she didn't want to risk it; however, she didn't make it even a few inches. Rin screamed as Sesshomaru's clawed hand grabbed the back of her clothing, his claws piercing flesh and cutting open her skin as he flung her to the floor. Burning pain soared throughout her body as she lay sprawled on the cold floor, long ebony hair was everywhere and Rin looked like a broken limp doll with her eyes wide open and glassy.

She didn't move, she couldn't because Sesshomaru's body pinned her to the floor, her back facing him and his claws still embedded into her flesh. Even though her heart was pounding and the only thing she could see was her hair, Rin couldn't put her thoughts together, her mind was nothing but an empty blank.

Sesshomaru's chest was heaving and his breath came out in heavy pants. He had been headed to Rin's room to talk with her about the blacksmith Kaijinbou and the arrival of the Inu-Youkai's blade when the smell of the forest boy, the kitsune, and spiritual sutras swarmed his nostrils and he knew that they were inside Rin's room. It made him angry and he tried to open the bedroom door only to be shocked by purifying energy, they were trying to keep Rin from him!

His sensitive ears picked up the conversation and soon enough his blood began to boil past the limit. The human boy was cunning and the vulnerable mind of a young girl was easy to manipulate. However when she said she loved the forest hoodlum, something inside of the Inu-Youkai snapped. She wasn't allowed to love anyone, he forbade it and now Sesshomaru would have to punish her for her weak emotions. His sight bled red and everything became noting but one giant blur, Koji - the forest boy was trying to take Rin from him! Trying to take what he believed belonged to him, pathetic humans, he wouldn't give up Rin to anyone. She was **_HIS _**and **_HIS_** alone!

The next thing he knew he was on top of Rin, his claws soaked with her blood and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach staring down at her, her dress ripped from her torso exposing her back and the deep claw marks that marred the once flawless skin. Looking away from her, Sesshomaru saw the mess he had created and immediately cursed himself mentally. How could he have allowed his inner demon break loose? He could have done so much worse and deep down inside it scared him.

He could smell the maids and other servants and Sesshomaru closed his amber eyes briefly, he hadn't meant for it to turn out this way. Slowly climbing to his feet, Sesshomaru took a deep breath and gagged, the smell of Rin's blood made him queasy and he knew that he could never be allowed to forget that his hands were stained red. Stained with her blood. Not saying a word, the Inu-Youkai left the room and walked away.

How did he lose control so easily? Why couldn't he be as strong as he knew that he was? Great demon rulers weren't supposed to be manipulated by their emotions, but why was he? His father and mother would be shamed if they could see his behavior, they wouldn't have accepted it as the behavior of a king, or future king and neither would he. Sesshomaru had shamed his father's name by letting such a small fragile human girl get to him so easily, he had allowed her to make him weak.

Never before had he ever expected to act the way he was, and yet he still did. It didn't make sense to him, he was strong, he was ruthless, he was a powerful ruler, and an Inu-Youkai, but he was like a frail human. To himself he had become a stranger and he hated himself for it, he loathed that everyone in the castle knew that he was weak. That he couldn't control one simple little human girl for the life of him. For him love was a weakness that he couldn't afford to have, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

**_E/N:_** Hey I know that this chapter may have seemed a little OOC, but trust me I don't think that it was at all. We all know that deep down inside Sesshomaru is one mad puppy who needs to be loved! Thanks to everyone who leaves me reviews and SORRY for such the long wait, work has been a bitch and I've had so much stuff going on with school that I've had no free time to write!

_**Fanfiction**_

**_Sugar'N'SpiceRin:_** Thank you for all the praise! I'm glad you like it! **_Simplyelena:_** Yeah I know from expirence. And yes, she will eventually get some good cheering up moments, just not any time soon sorry. **_Icygirl2:_** Thank you! **_Blue-Nile_**: Yes, a lot of people love that! It's just so much fun to get inside his brain! **_Silentxangel:_** It's okay I don't expect you to review every chapter, even though I would love it if you did... Yeah, I sometimes get iffy when it comes to O/C pairings, but I'm having a lot of fun with this one and you'll soon see why. Technically her world does revolve around him in this story, but she's trying to deny it because she doesn't want to be hurt anymore. Thank you for reviewing! **_Wolf-Inu-Yasha38:_** He will do a lot and forest boy woot! lol yeah that's all.

**_Mediaminer_**

**_White Luna: _**I love knowing that I have such power over you... lol thank you for such kind words! **_Alatero:_** Classes are okay, just hate gov't testing, who needs a D.B.Q anyway? **_Chanda: _**Nope guess not... I love-love triangles, they make me giggle, well too bad cus BLEEEP lol jk jk

**_Animespiral: _**

**_Callmeplum:_** perfect? Thank you for thinking so! **_Judo-Creature: _**Long time no see, it's nice that you're reading my stories still! that's a funny phrase... horses... lol I guess you could say that I'm fond of angst, but if there are always happy-sappy, icky stories then who will write the ones that leave the impact? Anyone can write a happy love story, but it takes guts to make your loyal readers cry.

Please donate to the "Feed the authoress" fund, I don't get paid till Tuesday and I'm flat broke! So point and laugh at me, but leave me a reivew and I'll give ya' a suprise...

**_Proven fact:_** It is physically impossible to lick your elbow.

-Krystal-


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other kawaii characters of InuYasha! Rawr baby rawr! But I do own this story and the story which it orgininates from and if you steal that I will eat your heart! _

_**Getting to know you **_

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Eleven: **_

I'm sorry that I gave you incorrect information and I hope you will forgive me. Try to understand why I didn't tell you about Koji, his memory still makes my heart ache and sometimes even plagues me with more nightmares than I can handle. That night was a turning point and never again did my forest boy ever ask me to come away with him. Sesshomaru had put the fear of god into him and me too.

Shippo wasn't seriously hurt, Tenseiga was a sword of life and the fox didn't even receive a scratch. Souta had been upset from what I was told, I guess that Shippo meant a lot to him, they always seemed so close so I could only imagine how he felt. Koji had had some pretty serious injuries and I would have gone to see him if I had been allowed out of the castle, but I was under constant supervision and Nazuna would do anything for "her lord Sesshomaru".

I know that it sounds a little childish, but not once in my life time did I ever know a demon girl with a back so flexible as hers, she was said to be a disgrace to all youkai women and I could see why at the time. Anyway, with Sesshomaru waiting impatiently for Kaijinbou to finish the "sword of revenge" the Inu-Youkai was always busy. For weeks I saw him only a handful of times, all of which consisted of a heated yet cold glare and him walking away from me. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on you. Yes I know that it is a saying that I have already used, but I wasn't ready to risk my heart being broken by him, I would rather die than to have him blatantly reject my entire being again.

I wasn't welcomed in the castle and hadn't been since the seize, and it would only get worse in the end. The demons didn't like my humanity because humans were unacceptable at the time, they were the diseased and they all believed for the longest time that I would be the one to cause Sesshomaru to fall into the darkness. However, they couldn't have been more wrong, and only a few nowadays don't accept me for who I am, only a very few. There is a lot more still left that I have not explained, most of which is about how Sesshomaru and I were finally able to beat the hurt and come together. Don't fret though, because even now I will giggle when I recall the way it happened, it was so romantic (no matter how simple it had been).

Some people say that the bad comes with the good because as living creatures of this universe we need to learn and grow into the best we can be. Of course there will be some where the bad will have consumed them and we can only pray for better days, and I full-heartedly agree. Because with all of the bad I've experienced, it has made me more understanding and without it I probably never would have been able to love Sesshomaru like I do now, or even understand him in general. So when reading this story please keep in mind why things have to be this way and I believe that those faint of heart should guard your hearts carefully. All that lies here for a while is pain and tears, most of which will always be my own.

**_E/N:_** SURPRISE! lol Yeah I know that it's short, but these kind of chapters always are for me... Thanks to those who have already left me reviews (I HEART YOU MUCHO MUCHO!)

Oh and here's the other half of your surprise, PICTURES!

I've taken the liberty of drawing a fanart for this story (I just found it today in my scanner) and I thought that you readers might like to see my fangirlly-ness. (if you can't see the link go to my profile and it'll be there! YAr! (don't forget to take out the many spaces) henh (fanfiction is missing the semicolon)

ht tp/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/3 159 2311/

-Krystal-


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:** Must I really say this? Okay fine, Disclaimers suck and you all can bite me because I don't own Sesshomaru or Rin, however, KOJI is mine biatch! _

_Please excuse spelling and grammar, I'm tired and too lazy to fix them all right now... THIS chapter contains some sketchy scenes but nothing that isn't allowed (or so I beleive) ha! CITRUS - LIMEY content... suddenly I want to say orange_

_**Getting to know you **_

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Twelve: **_

The ending of spring was taking its toll on everyone in the castle (and outside) and the once blooming flowers were showing signs of wilting. Summer was breathing down her back, teasing her and almost sadly, Rin sighed. Myoga was ordered to stay by her side when she left the castle and he abided by Sesshomaru's every command. Even at the moment, the elderly flea demon was merely yards away from where she currently sat, not daring to enter the 'sacred' area. She had been there for hours already, sitting for hours staring into the clear blue water, staring at her reflection. It was a sight she didn't want to see, the bags under her eyes, her once creamy skin now pale and sickly.

Rin had been this way for over a year now, and with each passing day she looked closer to death. A whole year had passed since then, an entire year and soon she would be turning seventeen. Tears gathered at the backs of her eyes, stinging her and she fought against the sob in her throat. Nothing ever got better, nothing and Rin didn't have any strength left to try and fight. So many things had happened, so many and yet despite what she had naively believed, love was unattainable. She was cursed and no one was able to rescue her, none of them made it and it looked like they never would.

No longer did the maids and servants gossip care freely or as loudly as they used to, they were now wary of the things around them. Rin was barely seen by anyone, she had become almost invisible to all which is why she was now under constant supervision by Myoga. She didn't hear anything said to her, she didn't say anything herself, the young girl had become the walking dead. On nights when the castle was silent enough, they could hear the gentle sobbing coming from her room, time had repeated itself again, and this time Rin had nothing left to hold onto.

Sesshomaru had become a respected ruler, his cold eyes never faltering, his silver hair still silky and long. He was the epitome of regal beauty. Tenseiga and Toukijin hanging at his side as he gracefully walked, the Inu-Youkai was someone that almost everyone feared. His two blades, one of life, the other a bringer of death; an odd match, but not one to be trifled with.

Rin knew all about the death that Toukijin had brought with it. The evil blade haunted her, it killed her on the inside and Sesshomaru would never let it leave his sight. It was his precious, his only key to a revenge which would surly never come because one couldn't get revenge on the wind. It was impossible to kill the wind.

Bells chimed with the time and Nazuna's soft voice called to Rin, it was time to go. Climbing robotically with the help of the cat demon's hands, Rin was able to get to her feet before led back into the castle walls. Servants scrambled around, their arms filled with objects, Sesshomaru had planned another celebration, another ceremony in which there would be dancers. Magnificent youkai women with beautiful robes, performing for the court and other kingdom's rulers. It was something that everyone had grown accustomed to, and that most enjoyed; things had gone back to the old days.

Dinner had been served and after only a few scarce bites, Rin was eventually escorted to her room where Nazuna bathed and dressed the human girl for bed. This had been the same routine executed and it was like how it would always be. A young girl trapped inside herself and a caretaker to help her continue living, a pathetic way of living, but a life none the less. Once in her nightgown, Rin was seated on a chair where Nazuna proceeded to brush the damp locks of ebony, a sad look of pity never leaving her face.

"How is she today?" A stoic voice broke through the cat Youkai's inner thoughts and the comb in her clawed hand paused for a second before resuming its task.

"A little better than before Lord Sesshomaru," she replied casting a glance off to her side.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway of the room, his silver hair was pulled back and tied off with a silk thong. He was dressed in his formal ceremonial robes, the yellow sash around his waist held his two blades to his side and he looked dressed for success. Normally Nazuna would be fawning over her beloved King's appearance, however the way he stood made her rethink her thoughts and finish braiding the human girl's hair. The cat youkai already knew just who exactly he was there to see and it wasn't her. He had made it a habit of coming to see Rin as much as his duties permitted and he had always been there before she was put into bed.

"Elaborate," during the day he dealt with his kingdom, but at night he was concentrated on the human girl's condition.

"Today in the gardens I heard Rin sigh," Nazuna was jealous of a pathetic invalid human and she hated it. "And when it was time to go, she responded when I called her name."

The Inu-Youkai nodded at her words and placing the comb down on the table, Nazuna left the room. She knew that Sesshomaru wanted to be alone with Rin, all the servants knew that their king had a weakness for the girl. It was obvious to see now. Things wee said in secret, their feelings of Sesshomaru's actions, their opinions voiced, but only in a place where no one important could hear. Sesshomaru was a strong king with an iron first, but he was almost exactly like his father when it came to human women, so similar that it was both scary and infuriating to some.

Sesshomaru walked into the room where Rin sat, her brown eyes were empty and unseeing and he felt a twinge of pain in his chest. It was his fault why she was this way, why she was like a glass doll. His clawed hand petted the top of her head and she never reacted, it was like he had already lost her for good this time. His amber eyes were tired, he was tired in general, but he had to continue being the strong one. If not for himself or anything else, then for her.

Nazuna had closed the door behind her when she left and the Inu-Youkai knew that he and Rin were alone, but it felt like he was all by himself. He was dying on the inside more each day watching Rin get physically worse, he was going insane because he was absolutely powerless. He couldn't save her, rescue her from herself.

Hearing the trumpets sounding off in the distance, Sesshomaru gathered Rin into his arms and carried her bridal style to her bed and placed her in the middle of it. He drew the blankets under her chin and for a moment guilt and sadness strangled his heart. He wanted to help her get better anyway he could, but he couldn't command her body or her mind to heal. With as much power as the Inu-Youkai had, he was powerless to help the one he had fallen in love with.

**_oOo _**

The sun was setting slowly in the west and the tall grass was gently being blown by a cool breeze. It was the last few days of spring and the summer heat was slinking in. Laughter rang out in the distance and the quick rustling of grass told her that she had been found. Arms came out of nowhere, grabbing her by the waist and crying out in mock fear, she let herself be wrestled to the ground. Opening her eyes, she couldn't contain the smile that was on her face.

His blue eyes were always so vibrant, so full of life that if the sun hit them in the right way all she would be able to see was his clear ocean blue orbs. It was haunting and yet the most beautiful thing she had seen in what felt like forever. His body blocked the sun from her, but his smiling face was able to brighten even the darkest days for her. The cuts and gashes on her back had healed and so had all of his injuries and the weeks that they had spent apart was almost like murder.

Although things had looked bad at one point, at the moment the only thing they cared about was each other. Rin laughed as Koji's fingers brushed against her face, they were soft yet also calloused, and she liked the feel of them against her skin. Her arms were crossed over her stomach lifelessly, his legs trapping hers between his own.

"I found you," his voice was heavy and his chest was quickly rising and falling, he had been full out chasing her for hours.

"Guess ya did," there was something in the air that made her heart pound wildly in her chest.

"I'm glad," Koji smiled, his shaggy hair falling from his shoulders. "that your dog boy let you out to play."

Frowning, Rin moved her arms and shoved Koji's chest and the boy sat up with a surprised look on his face. "Koji - Sesshomaru's not a dog boy, he's an Inu-Youkai and he's only looking out for my well being! I me-"

"Rin," he moved his hands in between the two of them. "I was just kidding, there's no need to get upset."

Her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest and she glared angrily at the boy in front of her. There were a few times that she wanted to wring his neck because of all the mean things he said about Sesshomaru. Gently Koji brushed away the ebony hair that had found its way in front of Rin's eyes and smiled at her. It made her even angrier because she found herself wanting to smile also, that the anger she was struggling to hold onto was slipping through her fingers like water.

Cupping her chin in his palm, Koji smirked as he leaned his head in and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle and chaste kiss. Her anger was suddenly gone and her mind completely empty and all she could do was feel his mouth on hers, the feel of him kissing her so completely. His hand cradled the back of her neck as she parted her lips, inviting his tongue to begin a duel of passion. She softly moaned as his free hand roamed her body, touching the exposed flesh, dipping under her dress and sliding across her naked thigh. Never before had Rin experienced such a sensation, her body felt on fire and she broke from the kiss and her head lolled back, her nails digging into Koji's shoulders.

His mouth was all over her and Rin could hardly breathe, her body arching into his teasing touches and she thought her heart would burst. The hand that had been on her thigh traveled back up her body and a gasp escaped her throat when it cupped her small breast. She was out of no where aching to be touched, her nipples hardening at his touch, his fingers flicking over the clothed nub. Her entire body arched with an eager need and when she was pressed flush up against him it was like heaven. His lips were on hers in an instant, devouring her, controlling her, and all Rin could do was whimper in pleasure and follow Koji's actions. Her heart was soaring with an unknown feeling and she welcomed it as it threatened to overwhelmed her.

One moment his mouth was on hers like a rabid dog and the next he pulled away, his forehead resting against Rin's as the both of them panted heavily for breath. She was slow about opening her eyes and when they finally fluttered open to see Koji's kiss-bruised lips, a lopsided smile came to her face. She loved him, she really did love him.

"Koji, I-" the air was sucked from her lungs as her eyes caught glowing red and her blood froze, her nails digging into the boy's flesh.

Her scream was loud and Koji had barely enough time to glance over his shoulder before the attack. The two of them scrambled to their feet away from the demonic being, Koji holding Rin back and shielding her with his body. Her body was trembling as she stared into those blood red eyes; those eyes were pure evil and it had come for them. The air was so heavy that it was hard to breathe, but none of them moved, fear kept her in place, fear and horror that she couldn't escape.

The demon blacksmith Kaijinbou stood there in the parted tall grass, his body surrounded by a colorful wind, a long beautiful sword grasped tightly in his right hand. The sword was pulsing and immediately Rin knew that the sword was evil and it was the one Kaijinbou had made for Sesshomaru.

"Who are you!" Koji sounded angry and Rin wanted to tell Koji to run away.

"T-Toukijin-" Kaijinbou growled, practically hissing, his fangs peeking out from his mouth in an amused smirk. "Need blood… fresh… human girl-"

Koji turned to Rin and told her to run. The look in his eyes begged her to comply and without any other orders, she fled. She had to get back to the castle, to get help and Koji was right behind her running as fast as he could as Kaijinbou stalked them, his psychotic laughter ringing in their ears. The demon blacksmith was toying with her, she could feel it in her very bones and with the castle in plain view she wanted to cry out for Sesshomaru. Almost there, Rin glanced back and cried out in terror as Kaijinbou leapt at her, Toukijin - the evil sword coming right at her to slice into her body.

However a pull from Koji sent Rin tumbling to the ground and rolling. A cry of pain and a grunt stopped Rin and she flopped roughly onto her back only to see Koji's ocean blue eyes staring at her filled with sadness and pain. His body pulsed and her vision was stolen away by the blade protruding from his stomach. His left hand reached out to her and his knees buckles, his skin becoming wrinkled as the blade began devouring him. The only thing she could do was watch as Koji was devoured, his tears falling and her own pouring out as she covered her mouth.

Kaijinbou's red eyes grew bigger and Koji was gone, the demon had come to slay her and she would suffer as pain ripped through her body. Her vision went black and there were hands all over her, shaking her, pulling her, and Rin struggled to break free. Her scream as loud as her fist connected with flesh then with her knee and she scrambled off of what she had been laying on, collapsing onto the cold floor. All she could see was black and climbing to her feet, she darted away on instinct, she had to get away, she had to find Koji. She had to find him!

Her body collided with walls and she could hear someone calling her name, but it wasn't him, so she kept running. Terror pulsed through her veins and Kaijinbou's red glowing eyes were everywhere, his maniac laughter ringing in her head, she was trapped. Finding herself moments later at a dead end she glanced around for any means of escape and spying a window she did the first thing that came to mind, she broke the glass, climbed out and jumped.

She had expected to die from the jump, but she didn't, instead landing on something somewhat padded. Pain registered in her mind, it was her leg, she had landed funny, but she couldn't stop, he was after her - she could feel his eyes all over her. It still was black all around her and she stumbled, tripping over something and falling into water. She gasped and sputtered for breath, her nightgown dragging her down until her feet touched the bottom and she realized that she could stand.

Someone called out her name and her head jerked in the direction. She was waist deep in the water, her eyes slowly adjusting and she blinked repeatedly. It wasn't adding up, where was she? Cold shudders sprang throughout her body, the braid from her hair loose and stray strands sticking to her face. Water dripped down her chin and her wet hands rubbed her eyes only to find more wetness streaming down her cheeks, she was crying uncontrollably.

Her name was called again but more urgently and trying her hardest to focus, Rin searched for anything that would help her find the person. Blinking rapidly again causing the tears to fall faster, Rin's eyes filled with the moonlight and a few feet away from the water's edge is where she saw amber orbs.

"Sesshomaru," she called to him in a broken whisper.

He was in ceremonial robes and it was like she was looking at him for the first time since forever. She tried walking to him, but the pain in her leg made her cry out. Her arms lifted to him like a child wishing to be held and she whimpered feeling the water rippling against her freezing body. Looking at him towering over her, she was suddenly enveloped in warmth as he pulled her to his chest, his arms wrapping around her trembling body. Her fingers dug into his robes and she hid her face in his chest and cried. She hadn't been having a nightmare, Koji was really dead.

_**E/N: **Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter and the long time that it took to update. Work has been horrible and I'm pushing myself really hard in school so I can graduate and be done with highschool. ALSO I'm working on new stories and I'm stuck when it comes to which two I wanna work on first. If you would like to help out, please go to my profile on fanfiction and take a look at the FOUR story summaries that I have up and pick the two that you like best. The two with the most votes will be the stories that I start working on over the summer. _

_**Fanfiction **_

**Chello: **Nudges? Me? Surly you jest! lol **Wolf-Inu-Yasha38:** He is isn't he. It's makes me smile knowing that people think that I do Sesshomaru in character, I'm always struggling to get it right. Don't worry, only I write my stories, no one will ever touch them. Yay I like the picture too! ** Icygirl2:**Thank you, it's good to know that my character personalities are done well. Thank you! **Silentxangel: **yeah I know the chapter was short, I just couldn't make it longer for the life of me. Hope you liked the angsty fluff in this chapter. **Sugar'N'SpiceRin: **YAY! **Loopypants: **NEWBIE! (glomps) YAR! **Vimpire-dogdemongirl89: **yes. **Aireonna: **ANOTHER NEWBIE! Thank you so much and right back at yah (HAPPY HOLIDAYS)

_**Mediaminer**_

**Aozora-Tennyo: **Thank you! **White Luna:** woot a new color to add to my list of fangirlly-ness! lol Your welcome VERY MUCH!

**Animespiral: **

**Callmeplum: **I think you got cut off O-O **Judo-Creature: **You being one of my oldest reviewers on animespiral I don't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed. I was never one to really be able to grasp complete happiness in a story unless there was a major obstacle overcome in it. The main reason why I write 'angst' honestly is because I've had so much heartache, pain and suffering in my life that I can only understand things when the pain is too great. I too love happy endings and I try writing them as much as my heart lets me, however sometimes I find it better when a writer can place aside their biased feelings of fairy tale endings and give their readers a heart-wrenching ending that leaves a greater impact as well as tears. Although if for the people who have read "Will you be mine?" already know the outcome of this story, and those who haven't, well they should! And I don't think contortionists are real human beings, but people made of rubber from factories... and your other ones make me laugh, silly clones.

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEWS LEFT AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME SOMETHING TO CHEW RABIDLY ON! The next chapter will be out as soon as I finish writing it! THANK YOU AGAIN. (Don't forget to vote). **_

_**-Krystal-**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own nothing, well I own stuff, just not this stuff okay? **_

_Sorry for such the gap between updates. I had an accident on April 24th and for a while we thought I cracked the back of my skull... And after that I've had a really nasty writer's block with eveything.. I'm so sorry! _

_This chapter contains some sketchy perversion on someone's part, but it's not that bad I promise. _

_**Getting to Know You**_

_**Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

The moment his arms were around her trembling body an overwhelming feeling hit the Inu-Youkai and he knew that he wouldn't be able to let go. Her crying was like needles to his chest, but he couldn't stop the wetness falling from her eyes, to even try would rob her of the closure she needed. Sesshomaru was at a loss of what to do, yet his mind was completely clear. Gently gathering the human girl into his arms, he held her close. Her fingers clutched his now wet robe and her head was hidden on his chest, she was so defenseless, helpless, and it made him feel better knowing that he could hold her without any conflicting thoughts rising in his mind.

Servants lined the walls, some peeking through open doors to catch a glimpse at the dying excitement, he could feel their eyes watching his every move as he entered the castle. Their curiosity was thick in the air and very few of them had enough courage to approach the sopping wet stoic king. He didn't have to say a word because the servants were already aware of what was needed, besides, he wasn't sure how he could stay in control if he said anything. Once dark empty hallways were illuminated by small torches hanging from the walls, each casting their own darkened shadow.

Entering his room, Sesshomaru locked the door behind him. Servants would try coming for sure and he had no patience for them and their bumbling-gossip eager bodies, he wanted to be alone for once. Lighting a few candles, the Inu-Youkai glanced around the elegant room, there were a few things that he needed. His sensitive ears had picked up the silence minutes ago, but comfortable enough to show something other than an ice cold emotionless face, he let himself relax. Rin wasn't sleeping because her fingers were still shaking something fierce, but other than that she had gone silent.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked emotionlessly, he didn't want to sound too gentle because he wasn't by nature.

Waiting a few moments for a reply and receiving nothing, he walked to his bed where he deposited the small girl. He wanted to get out of his wet clothes and by Rin's shivering he was certain that she did as well. Not caring that she was in the room, Sesshomaru untied his sash from around his waist and gently wrapped Rin's ankle with it. She wouldn't be moving around freely for a while and he wouldn't allow himself to neglect her injury no matter how small. Strands of his silver hair brushed against his eyes as he watched her from the corner of his amber eyes.

She was upset, probably confused, and by the looks of it tired and cold. He didn't have any of her clothes on hand and he did not want to allow anyone near her so he would have to compromise with what he did have. Climbing to his feet, he let a small smile come to his lips before the pad of his thumb brushed across Rin's eyes and wiping away her ready to fall tears. Yes, he had had just about as much as he could take of the salty liquid, but he couldn't order her to stop crying, he didn't know how.

His throat ran dry staring down at Rin, her nightgown long since gone see through, but it was only now did he get the chance to actually see her. She was disheveled, her hair a tangled mess of what used to be ebony hair in a braid, her light nightgown clinging to her like a second skin, the supple amount of flesh shown made him mentally smack himself as his heart began to race. Alarms went off in his head and he knew that the polite thing would have been to turn his head and give her something that would cover up what was being exposed to him, but in a way he was transfixed by her.

Large brown eyes stared up at him with sadness, eyes that were puffy and red, lined with unshed tears and his urges all but disappeared. He could never forgive himself if he took advantage of her now, he was better than that, however a tiny piece of his heart didn't care. All it wanted was to feel her cold flesh against his, hands exploring her, touching placed on her body that were forbidden, yet seduced him none the less. It was an inner struggle for dominance and it angered him that he could have such thoughts. His claws itched and his heart pounded in his chest, he knew exactly what he had to do and what was expected of him.

Taking a deep breath, the Inu-Youkai closed his amber eyes as he slid his silk pajama shirt over Rin's head and pulling down the straps to her nightgown. If he could not see it then there was no temptation, although as the gooseflesh covered the human girl's skin and a whimper escaped her mouth his mind ran wild. His clawed hands pushed the wet fabric down her body and he imagined the way her body would react to his touches, her back arching, her adolescent breasts jutting out as her nipples hardened from the cold air. His breath came out in heavy pants as he imagined her laying sprawled out underneath him as his mouth descended upon those breasts, kissing and nipping at them before taking them into his mouth. Hearts pounding faster, wanton moans of lust, arching and bucking, oh god it was almost too much for him to handle.

Sesshomaru realized that his alternate route wasn't working too well and opening his eyes his gaze went immediately to where his clawed hands rested on Rin's waist, her wet clothing bunched around her and he swallowed the lump in his throat and cursed himself for being so easily controlled by his animal instincts.

"Rin," his voice was thick and he hardly recognized it himself. "Do you think you could."

Her arms moved as she slipped them into the respected sleeves, he hadn't wasted time with unbuttoning the shirt and for that he was more than thankful. The silence was awkward and Rin tried to stand only for Sesshomaru's hands to steady her. They were still around her waist as the nightgown fell to her ankles and more than once did he have to hold his breath, she was so exotic and it was doing a number on him. He would be lucky if he was still coherent by the morning.

When Rin was finished being dressed with dry clothes and Sesshomaru able to regain control over his nerves, the girl was covered up with heavy blankets and the candles put out. The Inu-Youkai allowed himself to kiss Rin on the forehead before pulling up a chair, he wasn't going to leave until she was asleep and he had told her as much. Things were different now and he would have to make a few changes as well. Darkness was all around him, but the soft noises of deep and even breathing relaxed his screaming muscles.

It felt like a lifetime since he had been able to relax and soon enough exhaustion caught up with him and Sesshomaru drifted off into a peaceful sleep. No longer did he have to worry about Rin sinking beyond helping into the darkness of her own soul, she had come back to him and it was like a burden had been lifted off of his chest. Everything was turning down a road that he was somewhat familiar with and he could only wait and see what was coming next.

During the night Rin had waken and cautious to her carefully wrapped ankle, she made her way out of the enormous bed that Sesshomaru regularly slept in. Her heart still ached remembering that she'd never get to see Koji again, but knowing that Sesshomaru was there with her, the pain wasn't that deep. Feelings that she had tried to suppress were resurfacing and her cheeks flushed as she remembered the look he had given her. His amber eyes had been clouded with an unknown emotion and she was transfixed by his eyes, they looked so different and she wanted to fall into them.

Half of her had wanted to touch him as he undressed her, but she couldn't, at least not like that, it would have been disgraceful and her family honor would be put to shame even if it were Sesshomaru to do it. Letting out a heavy sigh, Rin crawled off the bed making sure to put all her weight on her good leg, it was too hot to be under so many blankets and too stuffy in the room. She hobbled to the balcony and unlocked it before pulling the door open and allowing the air to circulate and wash over her. The sky was cloudy and it looked like it would rain and a lopsided grin came to her lips, it always smelled the best after a rain storm.

Turning back to glance into the room, she saw his silver hair glowing in the soft light from the outside, it wasn't much, but she felt her cheeks flush once again. Seeing the Inu-Youkai asleep was like being able to touch a unicorn and not become cursed, it was a wonderful feeling that went through her entire body. She decided that being inside wasn't that bad and limping back to the bed near where he slept, Rin reached out and touched Sesshomaru. His clothing was still kind of damp but she didn't think it really mattered, beings like him were probably incapable of getting sick so she wasn't too worried.

His arms were crossed over his chest and his face was void of all emotions, just like when he was awake. She wanted to frown, but she couldn't find the nerve to, he looked too beautiful sitting there, his ceremonial haori slipping off his shoulders and exposing his tanned and very well toned chest, that she didn't want to mar the image with a bad thought. Her hands were resting on the arms of his chair and without touching him in the process, Rin leaned close to her Inu-Youkai king and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

It had been something she wished to do for so many years and only now did she have the courage. The heat rushed to her face as she pulled away, she half expected amber eyes to be staring back at her with such an intensity, but finding him still asleep was almost disappointing. Shrugging it off, Rin made her way back to the bed and crawled in it. She wanted to sleep these feelings from her body knowing that it was almost impossible, but damn it she could try.

Sesshomaru's masculine smell was all around her and hiding her face in the pillows she inhaled, she loved his smell. So what if it was a little creepy and obsessive, it wasn't like she always got to go anywhere near his room let alone in his bed (even though their rooms were right next to each other) so she was happy with what she got. Wrapping her arms around the pillows and snuggling as close to them as she could, Rin closed her eyes. Sleep felt really good at the moment and it was something that she wasn't going to ignore.

She laid there for what seemed like hours, thinking about things (sleep had abandoned her) and she groaned a few times changing her position. The sun would probably be rising soon and a new day would begin, a day that she wasn't ready to see yet. Turning roughly onto her side, she hissed as her ankle throbbed, she would never fall asleep by the looks of it, god how she cursed her luck.

"If you don't quit moving I will tie you down Rin," Sesshomaru's voice was cold but laced with irritation, she had woken him up with all her noise no matter how quiet she had tried to be.

"I can't sleep," she whined softly. It was true she couldn't, but she hadn't wanted to sound like a child despite doing so.

A sigh from him had Rin running her hand over her face, she was so frustrated and now she had irritated Sesshomaru, yes luck it was so lovely! Biting back the urge to cry she hid her face behind one of her hands, she was pathetic. A dip in the mattress was sudden and she practically cried out as a warm body pressed against her back.

"Turn over Rin," Sesshomaru was laying next to her and following his orders she turned and faced him. "Now close your eyes and relax. You need to go to sleep, you're going to drive me crazy."

She knew that it wasn't like him to say such a thing, but Rin couldn't help but follow his orders. She wasn't one to argue for the most part and no matter how embarrassing it was, she eventually fell asleep.

**_E/N:_** I know that it's shorter than normal sorry hope you can forgive me... So after so much complaining there's the start of your Rin/Sesshomaru romance, I told you guys that I wouldn't forget about it! Yep... So my head's okay, and nothing's broken or cracked I just have a large lump that probably will never go away.

_**Fanfiction**_

**Icygirl2:**_ Thanks! _**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: **_I'll try and draw something as soon as I get some inspiration and it's okay I can't spell either apparently.You wound me deeply, liar liar pants on fire! _** Hinata-Chan: **Yes his death was the reason sorry if I confused you. He did but there's only so much a person can do (and I really didn't want to explain it all the way yet) No he hasn't confessed yet, that's what's the good part!** Simplyelena:** It's getting to a lot of people, however, in this story it's a part of how they get together. ** Silentxangel:** Sorry I had to kil off the other main interest becuase if he just disappeared there could be a chance he could come back, and it would be kind of cliche (to me at least). Rin ran into the water YAY! (gives out cookie).** Sugar'N'SpiceRin:**Thank you!** Aireonna:** LOL I heart you a lot, you make me laugh! (gives out another cookie)**. He Didn't Love Me:** Awww don't cry, things'll get better. Thank you for the compliment!** FuschiaFinn:** Thanks!** D2shny: **Yar!** Kar00: **I WILL! lol

_**Mediaminer**_

**_White Luna: _**lol yes! Everything will end well because it's already a give in (if you've read "will you be mine?") This story wasn't included in with the voting because my already posted stories will be continued none the less. It's just for new stories I'm having trouble deciding which to start first... **Sheiba90:** meh, so you're made out of rubber, (just kidding) **Sweet-Obsession09:** Yes, everyone feel sad for her, but why not me (cries overdramatically) just kidding, thank you!

NEXT UPDATE (which can be at any time!) will be the ending for the voting for the two new stories I'll start after I graduate. SO PLEASE go check my profile at fanfiction and tell me which ones you are interested in reading the most.

ALSO Donate to the "Feed the Authoress" Fund by leaving a review because I am poor and my paycheck wouldn't keep a mouse alive for more than a day unless it was homeless! Leave a review and make me "happier" Gah, I feel like such a tool...

-Krystal-


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own them, never will, but a girl can dream. Koji, however, is mine, mine ALL MINE! _**_Warnings:_ **HEH wouldn't you like to know! O.O (sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter, I haven't had time to sit down and really edit this)

**_Getting To Know You_**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**Chapters Fourteen**

The room was quiet and peaceful, though if screams of pain were ever to be heard no help would come to the rescue. It was Sesshomaru's private library and any brave enough to enter uninvited into the elegant room filled with ancient books deserved their punishment. The heavy dark green curtains were draw back exposing the once stuffy room that was no being aired out by a large slightly opened window. Rin sat in an enormous chair, her legs folded underneath herself and a book twice the size of her head resting on her lap.

Hours had been spent daily falling deeper into the world of the written, and long tresses of onyx hair fell over her pale and concentrated face only to be pushed back behind her ear by small fingers. She had found herself drifting away into a tale of honor, lust, triumph, and surprisingly sometimes even love. It had ensnared her imagination and every little bit of time she could spare she was there, in her king's library reading her life away.

"You know there are other things to be done besides reading," Sesshomaru had entered the room a while before, his amber eyes watching the human girl carefully from where he stood near the open window. "What are you hoping to accomplish?"

Brown eyes peered up from behind hair at him, her lips curling into a soft sincere smile for the Inu-Youkai. "I don't really know yet," it was the truth and without skipping a beat, her eyes dropped back to the pages in front of her and continued. "Maybe I wanna see where it goes, maybe an ending that is not as depressing as all the others I've read here. Besides, it's raining, what else is there that I'm supposed to do?"

"Allow Nazuna and the other Youkai women to finish teaching you the dances that are presented at ceremonies," her brows furrowed and her muscles twitched. He wasn't asking her or just innocently giving a suggestion, the Inu-Youkai king was subtly demanding her to put down the book.

"Why what's the point?" Her attention was no longer on her book as she put it down on her lap, brown eyes glancing at amber. "I can't do it nearly as well as they can! Anyway I heard that it was a bad omen for a human to know how to dance the dances of Youkai woman."

Sesshomaru wasn't going to budge on the topic anytime soon and they both knew it. Bad omen or not he didn't care, to the Inu-Youkai king it was just an old wives tale, a myth, and something that he spent absolutely no time believing in. She didn't want to butt heads with Sesshomaru, not with the current topic, but she couldn't help it. Occasionally she wondered if she was getting cabin fever or just losing her marbles, it was all so frustrating for her to deal with.

"You will not accomplish anything by sitting here all day," he said coldly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Do not make me repeat myself Rin. I will not tolerate a lazy human to stay in my castle."

Rin's heart practically stopped beating from his harsh words. Lazy? He thought she was lazy? Tears were the first thing she would have expected to come, an overwhelming sadness and hurt, however the only thing that did come to her was anger. It was building in her stomach rapidly, boiling closer to the top that her eyes flashed at him and she snapped as she slammed the large book closed.

She wasted no time getting to her feet, discarding the enormous haphazardly on her seat and stomping away from where the Inu-Youkai stood. How could he say such a thing? Rin was angry and upset, but she tried to suppress it as much as possible. If Sesshomaru wanted to be this way then so be it, she would take her pathetic human self and go elsewhere. It hurt her because she cares so much about him, however, she wasn't going to stand there (or sit) and let him drag her around in the mud. She was better than that.

"One day love will find you Sesshomaru," Rin hissed standing, her dark brown orbs glaring into amber. It had been the first thing that came to mind and she couldn't help but say it even though she knew nothing good would come from it. "And it'll break all those chains that bind you! Destiny doesn't just skip over people, it doesn't work that way!"

"Non sense," she wanted to hit him, to punch him and kick him until he had the 'sense' knocked back into his stubborn head. "I will never love anyone, it is a pathetic human emotion Rin. Stop living in a dream world."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed before he turned his back on her and Rin could barely contain the tears prickling at the backs of her eyes. Calloused, he was always so cold and sometimes she wondered if everything was all in vain. Fleeing the room, Rin let a frown cover her face to hold back her tears. Pathetic human emotions? If that's what they were then that was fine with her, she would rather be a pathetic human than to be a demon or half-demon and be like Sesshomaru.

Love was real, she knew it was and if the Inu-Youkai king denied it like the plague that was okay because Rin didn't want to serve a fool of a king, she refused to. Fists clenched at her sides and despite it raining outside, she grabbed her cloak from her room and slipped on her shoes, she would find herself a new kingdom to belong to and nobody would stop her. Her name was being called by two people, however she ignored the both of them, they weren't going to stop her, she was leaving.

Claws dug into her shoulder trying to turn her around and keep her from leaving and Rin could hear Nazuna's concerned voice, but all Rin could feel was the anger of everything and she snapped. Twisting around, Rin growled letting her fist fly and hitting soft flesh. A surprised cry escaped from Nazuna's throat and Rin wasted no time ripping the clawed hand from her shoulder and throwing the large doors open and heading outside into the inky rain-clouded sky.

Fat droplets of water soaked through her midnight cloak faster than it took her to trek to the stable yard and swing open the wooden doors. The anger was slowly beginning to dissipate with the coldness of the rain, however, there was no turning back for Rin. Her heart was silently aching and the frown had yet to leave her face, she still had her pride to deal with and she was head strong about leaving. She wouldn't allow anyone to try and change her mind.

Sniffling, Rin wiped her nose on the sleeve of her cloak as her eyes gazed calculatingly at the few horses that occupied the stalls. She was short on time to get away and she knew it, but she had to make sure she took the best horse for her journey from the west. The greenish horse that was hidden near the corner grazing on dry hay made her want to roll her eyes. It was a stubborn horse and sometimes she asked herself why Sesshomaru kept "Jaken" at all. Hell it was lazier than what the Inu-Youkai had claimed her to be and something a kin to jealousy surfaced and the sudden urge to kick the stupid beast was almost impossible to suppress.

Hearing Nazuna's panicked chattering from outside coming closer, Rin frantically ran to the nearest horse and climbed onto it after shoving open the wooden gate. The horse was irritated as Rin was upset, but it merely huffed as her feet kicked gently at its stomach, doing more than urging it to start moving. Rin had no time to waste. Brushing away wet strands of ebony, Rin clicked her tongue against her teeth as two shadows appeared at the entrance.

The sound of rain impaling against the stable drove Rin almost to the edge and tightening her hold on the enormous horse, she tried to gallop away into the open and leave on an endless road of adventure if it hadn't been for the loud whistle that had the horse she was on to stop and steer itself calmly back into its stall. Rin wanted to scream, she wanted to beat something or instill bodily harm on something or someone, she wanted to inflict pain so bad that she could feel her rage and frustration bleeding into her chest.

Sliding roughly off the horse, Rin stalked to where she had entered intending to just be allowed to waltz out without a word in edgewise, but things never went her way. Nazuna stood feet away from Sesshomaru, her arms crossing her chest, her eyes livid and a swelling red mark on her cheek where Rin had punched her not too long before. Her glare was sharp but not as menacing as the icy cold look Rin was receiving from the amber-eyed Inu-Youkai king. It didn't take a genius to see that he was displeased with Rin's behavior and maybe even a little disappointed, but honestly Rin didn't care anymore.

"Nazuna go back inside," his tone was void of all emotions and Rin could only stand there dripping wet matching his glare with one of her own.

The cat demon hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether or not to stay or go, but quickly she nodded her head and turned, heading back towards the castle. To defy Sesshomaru could have proved to be fatal at the moment so she obeyed. Once the Youkai woman was gone was Rin able to let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, although it didn't make her any less resolved over her current 'pathetic human emotions'. She still was determined to go on her way with or without a horse or any supplies.

"I am not pleased with your recent behavior Rin," Sesshomaru was talking down to her and Rin felt the tears stinging in her eyes. "There was no need to attack Nazuna either, it was barbaric and un lady like."

His words were only adding fuel to her proverbial flames and never before had she felt so hurt and angry in her life. For a king, Sesshomaru couldn't get his point across very well and if he liked this kind of torture she wanted to be no part of it. Gathering her bearings Rin was able to tear her vision from Sesshomaru and storm out into the rain only to be roughly pulled back by a pale clawed hand belonging to a certain Inu-Youkai behind her. Rin's heart was pounding a mile a minute and she struggled to keep her anger from exploding as she tore her arm from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"What?" She asked bluntly not looking back at him like it was order to do when speaking to royalty or nobles.

His eyebrow's quirked (she would have seen such if she had bothered to glance back at him), but his tone stayed the same. "What do you have to say for your behavior? I will not tolerate such antics from you Rin."

Rin's eyes widened in disbelief and furiously she spun around, brown eyes burning with such fire that she couldn't control herself as she screamed, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm and her teeth grinding together. How could he be this way? How was it possible to be so damn arrogant and cold? Was it genetic or something?

"Hypocrite!" She growled venomously, "Screw you! First I'm a lazy pathetic human with worthless emotions and now I'm un lady like and your disappointed in my behavior? If this is how you really see me as Sesshomaru why are you so fucking surprised? I'm human okay? That's all I'll ever be and if you can't accept that then fine! Who needs you anyway! I'll go somewhere else where pathetic humans are treated better! I understand now what Koji was trying to tell me. God, I'm so stupid.."

The tears fell silently from her eyes and Rin could only hide her face in her hands in hopes that they would stop. So many times she had openly showed her weakness to him in hope of something possibly greater, only to find an emptiness and hollow feeling in her heart. She couldn't keep going on like this for much longer, Rin had merely trembling barriers left in her heart, she had limits and his words and actions were breaching these barriers and threatening to collapse them and leave her unprotected.

Strong arms encircled Rin's shaking body and a firm yet cold body pressed flush against her own, a clawed hand pushing away her hood and resting on the back of her head. Her shoulders shook uneasily as she forced herself to stop crying, she wanted to be strong for herself, Rin just couldn't keep going on as she was. He wasn't going to apologize and she knew as much, Sesshomaru wasn't the type to admit when wrong. None the less when an error was made and truthfully Rin didn't want an apology, especially not from him of all people if that made any sense.

It took a few moments to calm herself down and wiping away the remnants of her tears with the back of her hand, Rin sniffled softly. Most thoughts of leaving in anger had abandoned her mind, yet hadn't gone away completely. Rin wanted to get away from it all however, with Sesshomaru there holding her so gently as the rain continued to pour down on the two of them, she found herself having doubts. Why was she so wishy-washy with decisions when it came to Sesshomaru? Everything would be a lot easier if she could only make up her mind and stick with it to the end.

Taking a deep breath or two Rin tried to pull from Sesshomaru's embrace only to find that it was in vain, the Inu-Youkai wasn't planning on letting go of her and despite wanting to be alone, she also wanted to stay and let herself be held by a pair of strong arms. It felt so right, being close to him, smelling his masculine yet feminine scent. She felt as though she was home, though she knew that she was only being a fantasy-searching child by thinking that way. Her fingers clutched the wet cloth of Sesshomaru's haori and she stared at her hands unsure of what to do now, or of what to say.

Claws ran through her hair and hearing the gentle, yet reserved stoic tone of his voice call her name, Rin found herself blushing at her current situation. There was sure to be many eavesdroppers and her cheeks flushed darker thinking of all the rumors that would find there way throughout the kitchens and whatnot. By morning everyone would have their own opinions and there would be even more heated glares tossed her way if the Inu-Youkai didn't release her soon. Hell, her mind was bound to run away with new dreams and hopes, all of which she was not ready for, or wanting to add to the jumbled pains and emotions that she was feeling at the moment.

"Pl-please Sesshomaru," her own voice was a little low and needy and Rin was barely able to recognize it as her heart sped up subconsciously as she licked her now parched lips.

She felt his clawed fingertips on her chin guiding it upwards and she was hesitant before allowing her gaze to lift and catch amber eyes. Familiar emotions flashed in his orbs before disappearing behind his emotionless mask. Her breath hitched in her throat as one of Sesshomaru's hands rested on her waist as the other hooking under her chin. One minute she was gazing confused and almost helplessly into his eyes and the next she was clutching him as close as possible as his mouth covered hers.

At first she was too shocked to reply, to return it, however as the feeling came back to her hazy mind her hands slid to his shoulders and her lips parted inviting the object that had caressed her lips so teasingly into her mouth. Her blood raced and she forced herself to try and breathe from her nose as she let him dominate her through and through. Never before had she experienced such a powerful kiss as she currently was. There had never been such an animalistic need, an indescribable passion that Rin was lost to everything but the feel of him against her so completely and the cold droplets of rain dripping against her now hot flesh.

Sesshomaru pulled away trying to end their heated moment, but Rin only captured his lips in yet another demanding kiss. Even though there was a undying need coursing through her veins, the kiss was more gentle in nature and Rin relaxed in Sesshomaru's hold as she snaked her arms around the Inu-Youkai's neck and stepping on her tip-toes to try and get any leverage that was remotely possible. Wishing for it to last forever was laughable and naïve, however, finally ending their kiss, Rin's breath came out in heavy pants as half lidded eyes gazed at Sesshomaru's kiss-bruised lips. She longed to taste them again and explore the unknown territory, although she knew that it would be impossible .

Her cheeks flushed darker than she thought imaginable as Sesshomaru stared down at her (practically through her) and she was suddenly aware of just how intimate of a position they were in.

"Come Rin," Sesshomaru said in a husky voice. "We must go inside before you can catch a cold. There's still much that is left to be done."

_**E/N:** KYAH! It's been soooo long since I updated last! I'm so sorry for such the long wait! I stayed up really late the night before writing this chapter! And right when I got off work (at 8 p.m.) and got home I started typing it up! (it's now almost midnight, I get discratcted so easily!) THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED YOU'RE AWESOME!_

_**Songs that enspired this chapter :** "Seperate Ways (Worlds Apart)" by** Journey, **"Words" and "Nights on Broadway" by the **Bee Gees!** If you haven't heard these songs you should, they are awesome opossum!_

**_Fanfiction:_**

**_SimplyElena_** - Yesh the romance ish here! **_Wolf-Inu-Yasha38 _**- Thankz so much! Yeah he should have but then I wouldn't have had this little hot tid-bit in this chapter. meh I can't spell on a keyboard anyway so no worries! **_Kaiya Sara _**- Kyaaah! Thankz. **_Sugar'N'SpiceRin_** - I try hard to keep him in character, and I only can hope that I do! Cuz that's just so spiffy! **_SilentXAngel _**- lol naughty? Yesh, mucho mucho naughty, (bad sesshomaru! You're too good to be true!) Thankz for the compliment and yes the picture is for this story, it was supposed to be Koji! I heart you mucho mucho (gives ya cookie!) You guys always make me happier! **_KokoroOfAnime_** - Thankz! **_Hinata-Chan _**- Anything can be more spicy! lol How much 'spicy' was this chapter for you? lol hope you liked it! **_Icygirl2_** - Nah, I'm fine, it just smarts, I'm such a klutz! Thankz for your vote! **_Aireonna_** - I'm not sure whether or not he's gunna know about it, I'm still contemplating, but we can still giggle together like fangirls! heh! You make me laugh! **_babe-galanime_** - Okie dokie artichokie!

**_Mediaminer: _**

**_White Luna_** - Yeah it does, doesn't it? Yesh I know, but it's not I swear! lol OOO inspiration! (makes me think of singing vogue!) lol please don't spork me too hard! I'll be dumb agan if ya do! **_ChibiRin_** - I know I laugh at him so much! It feels fine thankz!

**_Animespiral:_**

**_XmidnightfairyX_** - tanky tanky! **_Classic Sara _**- Thankz! romance is here for chu! Don't worry I'll be working on this story as much as time permits me too!

**_Adultfanfiction: _**

**_Nahauja_** - I didn't really change the story, it's just a branch off of another! This is actually a type of Prequel (sp?) to my story "Will You Be Mine?" of how Rin and Sesshomaru got together and what not! **_Lisa_** - lol yesh, I know, I haven't eaten dinner yet either! lol we ish coo, we ish coo! **_Animegirl007_** - YAY! Glad to see that you're back! aww, don't cry, things get beter, they always do! **_LadyOfBreeding _**- I thank you then for reviewing my story! Don't feel bad, I often cry when writing really emotional parts, (though I'm just a sissy la-la) lol thank you so much for all your praise, you bring a smile to this girl's face! (give ya cookie and a hug)

**_The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it! I'm going to one of my boss' wedding on Saturday so I'll see what I can do on Sunday! Wish me luck and the exciting-ness.. Oh, yeah I do know that I spelled thanks with a Z and there are some other wierd spelling in my e/n: 's, but yeah, it's coo! lol _**

**_Until next time, Krystal_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own them, never will, but a girl can dream. Koji, however, is mine, mine ALL MINE! **Warnings:**_HEH wouldn't you like to know! It's evil, it's dirty, it's OmG I LOVE YOU! If you are squealish please keep it down to a minimum, there are others trying to read this too! There also may be some OOC-ness, so you are warned!

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORESS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! READ IF YOU WANT SOME GOOD STUFF!

**Getting To Know You**

By: Miztikal-Dragon

Chapter Fifteen: **_(G.T.K.Y) _**

I don't know what was going through my mind that night, there standing with Rin, our bodies becoming soaked as the water pounded onto our bodies. However, the very thought of her leaving was like a dagger to the heart, the very same heart I believed for a long time didn't exist. I know that what I've done now and in the past are horrible, things that I could never live down, never forget, but I pray that one day things could be forgotten.

Sometimes I wonder why she was still there with me with her brilliant smile, captivating brown eyes, it seemed to good to be true, yet I'm glad that she decided not to go that night, or any other night either. I was the bad guy, the evil villain and despite trying best to make her see where I was coming from, I led her to pain, opened her heart and abandoned her. I am no less a beast than the ones who attacked my kingdom when it was my father's, who killed his second wife and drove him to suicide, the one Youkai woman that I believed would have done these Western Lands some good.

What else was I supposed to do? I could not claim my growing feelings for Rin no matter how much my soul wished me to do so. My kingdom had fallen under and still sore from their deaths, and with my strong feelings, there was no way that I could lower myself to be seen as my father in their eyes, demon or not. They needed a leader, a honorable and reliable one, and that's exactly who I intended to be. If cold, ruthless, and strict was what they needed (which it was) then it was only necessary that I do so myself.

It may have been a selfish way of thinking, however, I was going to rule the Western Lands how I sought fit, and that was the only way that I knew how to. Humans were not my forte, and finding myself falling in love with one was dishonorable to my late mother, not to mention everything that I had been taught, all the same it was happening and I could not even try to stop it.

Seeing her with that human boy named Koji had me at my limits and I wanted to growl in frustration, to tear the boy to pieces and feel the blood dripping from my fingertips as he writhed in pain, begging for mercy until his dying breath was wasted on cowardice. I could feel my bloodlust surfacing to make it known that she was mine, even though I knew deep down inside that she wasn't, yet I couldn't do that to Rin.

She was drifting away from me, finding a love all on her own (and with her own kind), how was I supposed to get in between that? Though I knew that she would come back to me no matter what, how was I supposed to take that experience away from her when all she wanted was to be happy? I couldn't because I am not like those other demons without regard to consequences, I'm not a monster like they are. I refused to become like the demons and what not who took her parents away from her and InuYasha too, that would be too cruel.

So I did what I had to do, nothing. I let nature take its course and in time Koji went away for good (it was somewhat mostly my fault however), and once again Rin was mine. And though he was out of the picture, she seemed stuck on him, like a bee to its pollen filled flower, she was mourning him, loving him from the grave, dying on the inside and out for him and though I dare not normally say it, I was jealous. He was dead and yet she still cared for him more than she'd ever shown for me or anyone else, it was driving me mad, but scaring me all the same.

My father told me stories about the bond of love and how if it were true as the stories went that after a man died, his wife would soon follow. For almost a year I believed that in fact those old wives tales were true, that my Rin would become lost inside herself and leave me alone for good. My heart ached and my soul cried, how could she feel such a love and not feel it for me? How was this human boy able to capture her heart in a matter of days when I couldn't do the very same in months, maybe even years, I'm not sure any longer.

I'm sure that my servants notice, they had a knack for learning things that were none of their business and then some. Often I found that it was through them in which my information about anything and everything happening in the castle was obtained. I was an alien in my own home, an outsider and it annoyed me to no end and though I did not show my irritation, I'm certain those around me could. Nothing besides politics were going my way, the search for Kagura was like a needle in a haystack, my less than illusive actions on Rin's person, nothing as easy as I had thought it to be and some nights I questioned what was the point to all of it.

My kingdom was getting alone just fine, there was no need for any turmoil, any drama, and my servants and counsel were more keen on me wedding a female Youkai of high standard, someone that they could call their queen and I myself was completely unsure of what to do. I wanted what was best for my people and myself, and yet my selfish ways always got the better of me. It was always about instincts, think accordingly first that benefits me, and go over the consequences for those said actions at a later time of day (preferably days, or months away at a given time).

And then there was that kiss. It was something that I had never myself in all my life experienced that had so much passion and yet so much pain mixed all together. I wanted Rin, and I wanted her so bad that my claws ached with the need to touch her, to caress her face of let my fingers roam through the thick and full strands of onyx hair. The feeling of her soft body molding to my own as it was drenched with water, her own fingernails digging into my flesh as her tempting lips covered my mouth, practically sucking the rational thoughts from my entire being.

It was like electricity and I had only felt it once before. Rin had been hurt, lost, alone, and it was the night that she came back to me. The first night that I fully realized just exactly what was pouring from my soul and seeping through to my cold and (somewhat) lonely heart. Animalistic urges ran havoc throughout my body, insatiable desires that made my body tingle and spark to life, my breathing in pants and my pulse racing as if there were no tomorrow. An unexplainable lust for just a little human girl that I watched bloom from an awkward and curious child into a beautiful and daring young woman.

I remember that night so clearly than others sometimes and I know that that night was one in which I knew that I would be forever hers. She may not have known it, or anyone else for that matter, but I knew it and that was all that mattered to me. I wanted to possess her, make her mine in all aspects and for the most part, I had that very night. It was something that I almost came to regret, but not as much as the one night that followed not too long after. However, the night in the rain was something that defined Rin to me. It showed me how deep her passion was, how strong her loyalty to her king was, it gave me everything that I wanted in a queen and so much more, yet I was too arrogant to see it completely at the time. I was fool hardy and full of myself and I almost paid dearly for my mistake.

The rain had begun pouring down harder as her brown eyes gazed up into my own orbs of amber, and I saw the emotion radiating off them before grabbing her wrist and leading her inside. It was raining and I could not afford to let her catch a cold, or pneumonia, I refused myself to be that weak and not protect her from such travesties. The on lookers were curious and I could feel Rin's unease as I practically dragged her down the corridors, the water from our clothes dripping unceremoniously onto the clean floors.

Wet silk irritated my skin as I walked, my first and hair clinging to my torso as I strode quickly to my bedchambers. My heart was beating a mile a minute and the moment I was able to enter my room, swing the nervously trailing girl behind me, and lock the door, I felt as though my chest was going to implode. She didn't have the slightest chance to even blink before I was upon her again, my lips devouring hers with an unquenchable hunger, my claws scratching the back of her neck as I pulled her body flush against mine, almost moaning as the electricity flowed into me with such warmth and welcome.

Her gasp was soft and full or surprise as her delicate fingers gripped the cloth of my drenched white haori. My tongue darted into her mouth, sweeping against the entire hidden contours of her mouth, memorizing the feel of her as I maneuvered her backwards. Her moan was hesitant as our teeth clashed together, my fangs pricking her sensitive gums, the pads of my thumb brushing the lobe of her ear.

She was mine for the taking and I planned to have all of her, nothing would stop me. Her back gently hit the wooden bedpost of my bed and the palms of her hands pressed firmly against my chest and she pushed me away, her tiny heart pounding wildly in her chest as well as mine in my own.

The air was thick with my lust and as I gazed down at her flushed red cheeks, her kiss-bruised lips and her trembling body below my own, it was almost too much for me. Her eyes were pleading with me, showing an unfamiliar emotion that she always watched me with, and my hands lowered to her shoulders, my lips following and leaving feathery kisses down the column of her neck, nipping at the heated flesh.

Her wet cloak was a barrier to me, an article that was trying to keep me out and frowning as I paused in my ministrations, I easily tore the material away, splitting it from the seams with my claws and tearing some of her dress away with it as well. My name fell from her lips in a shocked cry, her hands flying up to hold the falling material hoping to save face, but she was not fast enough, I had seen her long neck, the pale and crème colored top of her chest which was now heaving rapidly.

I wanted to hear that sound again, I needed to and before either of us knew what was happening, I had picked Rin up in my arms and tossed her into the middle of my enormous bed, shrugged off my wet haori, and let it drop to the floor. I watched her with a fixated gaze, daring her to move from her current spot, and I felt the urge to smirk as I watched her doe like eyes grown bigger at the sight of my naked chest.

Somehow our shoes had disappeared and as I climbed predatorily onto my bed, my eyes feasted upon the sight before me, the grand view that was Rin. Her damp ebony hair looked haphazardly tussled about her shoulders and back, the long locks molding around the sides of her breasts. Only one sleeve of her once elegant day dress was still intact, the other having been ripped and resting now at her wrist. The neck of the torn garment barely clung to her alabaster skin, falling away from her form and exposing her left breast, the nipple already a hardened bud waiting for attention.

Her arms were apart, fingers clutching the sheets trying to keep her sitting up as her knees drew together and locked, the bottom of the dress barely falling halfway over her calves, the abused fabric pooling around her bent legs. I wanted to lick my lips in anticipation as I crawled to her, my eyes unblinking as I touched the soft skin of her leg and traveled underneath her dress, touching her more intimately than I had any woman in years.

I felt her flinch under my very touch, but it did not deter me, I merely crept closer until I was looming over her trembling body, my arms trapping her underneath me as well as my knees and my mouth merely inches from that beautiful dusky nipple that craved my attention so persuasively.

"Sesshomaru," she sounded scared, practically frightened and I trailed my eyes up slowly to meet her own and I felt myself shudder in pleasure. "I-I'm not-"

And then my mouth was on her, my tongue swirling around that beaded bud, my fangs pinching the skin around it as I teased her, my claws ridding myself of both hers and my clothes. She tried to pull away, my name falling from her lips mixed with pleasure and fear, but I refused to let go. My long strands of silver hair mixed black and curtained over our bodies and I forced Rin onto her back, my body moving in between her legs and gyrating against the apex of her thighs.

Another cry fell from her lips as her nails dug into my shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped cuts that would heal in a matter of minutes, and I continued to make her understand what she was doing to me, what she was making me feel. Filling her with myself eagerly, her back arched up, exposing the length of her long neck, pushing more of herself to me and I fed off of her hungrily as my left hand held her hip prisoner with deadly and poisonous claws.

There were only a few more cries that fell from her lips, none of which were in any resemblance to my name as I thrust into her body, the balls of my feet allowing me more leverage to move deeper insider her as my fangs pierces the skin of that breast in which I had been ruthlessly teasing. The enormous bed rocked as my body reeked havoc on Rin's my hips slamming against hers, my claws digging into her flesh as my brows furrowed, the beads of sweat rolling down them and dropping onto her pale skin.

It wasn't long until my thrusts became awkward and shallow, my release following and my spent body falling exhaustedly over Rin's, my head using her wildly heaving breasts as pillows as I lay still embedded deep insider her. I didn't bother to look up at her as my eyes became heavily lidded, no kisses were given, no gentle wiping away fallen tears from her crying eyes, not even the aide of completion on her behalf. I had taken what I wanted and selfishly took all she had to offer and more, and returned it with disquieting silence and an aching heart.

I don't remember how long I was asleep for, however I know it was more than a few hours. Somehow Rin had maneuvered herself up against the headboard of the bed, her back propped up against the many pillows that littered my bed. My head still resting in between her small yet full and round breasts, our bodies covered with the soft blankets we had been laying on earlier, and my lower half still sleeping peacefully inside her, her legs bent and pressed almost gently against the side of my buttocks and thighs.

One of her arms were draped against my back seemingly holding me close as the other hand ran through my hair, her cheek resting on the top of my head. I was surprised to find myself this way and at first I had not remembered my actions. I assumed that she would be gone, hiding as far as possible, her brown eyes glassy and filled with tears and pain, but what I woke up to was completely opposite.

Her voice was soft and soothing as she hummed a gentle melody. Small fingers dancing against the back of my head and neck, massaging the skin with her fingertips. I wanted to inhale deeply, to yawn loudly and let her know that I was awake and that she no longer had to stay if she wished not to. However I didn't dare risk it. I wanted her to stay the way she was, relaxed, holding me close and whispering a phantom tune into my twitching ears while I slept.

I wanted to look up at her, watch her, kiss her gently and do so many other unspeakable things that I longed to do, but I couldn't. I wasn't made soft and I couldn't open myself up just like that and pretend that everything else was just a whisper in time. I couldn't even allow myself to apologize for what I did to her, I was so ashamed of myself for becoming so weak.

"It's okay Sesshomaru, I forgive you." Her voice was like music to my ears and my arms tightened around her waist as I realized exactly which tune she was humming to me.

It was the song that Izayoui played for my father on the grand piano every day that they were married in the summer. It was the "Angel's Hymn".

**_E/N:_** Heh, there are probably a few of you out there who are ready to pick up your knives and stab me, and that's cool. HOWEVER, if you liked this chapter, then there is yet another surprise in store for you. A PICTURE! lol YESH! (beats down her fangirl sister) So go check it out! tell me what you think of it... Praise me... lol (you don't have to do the last part).

http (colon double slash) www(dot) deviantart(dot) com (slash) deviation(slash) 35694686(slash)

**_Fanfiction_**

**_Kaiya-Sara_** - No I don't want you to die, then I wouldn't have a review from you! Thanks! **_Aireonna_** - I hoped that it was! Oh I melt too, mucho mucho! I think she should stab him because that would do justice, however, no stabby because that would hurt da' fluffy! **_Hinata-chan _**- THANK YOU! well actually wasn't planning on putting hentai in it until you said something, and then it wasn't how it turned out until after the wedding and I had mucho mucho drinks consumed into my stomach! Thankz! **_Wolf-Inu-Yasha38 _**- lol you people are horrible, you corrupt me! Corrupt! lol just kidding, I do that all on my own. **_Simplyelena_** - I didn't realize it was a cliffy, but kyahh, it was an awesome one wasn't it? Demands are awesome, specially since I have appeased you!**_ Icygirl2 _**- I'm impatient too! Hentai all the way! Thanks so much! **_Sugar'N'SpiceRin _**- Yay! I have a plot and it's original! OMG it makes me giggle so much to know that I have some smarts! lol I heart you mucho mucho!

**Mediaminer:**

_(Insert infamous Japanese wind)_

**_Animespiral_**

**_Mira The Priestess_** - Yesh I can! (pokes you) what else is there for you to do? (wiggles eyebrows suggestively) I'll get you some epsin (sp?) salt.

**_Adultfanfiction_**

**_Animegirl007_** - I love him too! Yesh, she will and it will be one awesome roller coaster! I will, I will! I promise!**_ Lisa _**-Thank you! and now i have to go look up what "accolades" are because I'm mentally slow...

I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update. I'll only be able to really work on stuff on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. I'll try to get more written on Monday night and hope to have something ready for the Fourth of July, but no promises on that. My new story "Anything For Love" is posted and I'm also hoping to have another chapter posted to that as well as "Back to You". However, I will be soon starting school and going back to being part time at my job, so things may become a little slower. I'm so sorry! I wish I could write like the other people out there who put out 10 paged chapters every other day. If I could, then I would, but honestly I can't. It's impossible for me. I'm still a little upset with the review left for my story "Bewitched" by PhoenixAshes (ffnet), so that story will eventually be gone through and a few mistakes that I said would be fixed will be set right, though the story is not going to change because someone had a wild stick up their ass and a grude because of past missgivings. I'm sorry but I didn't execute your ancestors! That's all, Thankz!

-Krystal-


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own them, never will, but a girl can dream. Koji, Kenichi, and Nazuna, however, are mine, mine ALL MINE! _

_**Warnings:**_Sexual situations, angst... You have been warned.

This chapter is in loving Memory of **_Glenda Rose Skyes! _**Glenda, you will be missed!

**Getting To Know You**

By: Miztikal-Dragon

Chapter Sixteen

Leaves blew noisily in the breeze, summer was leaving and stubbornly making way for Autumn. The heat was thick in the air, the sun burning exposed skin and turning it red. Sunsets had become one of the most beautiful sights around with the different hues of yellow, red, and orange coming together and painting the darkening sky. Animals roamed around skeptically, gathering food, some chirping or chattering with others as dark brown eyes watched almost lovingly at the display of nature.

Ebony hair floated carelessly around a still ivory-colored face, trying to drift away into the forest merely a mile or so away. Rin sat silently on the concrete bench, her palms resting on the cold surface of her seat, her toes barely touching the top of the bladed grass. A warm smile graced her pink lips and a light pastel yellow dress adorned her form. For her it was a beautiful day, one that would almost be impossible to spoil and she could only pray that it would stay that way.

She had cut her lessons with Nazuna and the other Youkai women short, slipping out of the castle and into the gardens unnoticed. It had always been such an easy task, distracting the two Youkai women. Rin never really liked the inside of the castle, she much preferred the more relaxed and intimate wonders of the outside, watching the things that no man or king could control, the flowers, the trees, and other plant life.

Smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her dress, she worried on her bottom lip thinking of the consequences she would have to face in the near future. She was in love with a king who was now being courted by other beautiful Youkai women beyond her imagination, for the sake of his counsel men. She had given herself to her king in hopes that he would understand just exactly where he was in her heart and yet all she received was a soft kiss on the lips, a gentle squeeze, and then he was gone, leaving her alone in his bed cold and wondering if that was all that love had to offer her.

However, that loneliness never kept her from opening her arms to Sesshomaru when he came to her. Rin knew that she could easily tell her king now and he would not creep into her bedchambers at night. His lips placing soft open mouthed kisses on her neck and jaw, his claws roaming her body and sending an endless ripple of pleasure into her very soul. Yes, she knew that she could tell Sesshomaru no, but her lips refused to say the words that would effectively take away everything that her heart desired. Loving Sesshomaru seemed more like an enormous contradiction as the days flew by. She could continue 'loving' him the way he desired, however, she could never 'love' him freely the way that she wanted to.

It was almost as though she had to give up her heart in order to be with him, to trade her soul and become like him before he would even think about seeing her as an equal (if he even did that), as acceptable. A twinge of pain in her chest roused Rin to her feet and walking away from the flowers that would wilt and die, readying themselves for the long winter that was due soon. Everything around her was sad, empty and she found herself suffocating, flailing her arms and legs trying to reach the pure air above the dark water that tired to drag her down.

Pulling the loose strands of her hair behind her ear, Rin closed her eyes, blindly leading herself to a place she knew better than the back of her hand, a sanctuary that no one usually visited expect for her. Who besides her would want to? Nothing inside her little sanctuary concerned the demons of the castle, or anyone else for that matter, it was a place for her and her only. Graves were made for the humans, not for the Youkai, it was "below" them.

Letting a heavy sigh finally escape her lips, Rin opened her eyes and lowered herself to her knees, her hands clasping together and resting under her chin. She whispered a silent prayer before wiping the moisture from her eyes with the sleeve of her pretty, handmade dress. Fingers brushed against the smooth surface of the tombstone, brushing over engraved letters that formed names, dates, and phrases of encouragement.

'Loving Parents and Friends.'

"I just don't understand," she whispered almost silently. "There are so many things that I just don't understand. Why did you leave me behind? Why couldn't you have stayed with me? Does everyone that I care about have to die?"

She forced herself to keep her emotions at bay as she stared at the lifeless gray colored tombstone in front of her. There were so many questions that she needed answered, so many things that had gone left unsaid and practically forgotten. Rin didn't want to risk her heart being broken again, she didn't want to continue crying like a mourning child, a broken damn, never ending. No, she didn't want that, not for herself or anyone. Scrunching her eyebrows, Rin gritted her teeth, one hand clenching in her lap.

"I don't want to be alone like this forever," she said exasperatedly. "I wanna know the joys of love, the real feel of love. I wanna be like the North wind, nothing holding me back. I wanna be loved by someone who won't leave me, die in front of me- or at a distance. I wanna be happy, really happy! No more hurting, no more pain, I just want him to love me so badly!"

She believed in destiny and that there was a purpose for everything in the world, and that somehow the pain was worth it. That someday Sesshomaru would finally look her way with his lovely amber eyes and realize that he loved her too. All rights would be set free and the wrongs left in the dust and then she could find true happiness.

"Nazuna told me you slipped away again," Rin's quiet time had been interrupted by a soft yet stern baritone voice.

Her body flinched slightly from her uninvited guest, however, she made no attempt to look back to see Sesshomaru standing behind her. She didn't want to have to face reality, she wanted to stay a little longer in her land of make believe. Closing her eyes to the world around her, Rin let a shaky breath leave her lips as she felt him close the distance remaining between them. He stood next to her side, his amber eyes watching closely before clearing his throat waiting for any kind of reply.

"Just a little longer," her voice was barely above a whisper. "Please give me a little longer."

Sesshomaru gave her no acknowledgement to Rin's words and she almost felt overwhelmed enough to cry until the Inu-Youkai's clawed hand touched her head and gently ran his fingers through her hair. A sob wrenched its way from her and Rin clung to Sesshomaru's pant leg, he always knew what to do even when the subjects were beyond him (however not all the time of course). Minutes dragged on slowly and the wind began to pick up ever so slightly, blowing ebony and silver hair along with clothing. The urge to tell Sesshomaru to leave was strong, although she didn't want him to leave her either.

Sunlight began sinking behind the mountains and reluctantly Rin shook her head. Climbing to her feet with the help of the Inu-Youkai beside her, Rin let a small smile purse her lips, Sesshomaru had always been more of the strong silent type and sometimes she admired him for it, but on a different level she also found herself pittying him. Allowing the displeasing thoughts to slip from her mind, Rin decided to let herself have the pleasure of enjoying Sesshomaru's company without focusing on things that would further spoil her mood. Watching the Inu-Youkai king from the corners of her eyes, Rin found her cheeks flushing at the very sight of him.

She knew that it had been years since she was this easily swayed by her hormones, however, just looking at Sesshomaru had been enough to hive her a 'healthy' high for hours at a time. Rin was finding out as the days went by that she was changing, into was, she wasn't too sure of yet, but something inside her whispered that there was no going back. Biting down on her lower lip she tried to calm her pounding heart, no good would come from her actions, she had to learn self control, she needed to discipline her heart and body.

"I want you to go straight to your room tonight," Sesshomaru said matter a factly. "Nazuna will punish you in the morning, however I feel that you need time for reflection of your recent actions and their consequences."

"But Sesshomaru, I-" she wanted to protest but the look in his eyes made her rethink her words.

Sheepishly Rin merely nodded her head as she continued walking next to Sesshomaru in the direction of her bedchambers. For some odd reason she was feeling awkward, her emotions flying around and attacking her ravenously until she could barely hold herself at bay. Helplessness, hopelessness, sadness, melancholy, and empty, it was like she was on a wagon being led around in circles by angry stallions seeking revenge on her and she didn't know what to do, she was at a complete loss.

Their quiet walk was over all too quickly for Rin and standing in front of her door, she gazed at Sesshomaru like a lost lamb. She had so many different (some contradicting) thoughts racing in her mind and she wasn't sure which to tune out and which to listen to and embrace. Claws touched her chin and guided her face towards his and instinctively her eyes closed as his lips pressed against her forehead. Something a kind to disappointment floated into her heart and risking any shred of dignity she had left, she placed her hand over his and stepped on her tip toes, capturing Sesshomaru's retreating lips in a gentle kiss.

It wasn't filled with an eager lust, a ferocious passion like the kisses they shared before had, it was soft, warming, and almost chaste to a point of innocence. She smiled against his mouth as he pulled her chest flush with his, deadly claws resting lazily on her lower back and jaw as he kissed her more completely. Rin loved the feel of Sesshomaru, the taste of him and she nearly whimpered when the Inu-Youkai finally pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Goodnight Rin," his breath was hot as it fanned her face and gazing up into his amber eyes, she thought she saw a strange look flicker in them before disappearing behind an emotionless mask.

"Goodnight," her heart was pounding and the butterflies in her stomach were working on overtime as she opened the bedroom door and slowly slinked inside and closing the door behind her, her eyes never once leaving amber orbs.

A small bath had been prepared for her, the large basin set up by her curtain-drawn windows, the shampoos and soaps standing on her vanity reflecting in the medium sized mirror. Normally she would have used the bathing room, however with Sesshomaru's strict orders, she was confined to her room (probably as a form of punishment), not that she minded though. A tray of fruits was placed near the large basin and Rin felt her stomach churn in protest, she immediately decided that passing on eating at the moment would be a wise choice. Rin wasted no time undressing, draping the yellow dress on the back of an abandoned chair, there would be someone up to fetch it later for laundry.

Cleaning herself as best she could, Rin washed her hair until the thick, greasy feel of it had left the ebony locks. Her skin was pink and raw, her cheeks dusted with red as she gazed at her nude reflection, her brown eyes catching the discoloration of the scars marring her back. Despite what people thought, the scars didn't hurt at all, the wounds had healed, however the knowledge of the culprit who did it was where all the pain came from, it was purely mental now.

Her eyes fell to her hands as the dripping tendrils of her hair hid her imperfections. She knew that there would never be any man willing to take her as a wife after everything that had occurred in the last year and a half of her life, and though it would have been normal to be depressed about it, she found herself being relieved. This meant that there would be no more competition, no more 'accidents', no excuses for anyone to be hurt except for her of course. Rin was filled with bitter thoughts as she dried herself off and slipped on her long yet light nightgown, grabbing a towel and sitting down in front of her vanity, her eyes locked momentarily in a staring contest with her reflection.

Lowering her eyes, Rin began drying her hair with the towel as best she could. Strange things were beginning to happen inside the castle and she wondered when exactly it had started. Gossip around the rumor mill was that the search for Kagura had been almost completely abandoned and that most of the men who had left were heading home. The thoughts of being able to see and talk to Kenichi brought a smile back to her face.

It had been so long since the kind horse Youkai left the Western lands in search of the cunning wind witch and now he was coming back and hopefully to stay. Rin was certain that many other people besides her wee excited about their return and Sesshomaru himself had been busy planning for a small welcome home celebration for the travel-tired Youkai.

Carefully she ran a wooden brush through her hair, loving the feel of the bristles scratching her scalp. Allowing a heavy breath to fall from her mouth, Rin put the brush back down on the vanity before dragging herself to blow out all the lit candles and crawling into her bed and underneath the soft silk like sheets. It had been undoubtedly a long day for Rin and she was most eager to fall into her dream land of unconsciousness. Her somewhat damp hair chilled in the night, every once in a while brushing against warm skin and letting loose a wave of gooseflesh up and down Rin's arms and legs.

She groaned rolling back and forth on her sides, her fingers clutching the pillows almost desperately underneath her head. She was wide awake and she knew that there would be no possibility of sleep in the near future. Her nerves were steadily becoming shot as the time crept slowly by and once of twice Rin paced around her bed, her thing nightgown following the phantom wind as she moved. Her hair had long since dried and had to be tossed out of her face constantly. Rin even picked at the plate of the different fruits she had refused to eat earlier and popping them small pieces into her mouth in hopes it would rest her tired body. However it didn't, and she pulled back the curtains from her window letting the moonlight filter into her room and giving the almost transparent and eerie glow to certain shadowed objects.

The reason for her lack of ability to sleep must have had something to do with being so excited about Kenichi's return, that and her time spent with Sesshomaru earlier in the cemetery he had built for her. That had to be it! Her nerves were riled and now her body's exhaustion was becoming apparent and yet even when she climbed back into her bed laying on her side and closing her eyes, she still couldn't find herself relaxing even in the slightest bit. Damn, it was becoming so frustration that she wanted to scream in annoyance or something else she couldn't think of at the moment.

Silence was numbing her and for a while she began to wonder if she was going deaf, well that it until the thunderous click of a slowly opening door caught her immediate attention. Someone had entered her room and she was almost grateful that she hadn't fallen asleep earlier. Rin stayed as still as she could, trying to feign asleep, but it wasn't working as well as she would have liked. The lock to her door was put into place and her heart jumped into her throat, she could easily sit up and look at her intruder and if they had come to do harm, she could scream and hopefully Sesshomaru would burst in like a knight in shinning armor and rescue her.

Her nails dug into her soft pillow as though it were her only life line and she held her breath at the sound of shuffling. Her imagination was running wild and she was near being frantic enough to do something irrational, whoever it was was getting closer and every second that went by Rin felt more and more trapped. She wanted to run, to flee, and these feelings reminded her of the day that led to Koji's death, of the evil blacksmith Kaijinbou and how he stalked her like she was his prey.

Her body stiffened ever so slightly as her bed moved, dipping under the weight of another body. Claws touched her covered form and she felt the chills run up her spine, the weight of him over her still form as hair feel in a curtain around her. Biting down on her lower lip, Rin tried her hardest to suppress the moan in her throat as a pair of soft lips pressed hot kisses on her shoulder blade. She gasped letting the breath she hadn't realized she was still holding in whoosh from her mouth, his hips brushing against her backside making her completely aware of the hardness that he was sporting.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's baritone voice had gone a few octaves lower and it was barely louder than a whisper, his clawed hands pulling away the sheet from her body. "I need you."

The butterflies in her stomach fluttered around nervously as she cocked her head to the side so she could see him. His body rapped hers underneath him and she already understood exactly what he wanted, he wanted her body to please his and at the moment she needed his touch. Sparks of wild fire burst all over her as she followed the harsh whispered commands in her ear, his hands touching her, teasing her, building her up to something that would be unforgettable.

Clawed fingers sunk deep into her and Rin threw her head back in ecstasy as her hips bucked wantonly into his fingers, Sesshomaru knew her body better than she did and it drove her crazy. He was rubbing up against her already sweat-slicked body, his twitching cock brushing her most sensitive area while his fingers pleasure here there. His other hand wrapped around her ribcage, his hand pinching and torturing her aching breasts, she couldn't breathe let alone try thinking; her throat dry, her eyes shut tightly as Sesshomaru guided her oh so slowly.

Her nightgown was bunched around her hips exposing her lower to the Inu-Youkai king, his mouth nipping at the flesh of her shoulders, his fangs making her moan and her legs to part further opening herself to Sesshomaru's ministrations. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, her breathing in heavy pants as she urged Sesshomaru to continue, pushing herself hard against his throbbing cock. A cry of pleasure escaped her throat and a grunt from his as he stopped teasing Rin and took himself into his hand and sliding deep into Rin's eagerly waiting body. His thrusts were long and hard making her breasts jut out from under the arm that crossed over her chest.

Bare skin slapped against bare skin as Sesshomaru pounded into Rin's small body, not caring if she was 'frail' of not, only spurred on by the thick scent of arousal and need in the air. Her arms levered her, barely keeping her up from the force of each thrust the Inu-Youkai delivered. Moans and grunts were loud and almost animalistic, Sesshomaru was trying to consume Rin, to memorize every inch of her, to explore and conquer her. His name fell from Rin's lips like a chant and he swallowed the growl in his chest, his clawed hand forcing her body into the bed, and exposing the round curve of her ass to him as he gripped her hips with the other, his claws digging into her skin and scratching her, bruises would form and color later.

He was practically seeing red as he continued to thrust his aching cock deeper into Rin's body, his muscles twitching in his calves as he changed his position by just a fraction and sending Rin into loud mewling fits of pleasure. Rin's own inner muscles of her cunt pulled his cock deeper into her, contracting around him, teasing him in a way that he had never been teased. Milking him, squeezing him, and he bit down on her shoulder to try and keep himself from being devoured by the human girl underneath him who was crying out in release like a bitch in heat howls for a good fuck.

It was all over for him as Sesshomaru buried himself as far possible into Rin's spasming body, droplets of sweat dripping from his brow and onto alabaster skin as his entire body trembled, muscles tightening before his own release overwhelmed him. His claws ran up and down Rin's limp body, pulling gently at the fabric still on her as he stared at her form. There were things that he wanted to say, things he wanted to do, however all thoughts coherent or not ran from his entire being as the human girl moved trying to lay down flat on her stomach instead of her chest and knees. He groaned biting down on his lower lip till it bled, he wasn't done with Rin yet, and not by a long shot by the feel of it too.

**_E/N:_** This chapter would have been finished and posted on Saturday, but things have a way of biting you in the ass. I found out early friday morning (at denny's with my friends after going to the Pirates of the Carribbean sequel) that Glenda, a cafeteria lady at my high school had died of a heart attack on June 12. I worked with her my entire highschool career and it had upset me so severely that I was sent home from work not even 3 hours after I showed up because I couldn't stop myself from crying. Nothing was done over the weekend becuase of this and my friend hanging with me to keep me company. I did however get a new anime "Mirage of Blaze" and I'm in love!

More deviant art pictures for your viewing pleasure.

http (double slash) www (dawt) deviantart (dawt)com (slasha) deviation (slasha) 35761096 (slasha)

http (double slasha) www (dawt) deviantart (dawt) com (slasha) deviation (slasha) 36237990 (slasha)

**_Fanfiction (net)_**

**_Wolf-Inu-Yasha38_** - You really make me smile! There are many reasons why Rin let him and besides, would you pass that up? Sesshy lovin'! w00t! **_Haya Nazim _**- Aww thanks for saying so thanks so much! **_Kaiya Sara _**- he was but it was awesome! (giggles) I love him too! **_Suga'N'SpiceRin_** - Thanks **_Aireonna_** - I will! **_Hinata-chan _**- I would too, but why wouldn't she? I mean she does love him! I can't tell you that! lol couple? I'll leave you guessing.**_ Kar00 _**- lol I agree completely. **_Simplyelena_** - yes! thanks! **_Secret Angel Forever21 _**- Thank you so much, hope you like this chapter!

_**Mediaminer: **_

**_Animegirl007_** - speechlessness, w00t! Nothing happened with my account, I just like making you antsy! Don't worry I'm still here! **_White Luna _**- lol Has it really been that long? Lemons are hard to come by in my stories, but I guess they are worth the wait ne?

**_Animespiral: _**

**_Mira the priestess_** - lol I barely do these days, and if all fanfics were like that, everyone would be as perverted as I am but worse X.X''

_**AdultFanfiction: **_

**_Chanda_** - I didn't know that it was a cliffy, seriously. Thank you, I hope it means that I'm improving mucho mucho!

_**Fanfics (org)**_

**_Thera Mendora_** - Original characters are a necessity sometimes, and have I mentioned that I lurv you? cuz I do! Thanks for giving me my first review on the site!

There are only about 4-5 chapters left to this story folks! And the next one will come out hopefully this weekend or next! Don't forget to leave a comment before you go!

-Krystal-


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own them, never will, but a girl can dream. _

**Warnings: ** Angst, OOCNESS (well not really cuz the characters act differently because I'm warped), and some other things that I forget.

I feel really bad for not updating for so long and I don't really have any excuses, but please bare with me. College bites... Hope you enjoy and please excuse some of the spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll be editing this later because I figured you'd had a long enough wait..

**Getting to Know You**

By Miztikal-Dragon

_**Chapter Seventeen: **_

She could barely move an inch by morning and the following day Rin had a slight soreness between her thighs. Sesshomaru had been rough with her and though she didn't mind, she wished that he would have stayed with her. Ebony hair fell over her face as she sat staring at the window of her bedchambers, the gentle breeze bringing release from the heat of the castle. Everyone was out of whack so to say, with Kenichi and the rest of the soldier's return, tension was thick in the air and she had figured it best to stay out of everyone's way.

Nazuna hadn't really punished her like her king had claimed she would, the cat Youkai's angry glare penetrating through the human girl and a harsh word or two. There wasn't much that Nazuna could really do seeing Rin bedridden after Sesshomaru had finished with her, the dark yellow and green bruises on alabaster skin and the dark raccoon circles underneath usually resilient brown eyes. Of course, the cat Youkai wasn't finished with Rin and she had promised her wrath upon her, and Rin could only cringe as the Youkai stomped out of the room, claws flexing almost maliciously.

Clouds littered the gray sky and Rin sighed heavily playing with the string on her nightgown. She didn't like being caged up high above the ground watching all the people in the castle hustle and bustle around eagerly awaiting the arrival of the solider, but strict orders had guards outside her doors, limiting anything she may have wanted to do for the day. The bright silver and dark soft bronze colors of the flags made the scenery below her look magical and Rin wished that she could be apart of the festive.

She after all was excited as well to see them and being denied from the simple pleasure made her feel more like an outcast than many of the Youkai in the castle assimilated with her. Resting her head on her bent knees, she wrapped her arms around her legs, her gaze still on the vast forest and foliage outside the castle grounds. She remembered a time when she could go outside the walls (more or less allowed she should say) and see a boy with a sincere and a gentle heart.

Her heart lurched in her chest and she felt the tears brimming her eyes recalling the way Koji laughed or carelessly ran through the small meadows holding her hand almost innocently. Those days seemed so long ago to her and her shoulders trembled fighting back the sob that wanted to break free. Sometimes she found herself wishing that things had turned out differently; wishing that Koji could have still been alive so she could have loved him the way she had while he was alive. Merely thinking about him was like her entire body was being ripped apart slowly and she scrunched her eyes closed trying to rid herself of the pain of knowing the boy died because of her.

"You're thinking of him," Sesshomaru's voice floated to her ears but she refused to look at him. She didn't want him to see her in her current state.

"Go away," she sounded as hopeless as she felt, the salty tears slipping from her closed eyes. "You shouldn't be here, there are too many things to be done."

The soft silk of his clothing brushed against her bare but she didn't make the slightest movement of acknowledgement. She meant it when she said she wanted to be alone. Every muscle in her body tensed as clawed hands picked her up bridal style, the tips of his claws pressing lightly on her skin and scratching against it. The silence was thick and suffocating for her as Sesshomaru rearranged her, his body resting on the ledge, his legs stretching out straight and his back leaning comfortably against the cold brick wall.

His clawed hands held her to his chest, and Rin sighed relaxing into his hold, resting her head on his chest and shoulder. Her legs curled underneath her long nightgown and rubbed against his pants, a jolt of electricity shooting directly to her lower half when his clawed hand took hers and laid it over his chest. Moments like these were so rare and Rin found herself clinging to her king almost desperately, praying that she wasn't having yet another teasing dream.

"They should be arriving no latter than the morning," silver hair fell over his shoulders and mingled with her own dark strands. "There is still more that has not been finished and I will be busy for the next few days or so."

She wasn't sure why he was telling her this; however, Rin did not interrupt her king as he spoke. Instead, she decided to listen to the steady beat of his heart and the inhaling and exhaling of his breath as well as his baritone voice, allowing it to steal away the depression she had been feeling and filling her with a numb and content laziness. It wasn't often that he would hold her the way he was, the clawed hand on her hip, rubbing the clothed flesh and the vibrating of his chest as he spoke lulling her into a light sleep. If it were possible she would have asked him to stay with her just like this for the rest of her short life. If only it were possible.

"And with their arrival there will be undoubtedly a lack of security," Rin had almost been asleep by this point but something kept tugging at her mind as he continued. "So if you are to attend the small reunion so to say, you will have Nazuna by your side until you retire back to your bedchambers. At no time are you allowed to wander around unescorted."

"What? Why?" Rin maneuvered her head catching Sesshomaru's stoic amber eyes, the need to argue overwhelming her. "No, I don't need an escort I can take care of myself I don't need anyone baby sitting me!"

Sesshomaru's claws dug into her hip as she tried pulling out his embrace and it made her squirm even more. She wasn't someone that he could order around as he pleased (she was, however her pride wouldn't allow her to just submit to him on this subject) and she tore herself out of his hold and stumbling on the cold floor. His molten yellow eyes pinned her where she stood, her hands shielding her chest and her eyes wild.

"You have no say in the matter Rin," His legs moved and bent before he stood up, his clothing rustling from the movement. "You will be escorted by Nazuna or you will not attend. That is all there is to it, end of discussion."

Her eyes narrowed angrily at his tone and she felt the anger churning in her stomach and slowly sweltering to a boiling point she never knew existed before. Everything had been going just fine until he opened his big mouth and used his social stature against her. Just because he was her king didn't mean that she had to become his slave and she wasn't going to sit down and take it like a abused child. So help her god she would go by herself if she wanted to and Rin wouldn't allow Sesshomaru to stop her. Rin was her own person and if she wanted to do something, she would do it, no matter what him or anyone else said. That was that.

"Fuck you," she gritted out between clenched teeth as she dug her heels into the hard floor, watching as Sesshomaru's eyes darkened in stubborn anger.

Oh, she knew that once those words flew from her lips it couldn't be undone, but her mind was clouded with the anger that was swirling rampantly around her. Sesshomaru's body towered over her as he stalked over to where she stood, his entire body rigid and his clawed hands clenching into deadly fists. Insubordination was punishable by death and at the moment she didn't care; she wouldn't allow him to dictate to her what she was allowed to and wasn't allowed to do. The iciness of his glare didn't have her backing down and she was ready to spit fire at him if he tried to make her cower because she wouldn't.

"Rin," he practically hissed, the sunlight hitting his back had a dark shadow showering over her and she swallowed the thickness in her throat. "You do not have a choice."

The way his eyes stared at her with a look close to death she watched the red bleed into amber and fear bubbled up in her heart. She could feel the pounding of her blood in her ears and her mind screamed for her to run. Something was seriously wrong with the Inu-Youkai in front of her and she had awaken the sleeping lion and the anger that had filled her died away almost instantly being replace with fear.

"Sesshomaru wait!" she tried to cower back in order to get away, but his hand snatched her wrist and forcefully turned her back around, his claws digging painfully into her wrist and drawing blood.

She was like an animal caught in a trap and she nearly cried out struggling to get away from him. His eyes were narrowed into slits and he just kept pulling her closer to him, forcing her almost to her knees as she tried backing away. Rin was becoming irrational, jerking her arm almost wishing that someone would burst through her closed door and save her from her king's wrath. Sesshomaru's free hand dug into the fabric of Rin's nightgown above her breasts, almost lifting her off her feet as he growled angrily at her like a rabid dog.

Her breath was coming out in heavy pants, her eyes wide in terror staring at his glistening white fangs and his red eyes. She had felt this kind of terror before and she could see the red eyes haunting her and almost imagine the demon that wanted to hunt her down. She screamed for him to stop, her free hand pounding on his chest, her dangling feet kicking at his shins and knees, but his hold held strong. She screamed loud enough to where her throat was raw, but it was as though Sesshomaru could not hear her.

Tears filled her eyes as she fought desperately to get out of his hold and Sesshomaru violently jerked Rin, her head whipping back along with her limbs as though she were nothing but a rag doll. Her muscles and body screamed with protest as she was flung onto her bed, the neck of her nightgown falling to tattered pieces around her breast. Her arm curled around the bedpost and her hair flew wildly around her as she cried out, his nails digging deeper into her limp wrist.

"You're hurting me! Sesshomaru!" She was practically sobbing hysterically now, but he refused to yield to her pleas. "STOP!"

As he drew close Rin felt the world around her being swallowed and in fear that Sesshomaru would do something they both would come to regret she let go of the bedpost and swung. Time seemed to stand still as her closed fist met with the flesh of Sesshomaru's cheek, Rin's eyes wide in horror and the tears still falling from them. Her entire body was trembling as she stared into his amber eyes, the cherry red mark on his pale skin standing out rebelliously. Whatever anger frenzy she had worked Sesshomaru into faded and his hold on her wrist slipped away, her hand falling limply to her side.

She wanted to call out to him, but her voice betrayed her as a sob wrenched it way from her throat. Never before had she ever seen Sesshomaru lose himself this badly to his emotions, (the very same emotions he rarely expressed) and it scared her to death. All she could do was stand there cowering over him, her hand still clenched in a tight fist and throbbing from the contact with her king's face. Assaulting the king was also punishable by death and at the moment she wished that she were dead.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a familiar voice called loudly from the other side of Rin's bedroom door. A little late was better than never. "Is everything okay in there, we heard screaming?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked in the direction of the door and in the blink of an eye his back was towards Rin, his hair fluttering as he left her. She could barely hear the door as it clicked open or as it closed but after a few minutes passed and she knew that she was completely alone, Rin collapsed in a heap on the floor. Her arms wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned over her knees, her long black hair falling like a curtain over her face and hiding the tears as they dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. He would not come back and she knew it.

Later on after night had fallen, Nazuna came and gently wrapped Rin's wrist as well as helped her clean up the mess that had accumulated in the hours since before Sesshomaru's departure. The tears had eventually dried up and Rin was left feeling empty as the cat Youkai ran the brush through her wet hair, her nightgown having been thrown away, the damage from her king's claws leaving it unfixable and nothing but rags. Neither of them spoke as Nazuna straightened up the room, closing the heavy curtains, keeping the draft away from the now closed window. There was no doubt that Rin wouldn't be there as the soldiers finally came home, even she wasn't stupid enough after the events that occurred.

The night went by slowly for Rin as she was left to her thoughts, the following morning being even slower as she dressed and readied herself for her lessons. No avoiding them or skipping out early for Rin, her brown eyes watching the cat Youkai as she instructed her to lift her leg and stretch her arms, one to touch her elevated foot, the other as a balance as her anchor foot pivoted. There were times when there was no choice but to submit and Rin figured that she should have done so the night before; however, things had been done and there was no way she could go back and change it. So she through herself into her lessons and allowed herself to be whisked away from thinking about anything. It wasn't like it would do her any good to dwell on her mistakes anyway, not when other more important things had to be done.

Before Kenichi and the soldiers were scheduled to arrive, Nazuna smiled kindly to Rin (which was something she didn't often do) before ushering the human girl back to her room as Sesshomaru had instructed. It was best for the both of them and Rin didn't argue even when the door was closed behind her and locked to ensure she understood her place. The realization that Sesshomaru didn't trust her tore at her worse than any knife or sword could and she bit back her emotions as she trekked across her room to the window which had been the start of everything.

Well not everything, but it didn't really matter in the long run. Carefully she lifted the heavy curtain and looked down on the crowds of people who were anxiously waiting for their loved one's to finally come home and her heart ached wishing that she could be down there too. She could see the soldiers arriving, their flags of silver and bronze flapping restlessly in the wind and she sat down resting her chin on her hands hoping that she would see Kenichi and the others, all as happy as the crowd was.

The sun hit her face and she strained her eyes as she spotted silver; Sesshomaru standing on the steps in front of the castle. He was regal and composed and the white cloth of his robes were like snow; even if he had scared her she couldn't help but admire his beauty and her heart ached in longing. He was there meeting his soldiers and Rin sighed heavily cursing her pathetic weakness that could have cost her everything and more. She felt ashamed of herself and silently wished that her king would visit her soon enough so she could apologize for her behavior because even though he had only been gone less than a day, she missed the feel of him against her or just the feel of his presence.

Turquoise and brown caught her attention and Rin found herself staring at the horse Youkai she had been longing to see since he had left. Kenichi stood proudly in front of the advancing soldiers, his long chocolate hair tied up high on his head, his robes fluttering in all their glory as his sword swung lightly with every step he took. His blue eyes were looking straight ahead of him, stoic and as unyielding as her Sesshomaru. The hors Youkai was a leader in the making and Rin knew that together, Sesshomaru and Kenichi would bring back the Western Lands to its old reputation and then some.

Sesshomaru descended the stairs towards Kenichi and they stopped a few feet away from the other, cheers from the crowd drowning anything else for miles. Women rushed to their husbands and sons, to their brothers and their fathers and all Rin could do was watch as Kenichi enveloped Sesshomaru into a hug after an awkward handshake, a smile on his tanned olive skin. It was a reunion that would evolve into an enormous party that could and probably would last for a few days. A heavy sigh left Rin's mouth, the bandage on her wrist irritating her skin and wiping her eyes she climbed to her feet; exhaustion stealing away any strength that she might have had left.

A tired smile plastered itself on her lips and for a moment Rin just watched the two males, at least some things turned out for the better. Stepping away from the scene, she let the curtain swish and return to its original place not noticing the two pairs of eyes staring up at her from below. Blowing out the single candle that Nazuna had left burning Rin slowly braided her long ebony hair and tied it off with a ribbon she received as a gift from Sesshomaru before climbing into her bed. The sheets were cold to the touch and she maneuvered herself underneath them and rolled over onto her side. It may have been a little too early for her to be retiring for the night, but it wasn't like she was able to do anything other than sleep.

Her eyes closed and she clutched an extra pillow that had been brought in case Sesshomaru decided to stay longer than a few hours (which was rare) and held it close to her chest. She knew that now with the soldiers back from their unending and hopeless journey things would start becoming more on the positive side, if not she didn't know what she would do. It wasn't long after her eyes closed that she was lost into the nothingness of her dreams. Dreams that she wouldn't be able to remember when the sun rose.

E/N: I didn't really like this chapter, and I've rewritten it a few times (surprising), but yeah. This just means that the story will be a little longer than I inteded. Oh well, that's always a good thing I guess, maybe. THANKS to everyone who has stuck with this story eventhough I suck royally! You guys are my heroes! lol

Fanfiction net: Kaiya Sara, Secret Angel Forever21, Wolf-Inu-Yasha38, Hinata-chan, icygirl2, Lady Rin-san, DeeKaui, Amari, simplyelena, Aireonna, d2shny, Vimpire-dogdemongirl89.

Mediaminer org: Shappo

Animespiral com: Kara, Mira the priestess, Rinfluffangel

Adulfanfiction net: Kia, bt, Leyren, New fan, Nahau, Chains, The Draconic Warder, Yvonne,

And for all those who just read! Thanks so much. I love you guys. I'll try updating more as soon as possible so please don't fret. I'm not dead, I promise!

-Krystal-


	19. Chapter 19

_Dislaimer: __Nope, don't own them, but I do own my new phone! Kyah take that! _ Warnings: Lemon-ish content…. Angst… Mean nasty-ness… and maybe some OOC nes.. but who really knows behind all the spelling mistakes I found in previous chapters…. 

Cheeeeeeeese us… I'm totally gunna have to start looking for a beta if I'm going to continue to be so lazy with my spelling and grammar.. it's soooooo horrible.

_Getting to know you _

**By Miztikal-Dragon**

Chapter Eighteen

Being there alone in my bedchambers and one of the only people in the entire castle I could feel the depression beginning to sink its bloodthirsty teeth into my neck. Even waking the following morning was harder than normal and I felt the emptiness I thought disappeared finally rear its ugly head again. I was pathetic because I couldn't keep my fickle emotions at bay. No, they ran rampant throughout my entire being and was successfully corrupting my heart even further.

I knew I had to be strong and keep going, but for what? No matter what I did I was never good enough for my kind and there was only so much that one girl could possibly be expected to take. Even if I kept Sesshomaru's company and his bed warm, I couldn't be seen as anything more than just a pathetic nuisance; a despicable and expendable human. There was some times when it was just too much of it all and I couldn't handle everything on my own, I didn't know how to.

It was well into the next night before anyone saw it fight and decided to unlock my door. The guards must have figured that since I had my own personal 'powder room' now there would be no need. It wasn't like I would starve to death if I didn't eat anything for a day or two; I had gone longer without before, so it happened to stay locked. My stomach growled softly in hunger but I ignored it watching the festives continuing on without me from the hall window. The curtains were pulled back and bringing in the moonlight into the now dark and dreary hall. The air was cold making the temperature a little chillier than normal, although with the impending approach of winter I really wasn't at all surprised.

Maybe in a few weeks the first snow of the season would fall and then maybe things would get better. The only problem with that was I didn't have the strength to wait that long. I was only one person – one unimportant human girl. A heavy sigh escaped my lips and I lightly ran my fingers through my hair, I wanted so badly to see Kenichi and even Sesshomaru that it made my heart ache tremendously with each minute.

I felt a slight tugging in my heart thinking about Sesshomaru once the ache subsided. He always was so powerful and strong and I loved him so much; however, never before had I ever been as scared of him as I had been the night before. Sure I had seen him lose control of himself a few times before, but not as frequently as of late. It was unnerving and I wondered if there was something going on that I didn't know about. Just thinking of the possibilities made me sick to my stomach and I wrapped my arms around my sides more tightly trying to hold in the warmth fleeing my body like I was the plague.

I wanted to cry, the faded laughter from below barely reaching my ears and stabbing me in the chest harder. Why did things have to be this way? Turning my back to the festives, I slowly walked back to my room and stopped dead in my tracks staring at Kenichi. His turquoise robes shimmered with faded beauty matching the color of his eyes and I couldn't help but admire him in silent awe. His long hair cascaded over his shoulders and his face was just as I remembered it. There maybe have been a wrinkle or two lining his mouth and the sides of his eyes, but they only made him look even more handsome than I could have ever imagined.

His eyes were as icy as Sesshomaru's, but I couldn't keep the excitement from my face even if I tried. My hands flew to my mouth and I whispered his name like a long lost family member, a smile spreading across my lips as I ran to him. My arms wrapped tightly around his waist and I held him close, long lost laughter bubbling out of my throat. A sound none of which had heard in a devastatingly long time, myself included. It felt good to see him again after so much time and it seemed to lift something extremely heavy off my chest for the time being. His large hand patted my head, but his old warmth was longer there.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized releasing Kenichi and stepping back.

Time had definitely changed the gentle horse Youkai and I should have known it would, it had changed me too after all. Rubbing the back of my neck with a little more than only embarrassment, I silently waited for him to say anything, but instead the only thing that came my way was the cold haunting look in his deep turquoise orbs. It was like I was being scrutinized by Sesshomaru, but after a moment the look was gone and the tall horse Youkai graced me with a small smile.

"It's alright Rin," he said in a monotone voice. "It's quite alright. I guess I'm not used to being hugged by excited teenage girls with so much energy."

A blush warmed my cheeks and I lowered my gaze to my feet, his soft chuckling at my actions filling my stomach with fluttering butterflies. For a brief moment I thought I could feel his heated gaze on me accompanied with distaste, but it too was gone almost as fast as I could detect it. The emotions coming from Kenichi confused me and I found myself frowning, something was different and I don't mean like hair color or the way he stood different.

It was his personality and the air around him that had somehow changed; however, I didn't let it bother me too much though. People changed when their loved ones died. No one could stay the same afterwards and who ever expected it to be so was more than a little obsessive towards things staying the same. They couldn't be living in the real would along with every other living thing, and perhaps for a while I wasn't.

"It's good to see you again," I told him honestly, wanting to envelope him into another hug. It had been so long since I had given another person a hug without being in tears and it felt good.

"Yeah," he replied almost half-heartedly, his turquoise eyes drifting from me and onto something else. "I-uh sorry for the—I'm needed somewhere else at the moment. Rin, I hope you don't mind but I have to go."

I laughed nervously feeling the air shift uncomfortable between us, my hands immediately swinging behind my back feeling it straighten almost abruptly as he hurriedly walked past me. "No I—"

He was gone before I could finish and finding myself alone again, I couldn't stop the frown that burrowed itself deeper onto my face. Something was definitely wrong with him, or at least really bother him and I had the urge to find out exactly what it was and set things right. It didn't agree with what I had always known the gentle horse Youkai to be and I couldn't handle knowing that the seize of the Western Lands had crushed more people. I just didn't want to believe in the heartache and the pain any longer, I wanted everyone to be happy. Ultimately I wanted a reason to finally move on and retrieve the happiness I had lost somehow all those years ago.

I don't remember how long I stood there staring at the spot Kenichi had been standing, but it had been long enough to draw Nazuna's attention and the worried Youkai woman pulled me from my stupor and practically dragged me back into my room where she proceeded to close the door and help me prepare for bed and begin the old routine of brushing my hair in silence.

Hours passed by me like minutes and I found myself laying wide awake in my bed, waiting for the moment my bedroom door would open and my silver haired king to walk in, his amber eyes burning with a hungry need that only I would be allowed to satisfy. However, as fate would have it, Sesshomaru never came and all of my waiting had been done completely in vain. And of course I told myself over and over throughout the night that I should have known that he wouldn't, but I couldn't help but clutch my chest. The pain of knowing he wasn't coming still hurt even more so than any flesh wound I would ever get because the slight feeling of abandonment only seemed to grow.

Night slowly made way to morning and I continued to lay motionlessly on my bed, my brown eyes open and staring at the vast emptiness of my bed. It was the place Sesshomaru would sleep, if you could call it that, for a few hours after the blissful and seemingly unending moments that the two of us shared where our bodies would join together and become one. I felt numb and even after Nazuna opened all of the curtains, blinding me with the bright light I refused to move even an inch. There was no point and I was seriously thinking about giving up on everything. I was too tired to try, yet to exhausted for my body to just give up. I guess I was suffering somewhere between love and death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small festival had been something he almost missed being away from his kingdom for so long, but Kenichi told himself that it was to be expected after such a long search for something that seemed more intangible than having a family. The thought brought an angry frown to his face and an almost uncontrollable desire to scream and destroy everything practically consumed him, but only almost.

Family-a family, he could clearly remember the one that he had once had and his heart ached painfully in his chest. His family was long gone and would never come back no matter how hard he tried. Every night he had to relive the same scene over and over again, eating away any sanity he managed to struggle to hold onto. The same dark night, the same pain filled screams- the blood on his hands, on his clothes that no matter how hard he tried he could never wash off. The same clouded and empty eyes of his beloved wife- his Tae as she lay dead in his arms, her blood seeping onto him and the feel of their unborn child in her womb that would never get the chance to breathe life's first breath of fresh clean air.

Kenichi had had it all taken away from him in the time frame of one night and his anger burned bright red staring at his fellow soldiers making merry with their wives, their children and their families. It drove him almost to the edge knowing that he was about the only one affected so dramatically by the seize almost two years back. That he was about the only serious Youkai in the entire royal army who wanted to track down the person responsible for his wife and his child's untimely deaths. He wanted revenge and wouldn't be happy until he could get it and have the satisfaction knowing that he was the one to kill them the same way his family had died; like he had died on the inside.

Seeing Rin had definitely surprised him out of his dark thoughts, and for a moment he had believed that he was seeing a ghost. She didn't look the same, but when she hugged him it was like he had momentarily stepped back in time. The images faded and he patted her head gathering up his composure. The last he had heard was that Rin was dead, not found among the living, and not with the rotting dead, but then again there she was her brown eyes looking at him as though he had been gone a few days and nothing had changed.

He although wasn't some fool like the girl standing before him blushing so innocently, he wasn't as naïve as she was and he began to hate her because she had been the last person to see his beloved Tae alive and somehow the human girl managed to stay alive.

How was it possible? He asked himself walking away from the teenager. How was it that a little human girl managed to stay alive and out of harms way when almost all of the others had perished throughout the night? Why was she spared when Tae and his child weren't?!

Angrily and borderline violently, Kenichi stormed into the crowd of merry making Youkai and grabbed a jug of sake before leaving for the guest room Sesshomaru had set up for the horse Youkai. Hatred, it pulsed through his veins like poison and he drank heavily from the jug, some of the clear liquid sliding down the side of his chin. When he pulled the sake from his lips he gasped for air before wiping the moisture from his mouth. He had to find the reason why the human girl was still alive or it would eat him alive. Placing the jug of sake on a table, Kenichi calmly began to strip out of his robes, tossing his haori onto a chair as well as his under shirt and belt.

Reaching for his sword, he held it tightly in his hand, watching himself from his reflection of the blade. 'Manihiani', he whispered silently, the blade pulsing gently in his grasp almost seemingly cooing like a baby. It was all he had left now, all that he needed and it would be the only thing would use when he served his revenge on the responsible party that decided to take away his happiness. He would be certain of that and looking up into the mirror by his bedside, Kenichi couldn't hold back his malicious and loud laughter.

Three days had passed since the remaining soldiers returned home and it was rumored that Sesshomaru was planning yet another festival for the upcoming full moon. It would be the two-year anniversary of the former king and queen's death and everyone in the castle was looking forward the promised name of the future Queen of the Western Lands. Well save for two people in particular; Rin and Kenichi.

It was understandable why neither were excited about the upcoming event, Rin because it would be the night her king took a bride and everything she lived for would finally and forever be taken away from her and Kenichi because it was the night he fought to forget, but never could and knowing everyone would smiling, dancing, and having a good time while he grieved alone drove him to a murderous rage. The two of them hid their pain and continued on as if nothing was wrong, both carrying fake smiles and carefully collected words, but for two totally different reasons that were simmering in the darkness waiting for a chance to explode like a volcano.

Rin wandered aimlessly after the lessons with Nazuna and some of the other Youkai women was over. The human girl was being forced into longer, tougher hours of dancing lesions and though she wished she could be somewhere else, she complied with performing her daily duties without any protest. Her wrist was still wrapped lightly and was a constant reminder of her behavior that night. Maybe next time she would learn to hold her tongue and not enrage her king ever again. The look in his eyes frightened her and she wished for him to never look at her that way again if she could help it.

Everything was looking slightly better she told herself and she smiled to herself despite the aching in her muscles. The tough lessons had brought comfort to her and it helped unweave taut and tightly wound muscles and gave her some of the peace of mind she so desperately needed at the moment. Heaving a sigh, Rin wiped the sweat from her forehead, brushing away the stray strands of hair that escaped from her ribbon and stuck to her face making her skin itch. She could feel the cool dampness from the salty sweat seeping into her practice clothes and she silently began to wonder if she smelled as foul as she felt.

Nazuna had given her the loose pants, but Rin had cut them past her knees to keep the material from dragging on the ground from the lack of her height. Her shirt was a loose dark brown button up shirt she had horded from Sesshomaru's wardrobe. It was a garment he had voiced his disgust for and since she knew he would never wear it, she figured he wouldn't mind if she did. Sure his scent had faded weeks and weeks ago from her constant practices, but she didn't care. It had been his and it helped her relax when she couldn't find a way to slip unnoticed from her lessons.

The sleeves were rolled up past her elbows and Rin plucked a few of her long strands of hair from them. Even when she convinced Nazuna to weave her hair into an elegant braid to keep it from falling into her eyes it never seemed to work for long and as she headed down the corridor she pulled her onyx locks free and shook her head in pleasure as a cool air stole away some of the heat of exercising from her face. Her flat shoes made no noise as she headed for the stairs and she closed her eyes as she quickly began to descent the endless stairs, her fingers brushing through her long locks.

Only a few steps from the bottom she hear his voice and she panicked. It had been days since she had seen him last and Rin didn't wish her king to see her sweaty and dirty, especially not while they had not parted on friendly terms. Trying to calm herself, Rin's foot misstepped and she slipped down the remaining stairs on her behind coming to a stop right in front of the said Inu-Youkai. Her face was beet red staring up at Sesshomaru, her arms and legs spread eagle and her chest heaving violently, her breast binds showing from behind her dark shirt. She couldn't believe she feel right in front of him!

"Sa-Sesshomaru," she blanched desperately trying to pull herself to her feet and save face.

It wasn't working though, his eyes they just stared right through her as she tried straightening herself and fixing her clothing and it was making her even more embarrassed knowing that Kenichi was standing next to the Inu-Youkai king, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Rin," his voice was as icy as his eyes and they gave away absolutely nothing. "I will need to have a word with you after this meeting's over. Meet me in my library and don't dally. Tardiness will be unacceptable."

Her mouth ran dry as he dismissed her so coldly, but the rapid pounding of her was hammering in her ears. "Ye-yes of course Lord Sesshomaru-I will- yes I promise."

Without another word Rin scrambled down the hallway towards the said library. She didn't know whether it was good news, bad news, or her death sentence, which Sesshomaru would grace her with, but she refused to disobey or disappoint him anymore than she already had.

Given the next meeting would be undoubtedly a few hours, Rin refused to go change knowing somehow that it would take longer than necessary. She was too afraid of what he wanted that she would wait in silent torment until he arrived. Not knowing whether to sit or stand, Rin paced the room, her hands trembling and her body shaking from the unknown. She wasn't sure whether up was down or left was right, all she knew was that she had to wait for her Sesshomaru.

Speaking of the Inu-Youkai, he sat emotionlessly in his seat amongst several other of his counsel men and Kenichi, all of who were trying in vain to name the unknown future Queen of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru, however, was lost within his own thoughts completely ignoring the other eight men jabbering away like arguing children. Something even their antics were too much for the stoic Youkai.

Anyway, he sat silently all the while thinking of the creature that had effortlessly stolen his attention since he had violently left her the day before the arrival ceremony. He missed her touch and he had been craving it like a tiger craved fresh meat and he had to stop himself a few times from going to her. It wasn't like he couldn't do almost anything that he wanted to because he could since he was the king; however, it had been his pride that held him back.

He had lost control that day- he had allowed his emotions (the ones everyone claimed he didn't have) to get the better of him and he hurt her again. He had thrown her around like some rag doll and hurt her on purpose just to get his point across. Her screams and pleads for him to stop were left on deaf ears all because he wanted her to obey and not fight against him and once again he left her crying, cradling her injury. He wasn't protecting her like he originally planned and it tore at his heart knowing that he was the one of main reasons she cried.

And when he thought there was nothing that would change his mind from distancing himself from the human girl he so desperately cared for, she was there. He and Kenichi had been heading to yet another meeting, they never seemed to end these days and the Inu-Youkai watched her slide down the few steps on her bottom, her brown eyes wide with surprise and not once daring to look away from him. A part of him was frightened that she had hurt herself, but he didn't allow it to show on his face, he couldn't afford to allow such a temporary display of weakness come to fruition.

His resolve to stay composed almost slipped as she breathlessly uttered his name and he could feel the flames of his desire for her swimming in his abdomen. It had been far too long since the last time he had been able to taste her skin and seeing her beneath him, her hair strewn about her, the brown shirt open and showing him the heaving binded flesh of her chest almost driving him crazy with lust. He needed her he realized, he wanted her, desired her with a burning passion that he couldn't describe coherently.

Sesshomaru knew that he loved Rin, he had known it deep down in his soul from the jealousy, and from the need to hold her close and protect her, but never before had he experienced a need so great for one person and a human girl at that which made him almost for now to breathe. It was something completely new and unnerving and though part of him screamed that it was the worst thing he could do by allowing it to linger, a bigger part whispered the need to explore.

The meeting finally ended two hours later without the name of his bride being revealed and Sesshomaru held back the urge to smile as he excused himself from the stuffy room. Silently he headed for his personal library where he knew a certain onyx haired brown-eyed human girl would be waiting for him and it made his heart clench. This feeling he remembered his father praising and encouraging in his youth, was it really worth it all just to experience? Sesshomaru didn't know the answer to that question and it irritated him to no end, but reaching the room he threw such thoughts far back in his mind and glued his stoic and iciest look back onto his face. He would need it if he were going to survive.

Opening the door and pushing it closed behind him, Sesshomaru immediately spotted Rin halfway in between his desk and the chair she liked to sit in and something inside of him snapped. Maybe it was the way she looked at him, her hair tussled and thrown up high onto her head with a ribbon, her lip pulled between her teeth in a nervous gesture and those innocent brown eyes that pulled him, or maybe it was something entirely different. He didn't know, but he wanted her so badly that he was physically beginning to ache.

"Rin," he all but whispered as he trekked to where she stood like a statue, his clawed hands wrapping around her arms and jerking her into his chest before his mouth crashed down on hers.

He had meant to tease her and make it entertaining but it all came crashing down the minute he touched her and he felt the electricity, the heat and he lost himself in her to the point that he never wanted to reemerge – he wanted to be with her, in her, wrapped around her and consumed by her.

Rin's hands on his skin let Sesshomaru gasping for air and he eagerly ripped the buttons off her shirt, tearing the breast binds and freeing her to his eyes content and he took no time devouring her. Nails dug into his shoulder blades as he forced her onto the wooden desk, the papers, books, and everything else falling to the ground in a messy heap. His name fell from her lips as if she was chanting, her breathy, passion filled moans and mewls dragging him to the edge of sanity and back.

The Inu-Youkai was on fire as he continued to torture both her and himself, his long silver hair falling over his shoulders in a thin curtain as he pulled away Rin's pants and filled her with his desire. They both sighed and as gently as he knew how to Sesshomaru began to pleasure the small woman underneath him. Her wrists were held down with one of his large hands, her head thrown back and her body arching into his mouth as he teased her with his tongue.

He wanted her to feel the insanity bubbling up in his chest and he continued to thrust himself deeper, his need growing with every move she made, every clench of her muscles and every push from the long legs that wound themselves around his waist and urged him deeper into the madness she caused him. Never before had he allowed himself to feel as freely as he did now, drowning his senses in her and giving up all the things he had bottled up for so long.

Sesshomaru loved her more desperately than anything else and he allowed his body to show and prove it to Rin over and over again as she lay under his mercy on his desktop. He growled, nipped, and took all of her and in return giving everything that he could possibly give and more.

And in the end Sesshomaru lay on Rin, his head resting on her still heaving chest and his arms wrapped tightly around the human he would never be able to get enough of. Her fingers drew invisible pictures and words on his back and he couldn't help but mentally sigh because this feeling in the pit of his stomach was something he wanted to feel for the rest of his life.

'I love you Rin,' he mentally whispered pulling himself and kissing her brown gently.

Kenichi had spent the entire meeting watching his king with suspicion. There was something definitely going on and he would find it out and make whatever it was stop. Over the years the horse Youkai had come to accept many things, but the look in Sesshomaru's eyes when he spotted the human girl Rin was something Kenichi thought would never have been possible. It was like his king had turned against everything he stood for and the first thing that came to mind was that somehow Rin was behind it all.

She had to be some kind of evil being, an enchantress the way she was able to captivate and bring forth things in Sesshomaru that had he had never expressed with only whispering his name. It ran circles around his mind, confused him and angered him. Things didn't' add up and he would get to the bottom of this nightmare and that conniving with wouldn't take his king from him, not when they were so close to getting revenge.

Deciding to follow Sesshomaru after briefly chatting with the flea Youkai Myoga, Kenichi walked slowly down the poorly lighted corridor. Left alone with his thoughts he tried piecing together his pant and his present and somehow with each turn the only conclusion was that somehow- somehow Rin was behind everything and if she was then he would make her pay and pay dearly she would.

He found the library door slightly open when he reached his destination, the light drifting onto the opposite wall and for a moment he wondered if it was best fro him to turn and leave. He had been about to do just that if a breathy moan hadn't reached his sensitive ears and curiously Kenichi's turquoise eyes peeked in and he felt his blood run cold. His Sesshomaru and the foul temptress were locked in a heated embrace, one that made his blood begin to boil and in disgust Kenichi stormed away with murder in his once gentle eyes.

Rin would pay and it would be with her life.

**E/N**: _Well how was that chapter? Lol This is a lot sooner than the previous update and I'm hoping that I'll be able to work on new chapters tomorrow (technically later today) since I have no work. Thanks for all the reviews and to everyone who reads this story. I'm very appreciative. _

Until next, time,

Krystal!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing… but if I could… **_

_This installment has probably been the most waited for since the prologue… I know it's been forever and a day since I update this story and I'm glad to say that this came out quite quickly when I got the chance to actually sit down and think it out._

_Hope that you all enjoy it! I'm hoping on updating more once I've finished the new chapter. End of the Month at my "job" was stressful and this story helped get rid of some of the nastiness I was feeling… _

_**Getting to Know You**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

Chapter Nineteen 

Everything was moving fast, servants and other hired help workers running quickly to finish up their needed tasks. It seemed like a dream to Rin and she tried swallowing the thick lump forming in her throat.

There was a bad feel to the air and it pushed her nerves to the brink and back and though she wished otherwise, it only looked like it was her being overly dramatic. Maybe she was feeling the way she was because of what day it was, but whatever the reason, she was reduced to a bundle of nervousness.

Something definitely was going on, Rin knew it for certain when she stole glances of her beloved king. Sesshomaru was distracted by something, she could plainly see it in his amber eyes; the way they would cloud over when he believed no one else was paying attention.

Or the way he had been overly gentle, it wasn't scary, but Rin wasn't used to such treatment, or the mind-numbing feeling that crept over her as he kissed her, his clawed fingertips caressing her cheek and neck. All of it together was extremely unnerving and enough to caused a lot of worry for her and she couldn't wait for the day to end.

Anniversaries were always meant to be joyous occasions, but the one's of death were something Rin wanted to forget. The constant reminder tore at her heart, yet nobody else was ever fazed by it. They all danced around each other eagerly, large and carefree smiles gracing their faces as they prepared for a celebration no one would forget.

After all, it would be the night their king finally took a queen and the Western Lands would finally be whole once again. Tonight would be the last time Rin would be allowed by her king's side, the last time they would be allowed to be alone, his amber eyes boring through hers, his body completing hers and just thinking about the loneliness soon to come made her more miserable then she ever dreamed she would be.

Many youkai women entered the enormous room, bundles of pink fabric flapping and fluttering in their arms and sadly Rin sighed heavily as Nazuna came to her side, the same pink fabric in her arms as well. There was no fighting the inevitable Rin guessed as she was stripped naked and roughly cleaned until her skin was raw. This celebration was just the beginning to more than she could think about and hopefully it would be her last.

The silk was soft and floated across her skin like fine water and she caught herself daydreaming as Nazuna tightened her sash, stealing the air from Rin's lungs in the process. Extravagant and precious metals were placed on her arms, tiny bells snapped onto her clothing and a large necklace covered most of her throat, spreading wide like waves to the tops of her breasts.

It was all too much if you asked her and Rin hissed as a few hands tugged and pulled at her hair, twisting it into a complicated design as a large and equally beautiful headpiece was woven with hear and secured to her head.

It made her head feel heavy and by the time she was fully dressed she felt like a shiny and expensive doll. Everyone else around her was excited, though it only made her frown deepen. She didn't want to be there, not withal the happy and uplifted spirits just waiting for the signal.

And in all the pinks, and reds, and oranges, Rin found herself staring at turquoise. Kenichi's eyes were bright and huge-- his traditional robes flattering those beautiful orbs from across the room. He was heading in her direction (many of the dancers flowing out of the room and into another until the time came) and she felt herself becoming at ease with herself. Nazuna, however, stayed by Rin's side, her hand placed firmly on her shoulder and it was then that the bad feeling from earlier seized her once again.

"You look absolutely stunning Rin," Kenichi said coolly, his long hair braided and thrown casually over his shoulder.

"The opening ceremony will be starting soon," Nazuna interrupted before Rin could think to respond, her eyes unblinking.

"Yes Nazuna," his voice chilled the air while he switched his gaze to the stubborn demoness. "Which is why I've come to request a moment with Rin."

At that moment Rin could feel the fear slipping under her skin, Kenichi's turquoise eyes had narrowed and Naraku merely nodded and walked away from them. It was so uncharacteristic of the female that Rin couldn't help but reach for the demoness, but the look in Kenichi's eyes halted any moment. She felt like a trapped animal suddenly and there was no one there to help her; all of the other dancers had somehow disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Relax Rin," Kenichi said sitting down on a near by chair. "I'm not going to eat you, I just wanted to have a little chat."

"A-about what?" Why was she scared of Kenichi? He wasn't the type to attack people -- especially innocents, but then again if looks could kill….

"About life silly," he laughed. "About death and about beginnings and ends and the like."

"I don't understand," she whispered taking a step back.

She wasn't comfortable with the beast Kenichi was showing himself to be. He was dangerous, more so than she had seen in years and the fine hair on the back of her neck was standing on end. Was this the real horse youkai? Was he showing her his true colors or was this some kind of weird joke to keep her performance jitters at bay?

"Of course you wouldn't Rin," his hand waived her off like she was a fly. "You were never really the smart type, but that's okay I don't mind spelling things out for you this time."

Rin wished that she had a hidden weapon to protect herself, but when Kenichi rubbed his temples his appearance became less terrifying and she found herself relaxing. Maybe her instincts were wrong and it was just the stress getting the better of both of them. Maybe it was something else, but Rin was desperately hoping for the best.

"There have been many rumors floating around Rin," he told her calmly not allowing any of his feelings to shine through. "I myself was in charge of quelling them, but there's been little done because the truth does not like to stay hidden."

"The truth?" She found herself repeating and Kenichi knew instantly that he had her hook, line, and sinker.

"Rin, I know about your nights with Sesshomaru. It is one of the worst kept secrets in the castle." He wanted to rip open her heart, crush her, kill every ounce of life left within her and the look of horror on her face was enough to make him almost give it all away. "However, we all know it will all be ending tonight when he announces who his queen will be."

"I kno--"

"Don't interrupt me!" Kenichi snapped venomously before continuing. "And we all know that your position here will be obsolete. I mean after all I've heard he'll marrying that lovely little princess from the south."

Her face fell instantly and Kenichi let a small smirk grace his lips momentarily. "Honestly I'm surprised Sesshomaru keeps you around. Especially after that little scandal with that pathetic human forest boy everyone has told me about."

Rin's breath hitched and he felt the giddiness swimming in his veins. It wouldn't take much more for the precious girl to crack; he knew that he was chipping away at her resolve and once she was broken all he had to do was sweep her under the rug. By the time he was finished with her Rin would be ancient history.

"Sorry if I've hit a sore spot for you Rin," they both knew he didn't care how she felt, it was apparent in the tone of his voice. "But there's been one thing bothering me since I've come back and it's not about who I am, but who you are."

"Who I am?" She was on the verge of tears he could smell them.

"Yes Rin," he licked his lips. "After every tragedy that falls this castle you are the only one who comes out more pure than any wild mountain flower. Some how you are the only one who the evils of this world are drawn to and trust me when I say this Rin, no human girl is that precious."

Kenichi stood from his chair and closed the space between Rin and himself, his dark colored hand brushing against the paleness of Rin's cheek. At first she flinched and it only made the horse youkai grin an eerie grin. He was enjoying himself at her expense, devouring her hurt as though it was the very air he breathed and he couldn't get enough of it.

"What I'm trying to say Rin is that you're a cursed soul." He told her gently, his thumb caressing her cheek with a feather's touch. "Sesshomaru will never love you because you're human -- the lowest of low, and no one cares whether or not you live or die. You're staining him by being here-- tainting his purity with your filthy blood.

"It was your kind that killed his father and so many other innocents. I bet given a chance any demon in this castle would show you your rightful place in this world. Your kind belongs with the rats Rin, and no matter how much you try and deny it, you're stealing any respect Sesshomaru has by breathing near him. You cursed his kingdom because you lived."

His hand stung a little when Rin smacked it away from her, her heartache and self loathing stuffing the enormous room and he didn't have to wait long until the first sob broke free from her throat. He wanted to kill her-- take her life away with his very hands, but this kind of torture was always so much sweeter.

Turning his back on her, Kenichi walked away slowly. He was basking in the simple pleasure of destroying her with only a handful of words quicker than any natural disaster could even dream of. It was all too easy, but easy was okay because he still had a few tricks up his clearly clever sleeve.

"You should leave Rin," he said coldly. "I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru doesn't want you here anyway, not when he's got someone better now."

Kenichi didn't even have to turn around to know Rin had fled and like he had done a few other times since he had arrived back to his kingdom, he laughed. It would definitely be an interesting night and he patted the long feather hiding in his pocket, revenge was delicious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wearing traditional robes never really bothered him, in fact, he normally preferred wearing them over his less formal attire; however, tonight was a different story. The material chafed his skin, the usually soft silk rough and scratchy. It bothered him so much that his clawed hands dug into his thighs just to stop his skin was from itching.

This was, of course contributing to his already irritated mood and Sesshomaru was ready to kill the poor fool who made his clothing so he would feel slightly better. The celebration was going as planned and his people were forgetting temporarily and building anew.

It made Sesshomaru feel like he had actually accomplished something good, but the only thing was why was he in such a fowl mood? Why couldn't he enjoy himself even in the slightest? Maybe it was because he already knew what the problem was, maybe it was just an off day; although, whatever it was, he definitely was not liking it at all.

He'd already refused a few drinks, his amber eyes' staying alert and unwaveringly focused, yet again that's who he was. Sesshomaru was an icy stoic creature, he valued his space and privacy and most of all his morals, but then why was it that he was following in his father's footstep?

The truth was that he realized that things weren't meant to stay still, even if it meant his ideals and life long expectations on life. It wasn't that he had somehow fallen short of his mother's preaching and teachings, but exceeding them.

He was finally understanding exactly what his father had seen in Izayoui, and for the first time he respected his father's love for the human princess.

Mentally sighing, Sesshomaru shifted slightly in his seat as the music changed, the jingling of bells catching his attention. The dancers raced across the floor, sparkled with life and crackled to a dangerous seductive beat as the music started. They moved in unison, each complicated step amazing the crowds as they cheered.

He had to admit they were amazing to watch, their perfected talent possible of stealing the souls and hearts from the onlookers. Beneath the silk and fine jewels, however, Sesshomaru looked for one person in general, his eyes seeking the only human girl who seemed to have disappeared with the beautiful madness.

His fingers tapped on the wood of his throne forgetting about his uncomfortable clothing and when the dance ended he spotted Kenichi heading in his direction, a hidden look on his bronzed face.

"How is it?" The horse youkai smiled flashing pearly white fangs, a goblet of dark liquid offered to Sesshomaru.

"Exceptional," Sesshomaru replied coldly eyeing the drink but deciding not to drink from it. "Though it did look like one of the dancers were missing."

"She probably fled in fear or something," Kenichi sipped at his own drink lacking any real feeling. "It happens all the time. Pathetic that some can't stand the pressure, though there is a reason why the best are labeled perfect."

Sesshomaru didn't need an incentive after the comment Kenichi made in order to excuse himself and disappear into the crowd. He had been right when he assumed that there was someone missing and a small part of him knew exactly who it was. He didn't have to push his way through the endless number of bodies, but then again, it wasn't like the parting of a sea either and he silently made his way across the enormous room in a matter of moments.

The celebration was heading out doors anyway as the liquor was uncorked and served and Sesshomaru merely floated away from it, following both his instincts and his nose. He tried to be inconspicuous, but it was hard disappearing in to the clear river if you were a sparkling gem, not that he was that conceited or anything.

"You won't find her here," Nazuna's voice had Sesshomaru turning his head and he saw her leaning against the wall a few yards away, her arms crossed over her chest and a pensive look on her face. "She's been gone for a couple of hours now… I don't think she's planning on coming back this time poor girl."

"Rin," her name left his lips in a soft whisper and he felt his blood running cold.

The only thought that came to his mind was why and he frowned angrily as he left the cat demon standing dumbstruck in her spot. Rin had fled his kingdom again and this time, however, he hadn't the faintest clue why. He did everything he possibly could to show her that he needed her in his own way and she upped and left him. Was what he was offering not enough for her? Or was it asking too much of the human girl? Had he somehow misplaced himself to make her feel the need to leave him?

He wasn't heart broken, Sesshomaru wasn't the type to allow himself to sink so low, instead he was angry. Not just angry, he was livid that his vision almost bled red. How dare she leave him, he never gave her permission -- he never once made it acceptable for her to leave his territory since, well since he said so!

He ignored everything around him, darted passed people and objects alike, his entire body focusing on one thing and one thing only; Rin. The Inu-Youkai was tracking her down, hunting her and he would find her because after all he was the best there was. He was the best!

It wasn't hard finding the trail, her scent old and stale; however, he followed it nonetheless. He could feel the wind under his hair, taste the oncoming night and the bittersweet tang of her blood. It drifted through the breeze like a dying autumn leaf and it sent a jolt of electricity through his body and he almost lost his footing.

The scent filled him with a sense of urgency and he easily kicked himself into full gear -- his legs propelling him through the foliage and his claws destroying anything in his way. He was a demon on a mission and nothing would deter him.

"Rin," he said her name as if it were a witch's spell, a guttural growl deep in his throat as we weaved and twisted his way around her scent.

He could hear the howling of the wolves towards the south prairie land, they could no doubt taste his anger and her blood and they would be eager to investigate but too scared to try. The Inu-Youkai king would waste no time ripping them to shreds if they interfered and the leader of the undoubtedly rogue pack should have been intelligent enough to know the same.

Just what he was planning on doing when he caught up with her he wasn't too sure, but he'd think about it when he got there. Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't physically hurt her, doing so hurt him as well, though he debated shaking some sense into her. Emotional was another thing, if she wanted to leave she could, but on his terms and conditions, not hers. Sure his thinking was a little irrational and maybe even a little adolescent and domineering, but he didn't care. He was king and what he said went, end of story.

The sun was setting as he flew out of the forestry, his ears twitching listening to her quickly falling footsteps and he caught her onyx hair from the corner of his eyes. She was heading towards the sea, the thick scent of salt filing his lungs and he knew that there would be no sand slowing Rin down, only a drop off and a gruesome rocky death and something inside of him snapped.

"RIN!" He growled, his chest shaking with the force of it and he felt his heart skipping a few beats watching her succumb to his angry command.

Her eyes were open wide, her cheeks bright red from the blood rushing rapidly and she looked like a cornered and frightened mouse. Just staring at her made it harder for him to breathe and all of the anger fled from him.

There was a sudden need to pull her close, hold her to his chest and hide her from the world that swelled in his stomach, and yet no matter what his rational mind said, the feeling was growing stronger by the second.

"No," he barely heard her breathless and broken whisper, her eyes having broken contact with his own the moment before. "Please god kill me now, please leave me alone Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru wasn't positive if what Rin said was meant for his ears, but nonetheless he couldn't believe what he had heard. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her alone, let alone allow someone (even god, if there was such a being) to take her from him and into the afterlife. He wanted to tell her how stupid she was being and how delusional she sounded, however, before he could the very ground underneath Rin's feet gave away and she fell backwards toward the rocky watery ground below.

Her scream was like a siren's song and it scared him. He hadn't reacted with his usual lightning fast precision, yet he didn't stand around like some blubbering idiot either. Sesshomaru didn't think as he jumped off the broken cliff after Rin, there was no time for it. This time failing Rin was not an option he had and he allowed himself to let it all completely go as he clawed hands reached for her.

"Rin," oxygen was rushing from his lungs as he grabbed her, almost violently jerking her away from her temporary weakness solution and into his chest.

He wasn't ready to let her go and he felt the cold spray of the salt water splash on his hands as his youki waxed and waned to translucent clouds of white. She was trembling against him, shaking with an emotion he didn't quite understand. It was her lack of a response that shook him and he was grateful no one decided to follow him on his hunt for Rin.

The Inu-Youkai king held Rin as though she were a tiny infant and when his feet touched the solid ground he hesitated with the idea of letting her stand. He mentally berated himself, letting her down, yet refusing to let her leave the tight hold his arms had her in. His resolve only grew smelling the salt from her tears and the gentlest of touches her hands made as they slid around his waist, enveloping him in a crushing hug and he returned it tenfold.

Her onyx hair slipped between his fingertips as he patted her head with his hand. He did not like feeling so helpless, the powerlessness that she had made him experience. He didn't know if he could survive it again and he was no weakling by far.

In fact, Sesshomaru prided himself at being the single most powerful demon and it wasn't because he was ruling a kingdom either. But this, this was something entirely different. It was more than he was used to showing to anyone, emotions he normally kept hidden under the surface, but now it seemed like a good time to let someone see something-- even if it was only a glimpse.

"Sesshomaru?" She pulled out of his arms and he wanted to drag her back into them, though he pushed back the urge for both of their sakes.

For Sesshomaru it had been a good decision when Rin crumbled to the ground in a dead faint. Yes, it was a rather expected outcome to such a dramatic last couple of minutes and silently he heaved a relieved sigh before pulling the unconscious female into his arms. They would be having a serious conversation after this little stunt Rin pulled and Sesshomaru would get to the bottom of this.

He carried her bridal style all the way back to the castle at a decent paced walk. He was in no hurry to get back to the celebration because it was undoubtedly over for him. And when he returned it was like so many other times, the silent drumming of gabbing lips and rumors would be flying before the twelfth canon fire later.

After all of this he was certain that every youkai in the Western Lands would know the answer to the biggest question. The king of the West had brought back his queen, with unorthodoxed measures, yes, and yet the only one not smiling in the entire kingdom wasn't any random civilian, though one now brooding horse youkai.

_**E/N: **__I couldn't help but laugh while typing this up because I kept pointing out how there were similarities in thought patterns between this chapter and the music I was listening to. Then again since a friend gave me the "Sweeny Todd" soundtrack it has been all I've been listening to. _

_Can't help myself, though I do have to say my favorite song is "Green Finch and Linnet bird" where Johanna sings because she has remarkable skill and it gives me chills.._

_But that's besides the point! I'll update ASAP! And THANK YOU! To everyone who has reviewed this story, I appreciate it all.. good and bad!_

_Until next time…._


	21. Chapter 21

-1**Disclaimer: **_Don't own InuYasha and friends, and I don't make any money, or else I wouldn't have to work for a living._

**B/N: **_wow, haven't updated in forever so I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been following this story! ALSO HAPPY HALLOWEEN FOLKS!_

_**Getting to Know You**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_** Chapter 20**_

To say he was furious was a little of understatement, and yet he sat on his luxurious bed with his arms crossed over his chest and an icy expression on his face. He was the king of a vast kingdom and here he was feeling like he'd become a babysitter. He had better things to do than listen to the irrational rants of one human girl-- much more important things and he was quickly losing his patience with Rin.

It had been a few hours since Rin had woken up from her latest fainting spell and when she'd been coherent enough to change out of her ruined festival clothes, she started on a tangent that was completely irrelevant to the situation. In all honesty Sesshomaru could have cared less about what people thought and said about him behind closed doors. He was a fair and just ruler and if anyone didn't agree then more power to them. If it was a fight they wanted, Sesshomaru would gladly drag the poor fool down more than a few pegs.

The only thing surprising about the entire situation was Rin's initial reaction to unfounded hazing. Her lack of faith and trust in him irritated Sesshomaru to no end and he wondered how the girl in front of him had become so twisted inside herself. Sure he wasn't the best thing, he was a demon after all; however, he wasn't the one who acted like a helpless mouse either.

"You're pathetic Rin," he told her interrupting her rant as well as her hurried pacing.

It wasn't the first time Sesshomaru said something mean to her, but what else was he supposed to do? If he tried coddling her he'd be pretending to be something he wasn't, besides, Rin needed something closer to tough love and he was the person who could hurt her the most.

"E-excuse me?" Her eyes were wide and her body was trembling yet he wasn't about to back down.

"I did not stutter Rin," Sesshomaru said standing up, his height towering over her. He was going to put an end to her childish ways. "Out of an entire kingdom you are the only one who seems to give me the most problems."

"But Sesshomaru I love you," her legs buckled under her and she stared up at him through watery eyes.

His words were hurting the both of them, he could see it in her eyes, but he had to say it. Rin needed to understand that the kingdom was only as strong as the king and queen and if he married her she had to grow up and act like a queen.

There were so many unknown emotions running through him--so many conflicting emotions and he almost growled hearing the world 'love' being so casually thrown into the mix.

It wasn't that Sesshomaru didn't love Rin, because in his own way he did, yet it wasn't himself that he was seriously doubting it was Rin. How could she claim to love him if she couldn't even give him her complete trust, not only as her king but as her 'love'? It was too wishy-washy to Sesshomaru and he didn't want any part of it if Rin wasn't willing to give up everything.

"Stop," He said flatly, keeping his eyes from looking at her because if he did he was certain he would cave into her like his heart screamed for him to.

"Stop?" Rin mocked him with a watery laugh, her small hands pressing into her eyes to stop the flowing of tears. "Stop what? What do you want from me Sesshomaru, please tell me because I just don't know anymore. I'm only human I don't understand what you mean when you say something but mean another. You push me away and then hold me close. One moment you'll look at me and it gives me butterflies and the next you tell me I'm pathetic… I don't get you."

"You want me to explain myself but you don't want to hear the details," she was practically sobbing. "If this is what love's supposed to be like I don't want it anymore, I just can't handle this."

Once again Sesshomaru found himself doing something he couldn't believe he still had the heart to do, he walked away from Rin. It wasn't going to fix anything and he knew as much, but all of a sudden she made perfect sense and it was a hit to his pride that he refused to let anyone see. So he did what he did best, he avoided her and threw himself into his kingdom.

He stayed up days on end either in meetings or searching for any trace of Kagura, any sign that she was somewhere so he could exact his revenge because it was easier than facing what Rin had been trying to offer him. Maybe it was really him that had the problem with love, who was too wishy-washy and subconsciously forced Rin to get stuck in danger so he knew he'd always be needed.

It was selfish and torturous to Rin, but Sesshomaru knew that he was capable of it and that scared him as much as the thoughts revolted him. He was in a power struggle with himself and an image that he couldn't ever live up to. All Rin wanted was to talk to him, wanted to be with him; however he couldn't give that to her. He forced her to be lonely and miserable so when she saw him she would cave in to his needs as he demanded, and up until now she had.

How did he get this twisted? When did this darker more animalistic side of him come to fruition and why hadn't he seen it a mile away like he did everything else? He couldn't fix things if they were broken beyond repair and he was certain that his luck was eventually going to run out and the end would hit him right between the eyes and he would lose himself.

That wasn't a good thing to be looking forward to, but it wasn't like he could pretend like it wasn't there, not now when it was staring him down-- never blinking, and waiting for the perfect opportunity to finally take over. Sesshomaru pushed himself harder and harder because he needed to push her away and re-evaluate himself, his relationship and if he could really give Rin everything she deserved. And though he didn't like the idea of letting go, maybe it was the only way she would find happiness.

oOoOoOoOo

If there was one thing that Kenichi was ecstatic about it was that though his plan didn't go accordingly, there was a chink in the armor that Sesshomaru wore. The piece was so small that nobody seemed to notice it, yet he was positive that only the people who knew the Inu-Youkai king like he did would have.

That tiny damage to Sesshomaru was like smelling a perfectly cooked meal from miles away and Kenichi was savoring it. For Kenichi it meant that not all of his hope had been lost and he could still get even; it would just take a little longer than he willingly wanted to wait. But still, it was something good to look forward to and he could feel his fingers itching with merely the thought.

He did what he could to keep himself off the radar, kept himself busy with meaningless tasks; although, the horse youkai maintained to have his ever watchful eyes open, alert, and ready. There were undoubtedly toes he could still step on that had a chance to ruin everything he'd been working on and he wasn't eager to let that happen.

The stakes were higher than they'd ever been, he could almost taste sweet victory; however, it didn't mean that there weren't people watching him with curiosity and suspicion. The horse youkai already had to dispose of the select few who had been sniffing around and he had to finagle a few 'white' lies to get his followers into key positions to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't suspecting anything.

Then again with all the recent and reoccurring problems with his 'precious Rin', it had made it ridiculously easy in averting Sesshomaru's attention. In fact, it had been easier than anything Kenichi had done so far so he was absolutely tickled pink when Sesshomaru stormed into a meeting, his amber eyes dangerously cold and sat down, drowning himself in everything else besides Rin.

Of course it made the transitions of new generals and captains go more smoothly since it wasn't hard to figure out what was exactly on the Inu-Youkai's mind. It was pathetic that a youkai of Sesshomaru's stature was being controlled by a mere human girl and several times Kenichi had to bite back a sour look.

Given Sesshomaru's intelligence and pride, Kenichi believed that the Inu-Youkai would have known better than to ever lie with a human. He was above them, just like his mother had burned into his brain and yet Sesshomaru proved to be more like his father. They'd denied it growing up despite what the flea Myoga claimed and Kenichi needed, tried bringing the forgotten knowledge back to Sesshomaru; however, the Inu-Youkai king was permanently tuned out to common sense it seemed.

Kenichi would show his fallen friend the errors of his ways and thought he right thing to do was point out the obvious, the horse youkai wanted more than temporary satisfaction. No, he wasn't going to settle with nothing but an 'I told you so, sorry for your loss', he wanted everything.

He wanted power, he wanted revenge, and he wanted most of all to destroy the weakling Sesshomaru allowed himself to become. Youkai bred with youkai, well at least the strong ones and it appeared that the Inu-Youkai clan Sesshomaru was sired in wasn't nearly as strong as they claimed. A dog's bite had to be worse than their bark and it was obvious now that Sesshomaru's ancestors were nothing but old and stupid house mutts.

All of that was besides the point, he told himself lazily glancing out his open window. Sesshomaru would get what was coming to him because of Rin and Rin, well she would also get that and so much more. That thought alone made him smile as he gazed intently at the smoke clouding the sky miles away.

His plans were all in action and he could already smell the sulfur an death. It wouldn't be long now until the soldiers were ready enough to move and the banging on his bedroom door quickly helped him along.

"Sir Sesshomaru's on the move," a finely built youkai soldier entered the dark room and Kenichi couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face. "What are your next orders?"

"We will wait for Sesshomaru," Kenichi replied coolly. "He will no doubt take off to find Kagura with select few so we will wait… It's almost time."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rin had already been outside laying on a bench pretending to be air when Nazuna appeared out of nowhere, the cat youkai's eyes hard and her arms crossed over her chest. Her first thought was that she'd done something to upset the other woman, but when Rin sat up right she realized that it wasn't herself whom was utilizing Nazuna's angry look.

It wasn't hard understanding why Nazuna made such a look once Rin's attention was stolen by te thick red clouds off in the distance. They looked like smoke clouds, yet Rin had never seen red smoke and she felt herself shiver and it wasn't because it was chilly either. What could be going on she wondered, and she knew by the way everything see3med to stay still it wasn't good at all.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's baritone voice snapped out amongst the silence and she jumped glancing over her should to see him. "Go to your room and stay there. I don't want you outside."

"Sesshomaru--I," she turned facing him pretending not to notice how stiff and tense he appeared, not to mention that his attention definitely wasn't on her.

"Just do as I say," he told her and this was one of those times Rin knew that being stubborn was a waste of time.

Sesshomaru looked like a rabid dog wanting to strike, though nothing seemed remotely out of place. It wasn't his outer appearance that screamed at her not to argue with him on this subject, but how narrowed his amber eyes were, the set of his jaw and the small vein that throbbed near his barely visible Adam's apple.

"Okay," she whispered softly biting down on her bottom lip. He was leaving, it was plain to see with both Toukijin and Tenseiga strapped to his side and it only made her heart heavier with worry and fear.

"Rin g--" She didn't want to let him walk away from her and in an act of desperation Rin clutched Sesshomaru's shirt, silencing his words as her mouth covered his n a demanding kiss.

She had been half expecting him to pull away from her coldly, especially with how ugly things had gotten between the two of them; however the moment she felt his hand slide onto her hip she thought she'd burst. His claws scraped lightly on her neck and she felt her body shiver as Sesshomaru took control, his teeth nibbling on her lower lip before he deepened it.

He had a nasty habit of stealing her breath away and when the kiss ended her legs felt like jelly and she had a hard time gathering her bearings with the way Sesshomaru was able to seep into her soul with those beautiful molten gold eyes of his.

She didn't want to waste anymore of Sesshomaru's time with nonsense and after he pulled away completely, Rin hurried back into the enormous castle. Her budding questions would be answered when Sesshomaru returned and Rin was going to force herself to wait as patiently as possible. So she did what she could to keep herself busy since she wasn't the type who could do nothing.

Okay so she could do nothing, very easily in fact; although it wasn't helping ease the worry and nervousness she felt watching Sesshomaru's long silver hair disappear from view. A few foot soldiers set off with Sesshomaru and a few more followed the next day, but by day five the castle was beginning to look like a ghost town.

It had been getting harder to find things to occupy up all of Rin's free time so occasionally she went searching for something to do. This time was a little different from the rest though, days had bled into the nights and each passing one took her ability to sleep with it. Some nights she laid in her bed for what seemed like forever until it was suddenly morning and she was borderline crazy with exhaustion.

However not every day was wasted, just most and when Rin went to see Myoga, the resident flea youkai, she was in for a big surprise. Sitting in Sesshomaru's study was a hay colored cat, its two tails dancing around each other and her first response had been to coo at the cute animal. Myoga had been instructed to find Rin a companion and it was the small cat youkai that fit perfectly.

Rin was reminded that though the youkai was small it did not make it weak, also that the 'precious' thing was named Kirara, which was normally used like a carrier pigeon would be. She didn't care about the minor details though, Rin was excited that she had something to dote on and use all her energy to focus on.

Kirara made the days more bearable for Rin and it gave her a companion that she'd been denied for so long. Rin some days felt content simply petting or brushing the soft fur and it also had her eagerly awaiting Sesshomaru's return. She had began losing track of how long had passed by, but she knew that it would only be so long. Sesshomaru wasn't the type to think too irrationally and not come back, she trusted his judgment.

And though nobody would give up any dirty details, Rin had a feeling that the red clouds were somehow linked to Kagura and seeing how quickly Sesshomaru left was only more evidence. Now she wasn't upset or even jealous that her king would chase after a woman from his past a vigorously as he did, due to the fact that the wind sorceress helped destroy the western kingdom during Inutashio's reign, but it didn't mean she was a little put off by it.

It only sucked that yet again her feelings and her life were being put on hold because Sesshomaru had to have his way. Okay, so she was a little bitter that she had to fight for the little of Sesshomaru she had and others barely had to give the Inu-Youkai a certain look and got everything.

Rin couldn't help but blame her humanity for these horrible feelings, the undeniable desire to be loved, or needed and though she knew it wasn't a death sentence, it was just who she was made to be (and she desperately hope that Sesshomaru loved her for it too).

Sighing heavily for the umpteenth time, Rin flipped to the next page in the ridiculously enormous book she'd started. Kirara was sleeping curled on Rin's lap and with her free hand she lazily scratched behind the cat youkai's ears. Her attention span was growing shorter by the minute and the proof was that she'd been reading the same page for more than an hour easily.

The castle had been smaller as of late, less and less recognizable faces walking through the halls and she swore that she'd heard someone scream the night before. At first she didn't want to jump to conclusions, she didn't want to assume anything since she knew what happened when one assumed something(and she'd been the butt of that one enough times).

Deciding that it was as good as a time to go back to her room, Rin closed the heavy book , softly waking Kirara up and cradling the cat demon in the crook of her arm as she stood. There was no way she was going to attempt to put away the large book, not after she almost killed herself getting if from the shelf so she did what she thought was appropriate and left it on the wooden desk.

She planned on coming back to try reading more anyway so it was okay to leave the book sitting out, well at least she thought so. The large doors were closed tightly and she thought about leaving through them but decided against the idea when the thought of running into Kenichi by herself reared its ugly head. With everything that he said and did Rin found herself losing all trust she had once placed with the horse youkai.

He was up to something, she just knew he was and she desperately hoped that she was merely going insane. It wasn't even her personal safety that was the issue, but more along the lines of Sesshomaru. She didn't want to think about the possibilities of Sesshomaru's reaction if Kenichi was dong something bad behind his back. It would definitely be deadly, she was certain of that and Rin didn't want to get caught in the cross fire of that nasty beast.

Of course that was only her being a little paranoid, she reminded herself sliding behind an oversized painting and into a dark hidden corridor. She didn't want people knowing she snuck around the castle so she used 'back roads' only this time she was thankful she had.

Once she put the painting back in place and lit a small candle, she heard the creaking groan of a door being opened and the loud clip-clop of heavy footsteps. Talk about perfect timing, she cheered mentally and she would have went on her merry way back to her room if Kirara hadn't chose that moment to pop open her large red eyes and growl softly, the soft hairs standing on end.

"Did anyone see you?" Kenichi's cold voice scared Rin and she decided that she was too curious to simply walk away despite the feeling in her gut.

Who was he talking to, she wondered. Was he secretly seeing some cute servant girl on the down low, or maybe he was courting her (or him) and she was just out of the loop? Rin knew eavesdropping was bad, really really bad if she were caught red-handed, yet there was something with the inflection of his voice that Rin wasn't ready to ignore.

"Of course I wasn't," Rin felt her stomach drop and her heart skipped a beat hearing the seductive voice. "No one can see the wind you fool."

Kagura, the name rang in her head like trumpets and Rin thought she was going to be sick. She'd been expecting something remotely unpleasant from Kenichi's behavior, but never once something like the wind sorceress. It didn't make any sense and Rin held her breath as she carefully listened to the conversation on the other side of the painting.

"We're only a few days from taking complete control," Kenichi went on obviously ignoring the second half of Kagura's answer. "Everything's going according to the plans and when Sesshomaru manages to make it back he'll be in for a world of hurt."

"And what about that disgusting cockroach?" Kagura's voice sent chills up Rin's back and her throat went instantly dry.

The thing that chilled Rin to the bone wasn't the viscous way Kagura spoke but the way Kenichi laughter in response to it. The laughter reminded her of Kaijinbou's loud, horrible malicious laughter. It was the kind of laugh boys made while torturing something and honestly were enjoying dishing out pain and suffering to others. It was also the half crazed laughter from that one doctor Suikotsu the night Inutashio died.

"Don't worry about Rin," Kenichi said, his tone once again dead serious and cold. "She won't live to see morning…"

**E/N: **_And because I find myself hilarious, I am leaving it there. I really didn't like the chapter too much, but it had to be done. (should have wrote it better also) XD _

_Well I hope you enjoyed it, if not feel free to tell me how much you hate me, it's cool. Like it or not your opinion will always be read! Happy holidays and see you next time!!!!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything here besides the plot…. **

_WOW! I'm surprised no one's thrown bags of fire at me yet. Well here's the next chapter, please enjoy!_

_**Getting to know you **_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Twenty-one:**_

If she hadn't had her hand against the wall across her, Rin would have plummeted to the ground and effectively given herself away without even trying. She could barely breathe heaving that Kenichi was going to have her killed and if things hadn't been as bad as they were she would have denied it until she lay bleeding waiting to die.

His words were shocking yet with his recent behavior she shouldn't have been surprised, she should have been more observant and she could have kept herself safer. It was funny that once again she was fleeing the Western Lands, there was always a reason to leave; however, this time it wasn't over hurt feelings, over anything irrational and stupid, no-- this time she was leaving in an attempt to protect herself.

Now the thought of finding someone she could trust had surfaced; although, hearing Kagura's voice inside Sesshomaru's kingdom told her that trust wasn't something she could afford to give at the moment. No doubt there were others like Kenichi inside the castle walls, Rin was willing to bet on it, but she wasn't going to stay around long enough to figure out who they all were.

The first thing Rin knew she had to do was make it look like she was still fast asleep in her bed. That itself wasn't hard, she'd done it a few times in her life, though none of those times had been like this. Kirara sat on the floor behind Rin as she scrambled around her room searching for things she could use. There would be no point in taking anything with her, not when she had to be light on her feet. She couldn't risk her life over clothes or supplies, not when time wasn't on her side.

Once the proper amount of pillows were stuffed underneath her blankets, Rin scooped up Kirara and dashed back into the walls, letting her memory guide her. She had to try making it to the next kingdom before the sun rose and that wasn't a lot of time. It was dark, almost too dark for her to see; however, Rin kept going forward, she had to if she wanted to live.

Her heart hammered in her chest overdramatically like music and Rin held her breath as her exit slowly came closer. The hard part wasn't escaping, that actually would be easy, the tricky part was leaving the safety of the secret passageways and not being spotted. She had to hope--to pray that none of Kenichi's followers were the guards at their posts or else she would undoubtedly be screwed royally.

Time ticked away in her head, her paranoid eyes searching every corner, every dark shadow and she knew it was sucking away all her energy like a ravenous tick. She turned corners, her hand resting against the cold brick giving her a little reassurance that everything would be okay. It was a hopeless figment though, Rin knew now that she would never be safe. As long as she loved and stayed with Sesshomaru there would always be pain, sadness and misery in company with love. Others would hunt her down hoping to hurt Sesshomaru, to get the best of him and they wouldn't stop. The choice was no longer Sesshomaru's, Rin was going to take her life into her own hands. The king couldn't protect her the way she needed, couldn't love her like she desperately wanted him too and selfish as it was, this time Rin knew she had to put her foot down.

She was kidding herself thinking she could make it out of his kingdom alive and silently she cursed her parents. They had handed her off to this fate of hers and went off to die. They destroyed whatever happy ending she could have had all because they wanted to travel away. Death was stuck to Rin like a disease, she couldn't run away from it and there was no escape. And even though she doubted she would be living to see the morning sun, she wasn't going to wait around for it. If death wanted her, it had to catch up to her first, nothing was easy and she wasn't going to hand over her life. She was going to put up the best fight she could to keep it just for a little while longer.

"Go find help," she whispered to Kirara putting the small cat demon on the ground. "Go find help."

Kirara looked at Rin as though she had grown another head and for a moment she felt almost foolish, but it wasn't the time to stand around and debate one's sanity. Rin didn't have time. Puffing out her chest in mock confidence, Rin towered over the tiny cat and in the most stern voice she could muster, she ordered the small creature away. This time there was no second guessing, no protests, Kirara mewed softly, her red eyes glowing in the darkness and then she was gone.

Finding herself along yet again, Rin let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and turned her back on the Western Land's castle. She had to put enough distance between it in order to get a chance at survival and though she had the will power, her last fiasco left her muscles a little more sore and unused than she would have liked. Then again, what she did and didn't like no longer had any baring on anything for Rin. No, now it was all about what needed to be done to stay alive, what had to be done and nothing else, and tonight she had to put Sesshomaru out of her heart for good.

The very thought made parts of her ache she forgot even existed, hurt almost to the point she wasn't sure if she could trek deeper into the darkness completely defenseless, yet she continued forward. The only thing lighting her way was the soft light illuminating from the moon, dark clouds sometimes stealing it from her and showering her with a temporary blanket of blackness.

She wasn't getting far that was for certain, the lights of the Western castle far enough away not to be spotted by normal guards, though not far enough to be overlooked by an airborne check by flying youkai. Sure there weren't many that she knew of , but youkai were special like that, not all of them were as honest about their abilities and with the long arm of Kenichi there weren't many left that she could trust. If she had more time and energy Rin could have easily been further out, away from the tall grass that the rogues watched over and well on her way to a bordering kingdom that could offer her safety and possibly, though highly unlikely, a place to work in return for lodging.

Getting away was the only important thing, everything else were more pebbles in comparison and her tense muscles relaxed a bit spotting trees not too far in the distance. It meant that she was getting closer, slowly reaching her safety zone, if there was such a place; however, it was a place to start since at least trees could protect her from any airborne assault. It gave her hope and even the littlest bit of such was more then she could ask for.

Rin was exhausted, she'd been up for more than a day, all the added stress was overwhelming, and any adrenaline she might have had was leaking out with every step she took. How much longer she could go was a mystery, and it was one she was refusing existed. There would be no stopping unless she collapsed and couldn't find the strength to get back p and if that was the case it would have to be because she was dead since nothing else would be acceptable.

Her mind was drawing blanks, her breathing slightly labored and if she wasn't mistaken her movements were getting sluggish. A thick cloud of fog was beginning to settle itself around the otter corners of her mind, undoubtedly trying to play tricks on her, yet Rin wasn't allowing herself to fall for them. It would be morning soon, she could tell by the way her surroundings appeared less dark, the moon having disappeared all together from her tired gaze long ago.

As far away as Rin was from any other kingdom and safety, she could feel it just beyond her reach, the branches of trees merely yards away reaching out to her. They were teasing her senses, taunting her but what had her stopping in her tracks wasn't mother nature at all. An icy wind blew through her, pulling long tendrils of her hair and enticing them into a hypnotic slow dance. It didn't smell like earth of something fresh like it normally would have, it was different somehow and the delayed rustling caught her attention and the silent alarms that had been going off were now screaming at her.

Dark silver flashed and immediately Rin knew it was the reflection of a sword. She didn't have any more time, death had caught up with her and she was trapped. The wind, it whistled in her ears and in an attempt to turn away from its harshness, her bare foot slipped and she tumbled to her knees, her heart thundering in her chest trying desperately to get a second breath of adrenaline.

"You should have stayed at the castle Rin," his voice called out jovially, the sound of metal dragging on the ground surrounding her like an echo. "At least then you wouldn't have made things so easy for me."

She tried forcing her eyes to focus on the shapes moving in front of her, tried picturing the figure hiding in the shadows, yet being able to see him wouldn't make it any less unbelievable. Kenichi's eyes glowing unblinking at her with such blatant hatred and amusement was enough of a clue. He had come to finish her off himself and this time she was completely powerless to stop him, she'd walked right into his trap and she was a fool.

"I wanted to get rid of you as quickly as possible," Kenichi wasn't speaking ominously, in fact, it was more lighthearted and casual, as though he was simply having a conversation about the weather. "I wanted to spare you pain, but now I want to feel you suffer."

He towered over her like her predator, his turquoise eyes staring at her and Rin felt the hairs on her neck stand on end. He was her predator and she his prey and before the sun could rise her blood would stain his sword. Rin closed her eyes and sighed heavily, this was it, he was going to run her through , chop off her head and she would feel his cold sword just until it stole away her final heartbeat and there was nothing she could to but accept her fate.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He growled, and before she could comply or refuse an explosion of light and pain assaulted her. Hard metal met with flesh and bone and it was de ja vu for Rin as her neck whipped around and with the force of it, her body following like a ripple of water.

The blades of grass scratched and cut her and fighting the dizziness, Rin gingerly touched the aching, painful spot feeling the wetness coating her fingertips. It made her think of InuYasha, about Sesshomaru and their family before Kagura and it made her laugh as she focused her gaze upon Kenichi and his bloodied sword hilt. She'd been hit that way before, years before when InuTashio was alive and Sesshomaru wasn't so cold and it was fitting for it to be delivered again before she died.

"This won't be quick Rin," he kicked her stomach, his heavy boot meeting the soft part of her flesh and Rin bit back a cry of pain; she would not allow him to have the satisfaction of hearing her voice.

She didn't tense up, didn't try protecting her head or neck with her arms, Rin let him kick her; bruising flesh and rolling her body with the force of his blows. Each time his boot connected hard enough to break her just a little more, Kenichi's laughter near hysterics and when no more new blinding pain rained down on her Rin thought it was over. That he was going to leave her to die; but much to her surprise that wasn't so.

"No, it won't be quick for you at all," the tip of his sword dug into her shoulder and instead of impaling her, his booted foot followed it shoving her onto the flat of her back.

The night sky was a lighter gray, not quite dawn, maybe another hour or two away, yet it was dark enough that she could see the stars twinkling dully, mocking her. Her entire body hurt, from her toes to her head and silently she was welcoming death. At least after Kenichi ended her life there would no longer be anything left to hurt her and all the pain she endured could no longer touch her and it sounded so promising.

Instead of heavy steel biting into her flesh again, it was the odd feel of cold hands on her throat. It jolted her back to her senses and she flinched against his touch. Long fingers wrapped around her and Rin watched Kenichi with blank eyes as his weight settled on her. So this was the way he planned on killing her? He was going to squeeze the very life out of her and that thought unnerved her more than the rapid beating of her heart.

His hands tightened, cutting off her air supply, choking her and smiling as though he was holding a new born baby. Her hands clawed at his arms as her body betrayed her and fought for life. Her arms were too short to reach for his face and he was too crazy in bloodlust to let anything deter him now.

Her vision was darkening, her lungs screaming and though Rin knew she was dying and wanted some dignity, she couldn't help but waste her last moments wishing Sesshomaru was there with her. Kenichi's body was nothing but darkened shapes and her muscles were relaxing and despite the loud roar that ripped through her ears, she didn't fight it and was swallowed by the emptiness of knowing she was dying completely alone.

_**E/N**__: Been battling writer's block forever and a day now, and with everything going on in my life of make believe it's not real, I'm surprised this much got finished. I'm now officially moved into my house, seen my sister get married, and was in a car accident. Don't worry though, nothing broken, I es be fine, but I think getting hit knocked my writer's block unconscious for a while. _

_Currently I don't have internet so I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update any of my stories, but once I get a new tower and some internet service, I'll post something new. I finally know how I want to word things with this story so the next chapter shouldn't take me six or some odd months to write out. I'm guessing only about 3 chapters left max... no epilogue because well, this was a prologue to Will You Be Mine? but yeah, that's all. Thank YOU to everyone who has read and review this, you guys are my life blood. _

_Until next time, Love me. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything here besides the plot…. **

**Getting To Know You**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

By Miztikal-Dragon

Tonight it was his packs turn to go patrolling around their borrowed land and it made him a little on edge. He kept his pack on high alert since the day the red smoke lingered off towards the western land's castle. It had smelled like death and decay, not to mention the scouts that had been sent out to investigate had yet to return. He hadn't liked it, not one bit and if he had been available at the time, he would have gone himself like any leader would.

He had been detained however, and he kept the guilt of sending his men needlessly to their deaths tucked in a corner of his heart. There had been an ominous cloud hovering over the western lands castle for as long as he could remember and now, now it seemed to be the calm before the storm and traveling more than a few miles away from it made the beast inside of him howl in warning. Whatever was going on there, he knew well enough to stay as far away as possible. He knew when to follow his animal instincts.

As far as night patrols when though, tonight was a beautiful night. The moon was high in the sky, thousands of glittering stars kept away the malicious shadows and he inhaled the crisp fresh air deeply into his lungs. They were never out too late, not in their borrowed home and he hoped that all went well. He loved patrol nights, loved it like he loved beautiful things and he would go on every patrol if he could, but being a leader meant he also had other more important obligations to deal with.

Over population was a big one for example. His tribe had been steadily growing over the years and even though some had left to form more packs, the small space they had been allowed to live in was too concentrated. He wanted his own land, a place he could declare his own, yet that wasn't possible for rogues. The title made him scoff as his legs carried him faster down the path, howls of his pack mates filtering in from the distance from time to time.

They were only labeled as rogues because they didn't belong to a set kingdom, their loyalty to their pack only like the days of old. "Uncivilized and unintelligent", he'd heard some noble spit during one of his visits to town. They weren't either; in fact, he thought his tribe was better than others because they worked hard for a good life. There was no money to harbor evil, no magic, no famine or poverty. He couldn't say there was no power; however, he could say no one person controlled it. Sure he was the 'official' leader, but he followed the advice of the counsel of elders since that's how they stayed peaceful. They worked as they lived, like a collective family and what was the point of using a new system if the old one worked so well?

The sweet smell of perfume and grass tickling had his sensitive nose itching and he suppressed a sneeze as he listened carefully to his surroundings. The eight of them were spread out, easily a mile or two, maybe less, but no longer did he hear the innocent chatter of a few of the younger scouts. His ears strained and he crouched lower into the tall grass, this beautiful night was a perfect night for a patrol; although, it could just as easily be a breeding ground for evil.

His eyes narrowed as a gust of wind brought the stench of death and decay blowing passed him and if he had been in his normal form a frown would have graced his features. He was going to turn around and leave, go back to his tribe and take the necessary precautions, it's what he needed to do and yet when his swiveling ears caught movement too lumbering to be a member of his patrol pack and the distasteful smell of fear, blood and tears he was drawn to it like a moth to the flames.

How come he hadn't noticed it earlier, he questioned creeping slowly closer. Now he could hear the rumbling of a definitely male voice and though normally he would have ignored it and kept going, it was the faint perfume that tugged at his memory. He had smelled it before. Silently watching, he wracked his brain trying to remember the scent and mentally cursing himself when he couldn't place it right away. It was important, he knew that much and when he remembered he would kick himself in the ass for not noticing it sooner.

An enormous ball of flames and a shrieking howl brought him out of his thoughts and lifting his muzzle out of the tall grass glancing at the scene a few yards a head of him. He had never seen a cat demon in animal form up close and personal, but he was astonished by what he did see. Yellow gold hair and bright orange flames and a pair of blood thirsty eyes. The howl was the beast's battle cry as it attacked the long haired warrior, it's massive canines ripping into the flesh of his shoulder and throwing it off of whatever he had been on before.

He immediately knew the male was another demon and he crept slowly closer to the scene, his pack mates voices creeping closer with the thick scent of blood in the air. It was thicker than he had originally thought and as he came out into the open he instantly wished he had investigated sooner. The male demon was a big being, not bulky, but lean and after a moment he registered what it reminded him of. The dark skin, the body language, it was as of a horse and though he knew the cat was decidedly bigger, he knew it was a losing battle.

The wind whipped around him again, the smell of death and decay growing stronger and he edged closer only to be swatted away by a large feather darting from the night sky. So many different demons in one place, he thought suspiciously, it always meant trouble and as a woman stepped off the feather, her fan snapping shut he knew he was being drawn into a fight he had no bearing in.

"Quit playing with that cat and finish her off Kenichi," the fan wielding woman spat, her ruby eyes glaring hatefully at a lump on the ground.

The cat demon howled again as it lunged at the horse, it's claws tearing into the dark skin and spilling more blood onto the grass around them. It wasn't hard to see the demon was trying to protect something, but he wasn't given a chance to inspect it as those disturbing ruby eyes latched onto him.

"This isn't a spectator event," she hissed drawing her fan to her face, wind swirling around her as though she were a witch and not a demon. "Name yourself and be gone or I will dispose of you."

Seven other large wolves appeared from behind the shadows of the trees and tall grass and he growled deep in his chest as he shifted, his eyes not leaving the wind witches as his fur receded into his flesh and he stood up tall.

"Koga of the rogues," he said proudly inching closer, his comrades growling as they flanked his sides. This was not the place to trust another demon, especially one that smelled as fowl as the witch in front of him. "You do not belong in this land and should leave before it's too late."

"Ha, you dare threaten me, Kagura of the wind," She scoffed snapping open her fan almost violently. "You don't stand a chance."

Now it was Koga who wanted to scoff as the howls of his pack mates grew in volume. They were calling for back up and it would be merely minutes until the entire meadow was crawling with wolves and though it was a deliciously wonderful thought of seeing her ripped to pieces, the scent suddenly clicked in his brain and he smirked.

"I doubt Sesshomaru will give you a chance once he finds out that you've stolen something that belongs to his." he was guessing, but the flinch of her eyes told him that he was on the right path and it could still go his way without too much bloodshed. "I've heard them you know, they are not too far off from here and with the way the wind is blowing I bet he is on his way here now and then you'll be sorry."

That made the witch rethink her position in a heart beat as the cat demon growled and tackled the horse demon, fangs dripping with blood and intent on ripping the man to shreds. With the wave of her fan, Kagura had pushed the enormous cat off her companion and in an instant the two of them were on the feather and riding off into the darkness. His quick thinking had saved all of them, he mused watching the cat demon pace around the lump of flesh and with caution Koga stepped closer.

He was certain he smelled a human and blood and he had been right. What was the real shocker was that it was a tiny human girl, long black hair spilling out everywhere, blood staining the once elegant white nightgown. Koga wondered for a moment if she was even still alive, but the almost unnoticeable fall of her chest told him differently. None of them would be able to get close enough to help her with the way the cat demon growled, its large body standing over the woman like a powerful shield, and he didn't doubt it for a moment.

"Come," he spoke matching the red eyes of the beast before turning and forcing his back to it. "We offer aide to her, but you must hurry."

There were no growls of refusal and Koga nodded to his pack before closing his eyes and allowing the beast within him to take over once again. Their patrol was concluded, the borders would now be silent with the night's display and there would be no point in lingering now. The cat would follow them back to his camp and the women there would take care of the human girl. If she had been a normal human she would have been left to die, but the lingering scent of the western land's king meant that the would have to be hospitable until she was reclaimed by her lord. It was the least he could do since he owed everything he had to the previous king and this would wipe his debt free.


End file.
